


我的丈夫是16歲的Omega       (My husband is 16 year old Omega)

by selenelee



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Will Graham, Collage, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Mpreg Will Graham, My Omega husband, Omega Will Graham, Student Will, Teacher Hannibal, Top Hannibal Lecter, University, 我的Omega丈夫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee
Summary: Will是一名即將16歲的Omega,他將會迎來他的拍賣會. Will遇見了正在殺人的Hannibal,恰巧地他是Will新的外語老師兼Omega心理諮詢員. 究竟Will能否逃出魔掌呢？Will is an Omega who is almost  to 16 years old. He will usher in his auction. Will meets Hannibal who is killing someone. It happens that he is Will’s new foreign language teacher and psychological counselor for Omega. Can Will escape the clutches from Alpha Hannibal?Ch 20: 老師，請勿惡作劇Dr.Lecter, please don't play pranks.Ch 21: 老師，為何拒絕我？Dr.Lecter, why did you reject me?Ch 22: Will，生日快樂Will,Happy birthdayCh 23: Will,我喜歡上你.Will，I'm in love with you.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	1. 老師，我看見你殺人.   Dr.Lecter, I saw you kill someone

**Author's Note:**

> 原本打算設定Hannibal只是校醫，但覺得很難有機會相處.所以就變成外語老師兼Omega心理諮詢員,相重強制相處下才會有愛的火花.

Will 可是親眼見到,那個 Alpha 把一個 Beta 殺死 . 面對這樣的兇案現場, Will 沒有即時逃跑,他想看看 Alpha 接下來會做甚麼 .

Hannibal 在殺掉那個 Beta 的一瞬間,發現了有一個 Omega 的存在 . 這 Omega 沒有逃離,那麼代表兩個可能性：害怕到不能動,或是他對殺人很有興趣 .

Hannibal 拿走了 Beta 的心臟、肝、肺和一個腎,好好讓冷藏櫃增加儲存量,然後便製作他的藝術品 .

當 Hannibal 完成他的作品後,發現 Omega 已經離去 .Hannibal 可不怕這個 Omega 會去報警,他早已設計了不在場證據 .

Will 回到 Omega 庇護所,剛剛的兇案令他難以忘懷 .

一年前 Will 的父親意外過世後,他便入住 Omega 庇護所 . 白天到高中上學,下課後便回到庇護所 .

而遇見兇案的這一天,他從庇護所院長 Bedelia 口中得知自己的拍賣日期,是他 16 歲生日當日天 .Will 雖身為 Omega ,但性格異常倔強 . 當他得知拍賣日期是在下個月 16 歲生日時,便憤怒得逃離這庇護所 .Will 可不想成為一件遭人拍賣的物件,不想和一個完全陌生的人結合,更加不想他的人生就此被綁定 . 所以 Will 逃離庇護所,前往附近的森林散心時碰見了兇案發生 .

Will 不想再回到庇護所,但這世界上還有其他能讓 Will 這一個 Omega 獨自生活下去的地方嗎？

Will 回到庇護所後,被院長 Bedelia 叫到院長室去 .

“Will, 這是你第三十七次逃跑 .” Bedelia 憂心忡忡對 Will 說 .

“ 我知 .”

“Omega 們通常很快樂來迎接他們的拍賣日 .”

“ 他們認為白馬王子會在當日迎娶他們 .”

“ 而你不這樣認為 ？"

" 我認為別人不能為我做任何決定 .”

“ 拍賣會不是為你做任何決定，而是提供最舒適的未來生活給你 . 所有拍賣參加者的背景都做過篩選,確保他們都能提供 Omega 最舒適的生活 . 而 Omega 拍賣所得的金錢會用作該 Omega 將來遇到困難時的支援 , 這樣的政策可是對 Omega 很有利 .”

" 這只是你們認為的 .”

“Will. 這裏只是庇護所為無依無靠的 Omega 提供居所,但這不是你的家 . 而 Omega 照顧家庭是他們的天職,正如 Alpha 用力量保護他們的家庭一樣 . 你需要一個 Alpha.”

Will 望了 Bedelia 一眼,他多希望能殺眼前的 Bedelia, 然後把她的腳切掉下來而食 .

“Bedelia 院長,我很累,想回去房間睡 .”Will 不想再和 Bedelia 糾纏 .

“ 好吧,你回去吧 .”

回到房間的 Will 站著鏡子前看著自己,他比一年前已高了不少 . 他伏在床上,回憶以前與父親的生活 . 當時 Will 的父親 Lancelot 經常帶著 Will 去釣魚,兩父子在船上談所欲言 . 在成功釣到魚時,更會讓 Will 親自劏魚 . 雖然鄰居不時訓話,指 Will 作為 Omega 不應教他如何劏殺動物 . 但 Lancelot 認為 Will 即使在分化成 Omega 後,也不能拋棄自我與以往的興趣 .

Will 想起他劏魚時的情景 . 漁獲被劏肚,內臟被 Will 開刀剔出,原本透明的水變得鮮紅起來 . 此情此景,令 Will 回想起 Alpha 殺人的場景 .Will 突然有種想法 .

—————————————————————

Hannibal 收到了兩封郵件 . 他打開了第一封,這是一封邀請他參加下個月 Omega 拍賣會的邀請信 .Hannibal 作為單身的 Alpha 貴族,經常都收到這種邀請信 . 雖然每次都參加,但也只是想看看這種低級 Alpha 如何爭奪低級的 Omega. 第二封則是就職通知書,通知明天的就職儀式事宜 .

Hannibal 已經厭倦為 Baltimore  的所謂上流人士作精神治療,尤其是在被某個想獲得關注的 Beta 嚴重騷擾後,他決定回歸校園遠離這些麻煩事 .

於是他在 Baltimore 的一所校園獲得了外語教師的職位,以教授學生英語以外的語言 . 當然, Hannibal 豐富的外語知識令他能同時教授多種語言 . 此外, 他多年的心理諮詢服務, 為各性別人士提供幫助,亦因如此被這所校園兼聘用為 Omega  心理諮詢員,為 Omega 提供面對各方面的幫助 .

Hannibal 回覆寄件人,以表示知獲就職儀式 .

“ 致校長 Dr.Bloom,...”

Hannibal 打完回覆函後,便發送出去 .Hannibal 回想起今日早上進行捕獵時發現的 Omega, 他捕捉到 Omega 一部分的氣味,櫻桃和櫻花纏綿著的氣味 . 好明顯這隻 Omega 還未成年,應該是就讀高中 .Hannibal 很好奇這隻 Omega, 他究竟會如何面對在他眼前發生的殺人事件 .

Hannibal 打開電視,看看今早的作品有沒有被人發現 . 果然不出所料,下午新聞報道他的作品 .

“ 今日警方接報,有人在森林發現一具屍體 ."Hannibal 心想這是他的作品呀 .“ 屍體死狀恐怖,警方初步判斷為謀殺案 .” 新聞報道員報道 .

那是當然 .

“ 死者是一名男性 Beta, 他被森林附近的 Omega 庇護所工作人員在巡邏時發現 . 該名死者 Beta 被兇手割去心臟、肝、肺、一個腎和舌頭 .” 新聞報道員結束報道時面色蒼白 .

Hannibal 聽完報道後十分驚訝,他自己可沒有割掉這個 Beta 的舌頭 . 心裏不禁聯想起今早在旁偷看的 Omega, 難道是他割下 Beta 的舌頭,但為甚麼 .

——————————————————

Will 是庇護所唯一的高中生, 所以他未能乘坐校車,每日上學的方法便是踏單車 . 當然有人和 Will 結伴上學,那就是 Abigail Hobbs ,她和 Will 一樣是 10 年級生 . 她在父親以謀殺罪被判入獄，只剩下 Abigail 和她的母親 . 她的母親是個 Beta 和 Omega  的混血，而父親則是 Beta 和 Alpha 的混血 . 兩者誕下出的 Abigail 雖然分化成 Omega,  但她的氣味幾近與 Beta 無異,是一個低分的 Omega. 

與 Abigail 相反, Will 的父親和母親是純正的 Alpha 和 Omega. 因此能誕下出 Will 這種純正的 Omega. 但這種尤如亂世最美的性別,並不帶給 Will 任何美好的回憶 . 而且 Will 的 Omega 氣味亦比較重 .

“ 早安, Will.Abigail 就快出門口,我幫你催一催她 .”Abigail 的母親 Salley Hobbs 在門口看見了 Will.

“ 早安, Mrs.Hobbs.” Will 很喜歡 Salley Hobbs, 她是一位很仁慈的女性 . 雖然丈夫被判入獄,但她沒有埋怨反而因此變得堅強起來 .Will 時常想著若他的 Omega 母親沒有因為生下 Will 時突然大出血而導致過身的話,她很有可能和 Salley Hobbs 一樣,仁慈得來又堅強 .

“Abigail~,Will 來了 . 你快點出來吧 .”

“ 我知道啦, Mom.”Abigail  終於出門 . “Hi,Will.” 

“Hi,Abigail.” 看著每日早上都匆忙出門的 Abigail,Will 被她逗得樂乎 .

“你們上學途中要小心,知道嗎？ ”Salley Hobbs 囑咐他們 .

“ 知道啦,我們走啦 .”Abigail  和 Will 向母親道別 .

二人一起踏單車前往學校 .

—————————————————————

“ 兩個美人們,我可等你們很久.” 一名女 Alpha 在 Will 和 Abigail 到達校園時,左右搭著他們的肩膊.

“Beverly, 你嚇到了我們. 我還以為是其他人 .”Abigail 向女 Alpha 說 .

“ 其他人可不是只會搭你們的膊頭 .” Beverly  指著 Abigail 說 .

Beverly Katz  是一名女 Alpha, 同時高於 Will 和 Abigail 一年級 . 從這兩隻小 Omega 入學開始,便一直照顧他們以免被其他不懷好意的 Alpha 打擾他們 .Beverly 亦是最受全校歡迎的學生,她是欖球隊隊長帶領著隊員奪過本洲高中欖球冠軍 .

“Margot 在那裏？ ”Will 向 Beverly 詢問著 .

“ 在你後面 .”Margot 一聲不出站在 Will 的後面 .Margot 是一名 Beta, 今年也是她在校園的最後一年 .“ 我今日沒有帶結他, 所以我們不要練習,放學後去玩 .”

沒錯, Will 、 Abigail 、 Beverly 和 Margot 是有在組樂團名稱叫做「調查員」 investigator.

Beverly 是樂團主唱及副結他手, Margot 是主結他手兼團長, Abigail 是貝斯手,而 Will 則是鼓手 . 鼓手永遠能躲在眾人後面,這完全配合 Will 的性格 .

“ 太好了,我也沒有帶 .Abigail 你呢？ ”

“ 我的結他放音樂室的儲物櫃,和 Will 的爵士鼓放在一起 .”Abigail 回應了 Beverly.

Will 打算通知他們有關拍賣會的事 .“ 我有事要和你們說 .” 此時,校鐘響起 .“ 或者午膳時再說 .” 今日有早會,四人前往禮堂 .Will 與 Abigail 和同年級生坐在一起,聆聽著校長 Bloom 在早會宣布的事項 .

—————————————————————

Hannibal 駕駛著黑色 Ferrari 458 Italia ,由街道駛進了這所高中 . 身穿暗灰色三件式西裝,手拿著公文包的Hannibal 由踏出車門開始便吸引了不少目光 .

他觀察校園,發現了一個身影. 頭頂著捲髮,身材瘦弱,這與他之前發現的 Omega 很相似 .

Hannibal 尾隨著這個 Omega 的身影,但有個女人站在他的面前.

“ 你好, Dr.Hannibal Lecter. 歡迎你來到這所高中 .”

“ 你好, Dr.Alana Bloom. 想不到你會出來迎接我 .”

兩名 Alpha 友善地握了手 . 此時,校鐘響起 .

“ 來吧,我帶你到禮堂 . 你有一個簡單的介紹儀式 .”

Hannibal 與其他教員打了招呼後,便在台後等待 Alana 進行早會 . 他在云云學生之中發現了那個 Omega, 他想知道 Omega 在認出他後會有甚麼反應 .

“... 就是這樣 . 最後有一件事要宣布,本校來了一位新的外語老師 . 他負責教導法語和拉丁語,同時他會兼本校的 Omega 心理諮詢員 . 請各位歡迎 Dr.Hannibal Lecter.”Alana  從演講台退後,讓出位置給 Hannibal 作演講 .

Hannibal 一出場 Alpha 的氣勢傾瀉而出,在場學生都目不轉睛地看著他 .

Abigail 看著周圍的同學,主要是女性 Beta 和 Omega 都似乎對這位 Dr.Lecter 有點愛慕之情 . 不過這不難以理解, Dr.Lecter 看來最多三十出頭,十分年輕 . 身穿的三件式暗灰色西裝表明了他的身份和地位 .

Abigail 開始擔心身為 Omega 的 Will 會不會對 Dr.Lecter 有好感 .

Abigail  望向 Will, 只見他面色突然異常蒼白 .


	2. 老師，我害怕了你      Dr.Lecter, I'm scared of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will猜不到竟然在這情況下與Hannibal見面，他決定盡一切辦法遠離這個殺人魔.但命運偏偏要強迫他們一起.
> 
> Will couldn't guess that he would meet Hannibal in this situation. He decided to do everything possible to stay away from the murderer. But fate had to force them to stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 留意，這篇同人文可能比較長，起碼10個Chapter以上.但我更新比較快（有靈感時），所以不會填不了坑.

“Will, are you ok?” Abigaill 搖一搖 Will.

“ 我 ... 我沒有事 .”Will 不想讓 Abigail 擔心 .

Will 看向台上的 Hannibal ,他祈求着 Hannibal 不會認得出他 .Will 記得當日 Hannibal 應該沒有發現他,所以應該沒有事 .Will 不斷就這樣催眠自己,但很快就被 Hannibal 打破 .

Hannibal 在作自我介紹時一直看著 Will.

“... 當然我也歡迎各位觀看我的作品,但若果在我不知情的狀況下篡改我的作品的話,我會生氣 .” 

Will 知道 Hannibal 是在告訴他 .

Hannibal 作簡單自我介紹後,早會便完結 . 學生便四散,但 Omega 們被校長 Alana 留下來 . 包括 Will 和 Abigail 在內,一共有 8 名 Omega 就讀這高中 . 在 Omega 愈來愈少的情況下, 8 名 Omega 就讀同一高中已經算是不低的百分比率.

“Omega 們,我作為上一任的 Omega 心理諮詢員好抱歉現在才告訴你們諮詢員作出更換 . 由於校務的繁複,我沒有用辦法做好校長的同時,又能提供的心理諮詢給你們 . 所以任命新的諮詢員是最好的選擇 . 大家來認識一下 .”Alana 陳述完後便向 Hannibal 介紹 Omega 們 . 輪到 Will 時 “ 這個是 Will Graham, 本校唯一男 Omega. 亦是本縣最年輕的男 Omega.”

Will 真想讓 Alana 閉口,這不代表是在告訴 Hannibal 肯定是 Will 看見他殺死那個 Beta 嗎 .

“ 好高興認識你們 .”Hannibal 不失友好地向他們打了招呼.

“ 好了,那你們去課室上課吧 . 別讓老師等太久 .”Alan 著令 Omega 們離開 .

“Dr.Lecter 我想先向你說明一件事 .Will Gramham 是一名難搞的 Omega ,你不能以平常治療 Omega 的方法來對待他 . 一年前他的父親意外去世,他在進入庇護所後不停逃跑 . 就在昨日,我又收到庇護所院長 Bedelia 的通知 .Will 知道他的拍賣會日期後又逃跑了,在凌晨才回來,所以他現在可能比以前更不穩定 .”

“ 我明白了, Dr.Bloom. 雖然聽起來 Will 很難搞,但我會盡全力幫助他 .”

“ 很好,你的第一堂外語課就在第二節 .Will Graham 有選修拉丁語,你可以好好了解他 .”

Alana 回到校長室,而 Hannibal 在簡單的收拾辦公桌後,便預備第一堂外語課 .

Will 在課室內等待拉丁語的課堂,他可十分認真地考慮修改選修課目 . 由拉丁語改為西班牙語,雖然負責教導西班牙語的教師是個自大的 Beta, 但在殺人兇手面前是個不錯的選擇 .

課堂的門打開,走進入來的不是他人而是 Hannibal.

Will 戴上眼鏡 , 低頭看著課本以免與 Hannibal 有任何的眼神接觸 . 可 Hannibal 不是這樣想 . 在他授課的期間,不斷來回走過 Will 的旁邊 . 以課堂上生動的教學與學生互動來掩飾着對 Will 的暗示 「 我知道你就是那個 Omega.」

這堂拉丁語終於下堂, Hannibal 便被學生圍著請教拉丁語 .Will 看見此景立即逃離課室,前往下一節課的課室 . 但 Will 被人攔截在走廊,他抬頭看 .

“Matthew Brown ,別擋路 . 你是不是想讓 Beverly 來教訓你？ ”Will 向攔截他的人說 .

“ 不要這樣吧 . 生氣可不是 Omega  應該有的表情,尤其是你這麼漂亮的 Omega. 不如放學後我帶你去玩吧 . 我保證你會玩得很開心 ,Will.”Matthew Brown 漸漸把 Will 逼到牆邊 .

“ 我說過好多次,我不想和你出去 .”Will 堅持著 .

“Will, 不要那麼記仇好嗎？以前我不知道你是 Omega, 我答應你若你肯與我交往我會好溫柔待你 .”Matthew  嘗試伸手觸碰 Will.

“ 你們在做甚麼？ ”Hannibal 走了出課室,制止了 Matthew, 而 Will 則乘機逃走 .

“Nothing.”Matthew 有點憤怒 .

—————————————————————

到了午膳時間,樂團 4 人再聚一枱 .

“ 不會吧,那個從來討厭做飯的 Omega, 今日竟然帶了三明治 .Will 你是在發情期嗎？ ”Beverly 即使身為 Alpha ,也不會疼愛 Will, 一有機會便會挖苦他 . 但亦這種一視同仁的挖苦, Will 才願意和這個 Alpha 作朋友 .

“Will, 你作了甚麼三明治？ ”Margot 好奇地問 Will.

“ 牛脷三文治 .”Will 回答 .

“ 這聽起來蠻嘔心, Will 你怎能吃這種東西 .”Abigail 對 Will 的口味可不認同 .

“ 其實你說得對,我做飯失敗 . 這牛脷三文治很難吃 .”Will 對他偷偷地製作的人肉料理感到失望 .

“Will, 我媽媽做多了意大利粉 . 不如我分點給你吧 .”Abigail 可不會放過任何能照顧 Will 的機會 . 她拿了一個白盤子放 Will 面前 .

“ 多謝你, Abigail.”

正當 Abigail 打算把意大利粉放在白盤子時,有把聲音在他們頭上 .

“ 介意我坐在這裡嗎？ ” 四人抬頭看見拿著餐盤的 Hannibal.

“ 不介意,但作為老師你為甚麼不在老師休息室而在學生食堂？ ”Beverly 說 .

“ 校長建議我進行 Omega 的心理諮詢前,與他們作友好的相處先 .”Hannibal 坐在了 Will 的身旁 .

Will 的身體因 Hannibal 坐在旁邊而顫抖一下 .

“ 那你可來對地方,這裏有最易相處和最難相處的 Omega.”Margot 分別指了指 Abigail 和 Will.

Hannibal 微笑著 .“So, 你們在談甚麼？ ”Hannibal 先看著 Will 然後再看著其他人 .

“ 我們談論著 Will 糟糕的料理技巧 .”Margot 回答了 Hannibal.

“ 那 Will 作了甚麼料理？ ”Hannibal 問 .

“ 沒有甚麼 .”Will 可不想令 Hannibal 知道這道三明治是用人的舌頭製成 .

“Will 做了牛脷三明治 .”Abigail 很不合時宜地說 .

“Will, 那是你親手剖宰下來的牛舌頭嗎？ ”Hanniball 說 .

Will 的身體再次顫抖 .Will 心想 Hannibal 是在責備他毁了作品嗎 .

“ 哈哈！怎樣可能？現在沒有人會親自去剖宰 . 全都交給屠夫 .”Beverly  不會相信 Will 會做涉及屠夫職務的事 .

“ 但的而且確有 . 我就是其中一個 . 我認為親自剖宰肉類可確保食材的品質和新鮮度 .”Hannibal 邊說邊把他餐盤上的保溫盒打開 .” 例如今天我自製的午餐食材則是我親自從 ‘ 公牛 ’ 身上割下來的 . 把 ‘ 公牛 ’ 的腎臟清洗 , 並挑出血管 . 把腎臟切塊後,放入絞肉機製成免治腎臟 . 之後加上蕃茄,胡蘿蔔,洋蔥及香料,以用了上湯炖成的紅肉醬 . 配搭著意大利粉的紅肉醬是美味的保證 .”

“Wow~”Margot 和 Beverly 同一時間為 Hannibal 自製的午餐而佩服 .

“Will. 請嘗試一下同樣出自 ‘ 公牛 ’ 的食材所製成的料理有甚麼不同嗎？ ”Hannibal 把 Abigail 放在 Will 面前的白盤子拿來用,他放上一部分的紅肉醬配意粉在白盤子並放在 Will 的面前 .

Abigail 面色一沉,她可不喜歡 Hannibal 奪走投喂 Will 的機會 .

Will 彷彿毫無意識地拿起叉子,把紅色的人腎肉醬意大利粉放進口中 . 就是這種感覺,從人類身類獲取的能量是如此美味 .” 這非常美味, Dr.Lecter.”

“ 多謝你的讚賞, Will.”Hannibal 十分滿足於 Will 接受進食人肉的行為 .

“Will Graham, 你可是 Omega.”Beverly 突然很嚴肅看著 Will.“ 他是 Alpha, 你怎能輕易接受其他 Alpha 對你的投喂行為 , 連我也從不,也不敢向你進行投喂 .”Beverly  可十分清楚 Will 這樣的表現,毫無疑問會滿足 Alpha 對照顧 Omega 的本能 .

“Beverly, 這只是 — —”Will 當然也清楚,但他一時解釋不了 .

“ 這只是提早適應的訓練 . 沒有記錯的話,只剩下一個月多些 .”Hannibal 說著一些除了 Will 之外,其他人不明的事 .

“ 甚麼是只剩下一個月多些？你在說甚麼, Dr.Lecter?”Beverly  不理解地問 .

“ 當然是拍賣會日期, Will 沒有和你們說嗎？ ”Hannibal 解釋著 .

“Will, 你為何不告訴我們？ ”Margot 說 .

”Will, 拍賣會的日期是甚麼時侯？ ”Beverly 說 .

“Will, 那在拍賣會之後我們還能見面嗎？ ”Abigail 說 .

三個女人一個墟,何況這三個女人現在不停拉扯著 Will.

“ 女士們,我想讓 Will 自己說會比較好點 .”Hannibal 可不會讓她們弄壞如此難得的玩具 .

“ 聽住,我也是昨日才知道 . 是庇護所院長告訴我拍賣會的日期已經定下來 , 是在我下個月生日的時候 .”Will 解釋著 .

“ 那太不人道 .”Abigail 嘆息起來 .

“ 但那可是對無依無靠的 Omega 最好的辦法 .Will 可不像你 Abigail, 你不是住在庇護所,你的家人還在 .”Margot 的頭腦十分清晰 .

“Will”Beverly 停頓了一會兒,好像思考著甚麼的 .” 你想我把你拍賣下來嗎？我可和 Margot 聯手 . 有著 Margot 的財力和我作為優秀 Alpha 的身份有資格申請去參加拍賣會 .”Beverly 雖然沒有邀請信,但可以透過申請進行拍賣 .

“ 對,這是好辦法 .”Abigail 十分贊成 Beverly 的提議 .

Margot 也點頭贊同提議,自從弟弟 Mason 去世後,她繼承了全部遺產 . 把 Will 拍賣下來已經對她不是一件難事，甚至是一件好事,畢竟 Margot 一直對 Will 有好感 .

“ 然後讓你們繼續照顧著 Will, 甚至供他讀上大學,之後再繼續依賴你們？我相信這真是對 Will 比較好的方法 .”Hannibal 的諷刺這個不周全的計劃 .

“ 那難道讓 Will 被別的 Alpha 買走？誰能保證那個 Alpha 是好人？ ”Beverly  反駁道 .

“ 拍賣會邀請的 Alpha 是受過嚴格篩選,已經有了人格品行的擔保 . 那些主動申請加入拍賣會的人除外 .”Hannibal 解釋著 .“ 另外,我不認為 Will 應該拒絕這些機會 . 一個無須擔心日後生活的機會 .”

“ 所以你認為我應該像其他那些在庇護所的 Omega 一樣,滿心期待拍賣會的來臨,幻想著未來的白馬王子是怎樣？ ”Will 終於發表對計劃的意見 .

“ 當然不是,我的建議是你應該盡把午餐食完 . 因為你們的午膳時間就快結束,然後放學後我再為你好好分析究竟如何處理拍賣會的事宜 .”Hannibal 想盡快結束這話題,以免令 Will 覺得反感 . 而另外同枱的四人盡快食完午餐後,便去課室進行下午節課 .

臨走前 Hannibal 拉住 Will“ 記住放學後來諮詢室找我,我們之間還有其他事 .”Hannibal 細聲向 Will 說道 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對法例不清楚，如果我寫Will未夠16便開車，FBI會不會查我的水標？或是16歲便沒有問題？


	3. 老師，不要靠得那麼近        Dr.Lecter, don’t stay that close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will連續兩次因Hannibal的出手相助而避過Matthew 的逼近.但Will與Hannibal二人共處一室，會帶來什麼影響呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will有一群好朋友.

下午節的堂很快完結 .Will 可不想到 Hannibal 的諮詢室 ,Will 看不透 Hannibal 在午飯時的表現 .Will 不知道 Hannibal 是不介意 Will 破壞了他的作品,或是有甚麼意圖.

很快課室只剩下 Will 和 Abigail 這兩個 Omega.“ 你不是要去 Dr.Lecter 的諮詢室嗎？ ”Abigail 好奇 Will 現在還逗留在教室 .

“ 我待會兒去, Abigail 你先和 Beverly 她們會合先吧 .”Will 收執書包,但他不打算前往諮詢室,他會溜走 .

Abigail 已離開課室 . 正當 Will 都打算離開時,有一雙手按在他的書桌 .Will 抬頭一看,不是他喜歡看見的人 .

“ 你在這做甚麼 Matthew Brown?”

”Will, 我想和你談談今日的事 .”Matthew Brown 有趣地打道 .

“ 但我不想談 .”Will 不打算與 Matthew 談論任何事 .

Will 走向門口,發現門被鎖 . 他知道這是誰的主意 .“Matthew Brown, 鎖匙在哪裏？你現在最好立即開門 .”

“Will ,不要這樣拒絕我 . 成為我的 Omega 吧,為我打開你開生殖腔 .”Matthew  遂步逼近 Will, 用雙手把 Will 困在牆與 Matthew  之間 . （雙手壁咚）

“ 你休想 .”Will 一拳打向 Matthew 臉上 . 既然無法從門口出去,那麼就從窗門逃走 . 反正這層是地下,沒可能會受到嚴重傷勢 .

Matthew 的動作可比 Will 快,他一手便捉了 Will, 把他壓在書桌上 .

“ 放開我—”Will 的掙扎被 Matthew 摑了一個耳光而停止 .

“Omega, 警告你不好反抗我 .”Matthew  的雙眼帶著 Alpha 發狂之前的徵兆 .

Will 不知道是 Omega 的本能或是害怕了 Matthew, 他可不敢再亂動 .

然而在 Matthew 對 Will 有下一步的動作之前,課堂門口被人踢開 .

“Matthew Brown, 你這樣的行為已經觸犯了對待 Omege 的相關法例,這可是會被踢出校 .”Hannibal 來的真是合時 .

Matthew  放開了 Will. 他沒有這麼蠢對抗比他更高級的 Alpha.“ 這只是玩玩而已 ,Dr.Lecter.Will 我下次再找你 .”Matthew 可沒有那麼容易對 Will 放手 .

Matthew 離開課室後, Hannibal 走近了 Will.

“Will, 你有沒有事？ ”

“ 沒事,你為甚麼會來到這課室？ ”Will 避開了 Hannibal 的視線 .

“ 我在諮詢室等你太久,所以來課室找你 . 結果,看見 Matthew  走進入來 . 從門外看到他打算做點甚麼時,我便順手救下你 .”

“ 我明白 .”Will 搓揉著他剛剛被 Matthew 摑的臉蛋,想不到他竟然這樣做而且這真是很痛 .

“ 無論怎樣我也算是救了你,你難道不會向人道謝嗎？ ”

“ 我可不打算向一個會殺我的人道謝 .”

“ 你為甚麼認為我會殺你 .”

“ 因為我看見你殺死那個 Beta.”

“ 但你沒有報警 .”

“ 我毁了你的作品 .”

“ 的確 . 但你只是按捺不住對進食人肉的好奇心 .”

“ 而且我的烹飪技巧完全毁了食材 .”

“ 那是因為無人指導你如何烹調 .”

“ 你就不怕我會向警方指證你嗎？ ”

“Will, 究竟你是認為我會殺掉你還是你希望我殺掉你 .”

“ 我只是不相信你 .”

“ 如果你的嘴巴能吐出友善的語言,我相信你的臉蛋不會遭受如此待如 .”

Will 停止搓揉臉蛋 .

“ 你跟我過來 .”

“ 為什麼？ ”Will 現在還不敢相信 Hannibal.

“冰袋.為你的臉消一消腫,除非你想就這樣去見你的朋友們.”

Will 不想讓 Abigail 她們擔心 . 他跟隨了 Hannibal 來到醫療室,註校護士已經下班 .Hannibal 從醫療冷涷櫃取出冰塊,製成了冰袋 .

Will 打算伸手接冰袋,但 Hannibal  一手把冰袋敷在 Will 的臉頰 . 而另一隻手則扶著 Will 另一邊的臉頰 .

“Dr.Lecter?”Will 仰頭看著 Hannibal.

就算 Will 已達男性平均身高,他依然比 Hannibal 矮少一個頭的高度 .Hannibal 看著 Will 的藍色眼睛,就像 Will 藏了一片湛藍的大海,眼底下藏著一個把人拉下的漩渦 . 那頭巧克力色的捲髮,就像誘人的甜品 .

“Dr.Lecter?”Will 再次叫 Hannibal. 因為 Hannibal 現在與 Matthew  一樣遂漸把 Will 逼近到牆邊 .

Hannibal 聞著 Will 的氣味,之前除了櫻桃與櫻花外還有著其他 . 茉莉和沒藥拼貼,香頌和香榭調配也許再加一點傷心的眼淚 .Hannibal 深深迷戀和沉醉著這種氣味,彷彿打破他一直以來的沉著冷靜 .

“Did you smell me?Dr.Lecter.”Will 開始慌張 .

“Dr.Lecter!!”Will 這次大聲了很多 . 而然, Hannibal 的臉上表情依舊不改 .Will 可擔心極,他不想再面對被 Alpha 強迫的狀況 .

Will 決定用對 Matthew 的同一方法應對 Hannibal.Will 直拳揮向 Hannibal,  但結果與 Matthew 相反 ,Hannibal 截住了 Will 的直拳 .Will 十分驚訝,同時深知二人的差距 .

Hannibal 的牙齒漸漸靠近 Will 頸子後的腺體 .Will 閉上雙眼,緊張得暫停了呼吸 .

“ 你用膝蓋攻擊下腹的話,便能逃脫 .”

Will 睜開眼睛, Hannibal 的臉孔已經遠離 Will.

“W...What?”Will 十分不解 .

“ 若 Matthew  下次再把你逼近到牆邊把你困住,便用膝蓋攻擊他的下腹 . 這可讓他暫時失去活動能力,比你那無力的直拳揮過去更有效率 . 攻擊成功後,立即逃離現場,去找值得信賴的 Alpha 和 Beta 幫助你 .”

Hannibal 放下觸碰著 Will 的雙手,把手中的冰袋交給 Will.“ 我想起突然之間有事 . 今日的諮詢就到此為止 .”Hannibal 說完後便離開醫療室,留下了一片問號的 Will.

回到諮商室的 Hannibal ,簡直不相信剛剛發生的事 . 他原本打算只給 Will 冰袋,但想到另一個 Alpha 粗暴對待 Will 就下意識地特別照顧他 . 當近距離觸碰 Will 時, Hannibal 聞到 Will 的氣味 .Will 的濃烈氣味實在太吸引 Alpha, 以致 Hannibal 差點無法控制自己 .Hannibal 一直對自己的自制能力好有信心,但這次居然敗給了 Will. 看來他要好好再考慮是否要殺掉 Will.

—————————————————————

Will 的臉頰已經消腫,他與 Beverly 他們會合 .

“Will, 你與 Hannibal 商量如何？ ”Beverly 問 .

“ 甚麼商量？ ”Will 說 .

“ 當然是你的拍賣會 .”Beverly  說 .

“ 我們沒有商量拍賣會的事 .”Will 說 .

“ 那麼你們在做甚麼？ ”Abigail 可擔心 Hannibal 會否對 Will 做出甚麼行為 .

“Dr.Lecter 教了我一些自衛技巧 .”Will 想起 Hannibal 在牆邊說起的話 .

“ 是不是那個蠢蛋 Matthew Brown 又再騷擾你？ ”Beverly 反一反白眼 .

“ 是,但這次他做得更過份 . 幸好 Dr.Lecter 出來找我去諮詢室 .”

“Will, 你沒事的話就太好了 .”Abigail 總算放心 .

“ 話說回來, Margot 究竟要談電話到甚麼時候？ ”Will 在 Beverly 會合時便發現 Margot 一直在談電話,看得出已經談了很久 .

“ 各位,我有好消息 . 兩個 .”Margot 拿著電話,面帶喜悅向 Will 他們揮了揮手 .

“ 我已經和遺產管理人商量過 . 可以從基金拿取最多 20 萬美金來參與拍賣會 .”Margot 正在解釋她的第一個好消息 .

“ 你覺得 20 萬足夠嗎 ?”Beverly 問 Margot.

“ 應該是足夠 . 以往拍賣男性 Omega 的價格都低於 15 萬美金 .”Margot 說 .

“ 但我們不需要等待 Will 與 Dr.Lecter 商量後的結果嗎？ ”Abigail 擔心道 .

“ 誰知道甚麼時候會商量出結果 . 總之有 Margot 的財力和我作為 Alpha 的身份應該可以幫到 Will. 我今晚便會申請加入拍賣會進行競標 .”Beverly 拍一拍 Will 的膊頭 .“Will ,放心 . 我們三個一定會盡全力幫助你 .”

“ 多謝你們 .”Will 雖然不喜歡要依賴她們,但也為能擁有這些真心的朋友而感動 .

“ 另一個好消息是甚麼？ Margot.”Abigail 好奇地問 .

“ 駐餐廳樂團 .”Margot 笑得比 Will 更燦爛 .

—————————————————————

“ 所以這就是你申請這個星期日晚上外出的原因？ ”Omega 庇護所院長 Bedelia 問坐在面前的的男孩 .

“ 難道還有其他原因嗎？ ”Will 問 .

Will 得知在星期日能擔任駐餐廳樂團後,便回庇護所向 Bedelia 申請晚上外出 .

“ 我通常不建議 Omega 在晚上工作 .”Bedelia 是很難被說服 .

“ 這只是兼職,而且也只是一晚 .”

“ 但這會令其他 Omega 視門禁為無物 .”

“Bedelia, 這門禁也是十分離譜 . 我朋友家的門禁也沒有這樣早 . 傍晚 6 點正 . 在夏天時,太陽也還未下山 .”

“ 這只是確保 Omega 的安全 .”

“ 但這也令我很難找到兼職 . 我父親沒有很多東西留給我 .”

“ 有甚麼原因令你需要賺錢？ ”

“ 讀書 .”

“Omega 高等學院不需要學費 ”

“ 我不想去那些新娘學校 . 我想去大學 .”

“ 去大學這些事你要與將來買下你的 Alpha 商量 .”

“ 我的朋友 Margot 和 Beverly 會在拍賣會上買下我 . 我不想到我要上大學時,依然要依賴她們 .”

Bedelia 頓了一頓 .

“Will. 你能確保你自己的安全嗎 ?”

“ 能 .”Will 的眼中透露出堅定的眼神 .

Bedelia 彷彿被這眼神說服 . 她未曾見過有 Omega 能如此抗拒添加於 Omega 身上的命運 .

“ 我有條件 . 如果能保證的話,我便批准你的申請同時把你的門禁延遲到 9 點 .”

“ 好,我能保證 .”Will 十分期待 .

其實 Bedelia 開出來的條件十分合理,都是確保 Will 的安全措施 . 對一般聘用 Omega 的僱主來說不是困難的事 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 留下言，給Kudos.  
> 好讀者一生平安.


	4. 老師，Bedelia院長在欺負我      Dr.Lecter, I was bullied by director Bedelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedelia院長為Will的不合作行為而想了一個計劃.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bedelia神助攻展開.

Hannibal正在準備他的晚餐.把連著肺的氣管切除,排走肺內多餘的空氣,然後切塊.把麵粉與香草混合,沾上肺塊. 平底鍋燒得紅紅的,肺塊跟著橄欖油落鍋.肺塊煎的焦脆金香,十分誘人. 

而Hannibal突然又想到同樣誘人的男孩. 幾日前他把Will迫到牆邊後,Will好像有意無意地避著他.除了在拉丁課時互動外,基本都找不著Will,也進行不到諮詢. 他必須找個辦法.

Hannibal把煎肺塊裝盤,以沙律菜作裝飾,再配上紅酒,周五的晚餐完成.

Hannibal看向盤子裏的肺塊,他記得Will第一次吃他做的人腎料理時的表情. Hannibal是十分喜歡那種感覺,他期望著下一次找到Will的時候,要邀請他再進食多次人肉料理.

但如此同時,Hannibal又為Will擾亂他的精神而苦惱.原本打算殺掉Will這個不明朗的因素,但Hannibal卻冥冥中想接近Will,觸碰他,投喂他,討好他.

這時他接了個電話.

“Hannibal,it’s Bedelia.你這個星期日有空嗎？”

Hannibal與這名Beta 相識,但她甚少主動約Hannibal. “有空.你有甚麼事情？”Hannibal想看看bedelia有甚麼主意.

“我任職的庇護所裏,有一名Omega會在餐廳裏擔任駐場樂團.你會不會有興趣和我去那餐廳食晚飯？”

“你要知道我對飲食的要求很高.一般的餐廳未必達到我的要求.”

“那是一間米之蓮餐廳,我相信這能說服你.”

“你想我甚麼時候來接你？”

“晚上6點來庇護所接我.”

“好.”

Bedelia 打來正是時候,Hannibal可以和她談一談有關Will在Omega庇護所的事.

————————————————————  
星期日,Hannibal與Bedelia到達了餐廳.這絕對不是一間Hannibal會走進去的餐廳.這間餐廳走工業風格,紅色磚牆與石灰對顧客的服裝並無要求.餐廳侍應沒有統一的裝服,甚至服務稱不上一流.

“Bedelia,你肯定這是一間米之蓮餐廳？”Hannibal的臉有點黑.

“那當然,我有特別地上網調查過.雖然從外表看不出是米之蓮推介的餐廳,但食物水準卻是一流.”

二人進入餐廳後,侍應便捧上餐牌並向二人推介了餐品和餐飲.

點完餐後,餐廳內的舞台有燈光聚集.

爵士鼓連續的敲打聲響絕全場,樂隊將會表演.

“我任職的庇護所內的其中一個Omega在台上.” Bedelia指向舞台.

Hannibal看向舞台,樂團4人正正是他的學生.Margot彈著電結他,一曲搖滾帶令全場氣氛,Beverly拿著咪高風” Are you ready?” 全場發出歡呼聲. Abigail全力輔助Margot彈出與搖滾曲相配的音符. Will則專注敲打爵士鼓.

“你再說多次這間餐廳的名字.”Hannibal開始質疑這間餐廳未必符合米之蓮的標準.  
“我只是開玩笑,米之蓮沒有推薦這間餐廳,但這裏的食物質素挺好.”Bedelia 搖晃著杯中的紅酒.

Hannibal看著舞台上的4人,他難以理解這些搖滾樂.無論是曲風或節奏,他都不認為這能與古典風格相提并論. 唯一能讓Hannibal欣賞的是在舞台上的Will. Will 傾力演出,每次敲打爵士鼓時都彷彿敲打Hannibal的心臟.Will在舞台上陶醉的表情,尤如當日Will陶醉於進食人腎時的表情. Hannibal妒忌著其他人能觀看Will與平時不同的表情.

Bedelia跟著全場嗨翻“看吧Hannibal,你的學生很給力.”

二人點的食物終於上菜,食物不算差,僅僅達到Hannibal的要求.

4人樂團的表演完結後退回到後台,他們收獲了不少觀眾的掌聲.

“Will,你看看.你的王子跟別的女人吃晚餐.”Beverly 為Will指指Hannibal的位置.

“那女人是我的庇護所院長.Dr.Bedelia Du Maurier. 另外Dr.Lecter 不是王子,他是我們的老師.” Will 望向Beverly指的方向後說道.

此時餐廳老闆Scott來了.“你們表演得很好,這是你們的演出費.”他拿出了一疊鈔票給了團長Margot,然後她平均分配給四人. “Margot,我有事想和你們商量.我想邀請你們成為常駐場樂團.每逢星期五六日駐場表演.”

“多謝你的邀請,但我想這未必可行.”Margot婉拒了Scott.

“為甚麼？”

“我有家族業務需要處理.”Margot解釋道.

“而我有欖球隊的訓練.”Beverly 附和道.

“那這兩個Omega呢？只要貝斯改彈結他,然後只表演一些純音樂也可以.” Scott似乎希望餐廳能有背景音樂. “當然,我可以確保餐廳店內的Alpha員工和Alpha顧客不會騷擾你們.”

“那我可以.” Abigail看似樂意接受這份兼職.

“我需要與庇護所院長商量先.”Will也想接受這份兼職.

“好,那你們商量後通知我.”Scott欣然接受.

——————————————————  
Hannibal與bedelia吃完晚餐,正打算送Bedelia回庇護所時,樂團4人亦從餐廳出來.

“Will,你們的表演好精彩.”Bedelia對Will不吝嗇讚賞.

“多謝你,Bedelia.” 受到認同和稱讚的Will臉上出現滿足的笑容.

“那你呢？Dr.Lecter.” Beverly 毫無忌憚地挑釁在場的另一位Alpha.

“我本人對搖滾風沒太大的興趣,古典音樂和歌劇才對了我口味.但Will對敲擊樂技巧不比職業鼓手差,這令樂團生色不少.”Hannibal也讚美Will.

“多謝你,Dr.Lecter.”Will依然避忌Hannibal,所以只有些客套的說話.

“好了,那你們怎樣回家？要我送你們嗎？”Hannibal看看能否有機會載Will回庇護所.

“我待會和Margot要商量有關貝斯和結他的配合.”Abigail說.

“沒錯,我有司機會接送.所以你們不用擔心我和Abigail.” 身為樂團團長的Margot對每次表演都好上心，而Abigail是名細心的Omega,所以她們往往能確保每次的精彩演出.

“好明顯地我不會和你們順路.”Beverly 的家與Omega庇護所是相反方向.

“So, Will.我想你不會有其他事做,跟我們回庇護所.”Bedelia 雖有有住所,但她往往都在庇護所內留宿.

——————————————————  
車內三人瀰漫着詭異的氣氛.Bedelia是三人入面最正常的人,所以她率先打破這隔膜.

“那Will,餐廳老闆對你們有甚麼評語嗎？”Bedelia先問Omega.

“他很滿意我們的表演.他打算聘請我們於週末做常駐場樂團,我亦都想和你商量這件事.”Will當然要趁快向Bedelia申請這事.

“你的團長和其他成員的意見有何意見？”

“Margot比較忙所以拒絕了.Beverly有欖球隊訓練而沒有時間.而Abigail接受了,她會由貝斯改彈結他.”Will又補充道. “老闆Scott有聘請過Omgea的經驗,他能保證Omega員工的安全.”

“聽上來好像不錯.”Bedelia沒有明確指示好或是不好.

“所以你批准？”Will問.

“你覺得呢？Hannibal”

Will突然因Bedelia對Hannibal的親暱而感到反感.

“我覺得不錯.”Hannibal 打算贊成Will的做法.

“Will那你在學校的表現如何？”Bedelia 突然切換問題.

“我想應該不錯？”Will記得過去一個月他沒有再逃課而且所有測驗成績都優良.

“但Dr.Bloom告訴我你只去了一次Omega心理諮詢.”Bedelia直接指出事情.

“我認為我不需要甚麼鬼的諮詢.”

“Will,一星期三次,放學後找Hannibal做諮詢.做不到我就停你的兼職和門禁的時間改回6點正.”這就是Bedelia的計謀,她讓Will嘗試沒有約束的滋味,然後再以此作交換.

Hannibal不禁佩服Bedelia的操控人性手段,這令他更容易接近Will.

“好.”Will逼於無奈地接受.

車已到達Omega庇護所.

“Will.既然如此明天放學後就進行諮詢,我會來課室找你.”Hannibala 決定不會讓Will再次溜走.

“如果Will再次溜走的話,你即管通知我吧.”  
Bedelia為了這個不聽話的Omega用盡了所有辦法.

“當然.”Hannibal駕車離去.

Will怒目而視Bedelia.

“去睡吧,Will.”Bedelia臉上掛滿了勝利的笑容.多年來應付不同難搞的Omega,她可是有不少心得.

Will回到房間後,怒摔枕頭.他沒有看清Bedelia 的詭計,一步一步地跌進她的圈套.但Will也需向餐廳老闆Scott確認聘用的事.反正只要拍賣會上,Beverly成功買下Will,那就不再需要和Hannibal做諮詢.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實ch 4我早幾日已經完成，但我通常是完成兩篇後才出較前的一篇.因為我發覺有時須要修改上一篇的情節，才令下一篇變得較為有趣.
> 
> 另外，我的語言能力其實不強，有時我會懷疑我是不是有輕微的讀寫障礙. 所以亦都要多謝各位讀者願意閱讀這篇同人文，見到有留言有Kudos而且Hit數每日都上升，這真是令我好開心.
> 
> 現在ch 5都完成，當ch6都完成後，就會發佈Ch 5.


	5. 老師，其實你不太差    Dr.Lecter, You're not that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will 與Hannibal的第一次心理諮詢比Will想像的還要好.因此,Will對Hannibal的好感度在慢慢地萌生.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另外有寫感恩節番外篇,有興趣可以去看看.

陽光照射在Omega諮詢室,諮詢室內播放著柔和的音樂,窗外的微微涼風送入室中.室內使用了令Omega舒適的顏色作主調,毛茸茸的動物公仔在諮詢室內的角落.諮詢室內的一切皆與室內坐在躺椅上二人大相徑庭,他們已默不出聲地過了一小時.

身穿黑底白條西裝的 Hannibal 坐在其中一張黑色真皮躺椅上 . “Will, 你有沒有事想說？ ” 

“ 沒有 .” 坐在另一張黑色真皮躺椅上的 Will 簡短回答 .

Hannibal 從躺椅起身,走到櫃子中拿出一個保溫袋 . 他把保溫袋內的東西拿出來,是一盒盛有食物的盒子 .

“ 這是甚麼？ ”Will 終於主動與 Hannibal 說話 .

“ 下午茶小食, 莎樂美腸配法包,你想試試想嗎？ ” Hannibal 打開食物盒的蓋子 . 莎樂美腸卷成玫瑰形狀, 橄欖片鋪在莎樂美腸上,底層則是香脆的烘法包片 .

“ 不需要 .”Will 還記得 Beverly 曾責備他不要隨便接受 Alpha 投喂的事，即使 Hannibal 做的小食有多吸引， Will 必需拒絕 .

“ 你肯定？這是我親手製作的香腸,肉類的來源我可以保證 .”

“ 新聞說只有部分器官遺失,沒有說肌肉或肢體 .” Will  指出那具 Beta 屍體沒有可能製成香腸 .

“ 這些香腸的來源不是由同一隻 「 公牛 」 提供 . 是來自另一隻粗暴的豬玀 . 所以你會想試嗎？ ”Hannibal 把盒子遞到 Will 的臉前 .

Will 再次被他的欲望動搖 , 他可沒有忘掉那美味 .

Will 從盒子拿出其中一塊的小食放進口中,瘦肉與肥肉的比例完美,鮮咸油香 .Will 再次能夠感受到那種人肉的美味 .“ 多謝 , 這也十分美味 .”

“Will, 你能告訴我你對於拍賣會有甚麼打算？ ”

“Margot 會拿出 20 萬美金與 Bevelry 一起出席拍賣會 . 屆時,她們會將我拍賣下來 .

“ 這不一筆小數目,你真的打算接受嗎？ ”Hannibal 可不認為 Will 會如此輕易接受別人的幫助 .

“ 不會 . 所以我打算將來會還清這筆數目 .”

“ 怎樣還清？餐廳兼職可不足夠 .”

“ 沒錯,所以我還會找其他收入來源 . 確保我不但可以逐點還清數目同時可以儲錢去大學 .”

“ 大學的確是不錯的選擇 . 我認為比起 Omega 學校,大學更適合你 .”

Will 有點意外 Hannibal 會如此認同他 . “ 多謝你 ,Dr.Lecter.Bedelia 與你很不同 .”

“ 她雖與眾不同,但也被俗世的觀念蒂固得太多,因此她忽略了你身上的可能性 .”

“ 你和 Bedelia 是情侶關係嗎？ ” Will 對於晚上遇見他們二人進行晚餐有點好奇 .

“ 不是 . 你和 Matthew Brown  曾是情侶關係嗎？ ”

“ 不是 . 你為甚麼突然提到他？ ” Will 十分討厭 Matthew.

“ 他是一名頗出色的 Alpha.  成績與運動都好有天賦,也曾奪過洲游泳比賽冠軍 . 他的家庭也相當富裕,本校很多女生都很喜歡他 .”

“ 那只是表面的事,你根本不清楚他 .”

“ 沒錯,所以我想知道你為什麼討厭他？ Matthew  好明顯很喜歡你 .”

“ 我必須要解釋嗎？ ”

“ 如果你願意說的話,我很樂意與你分享「公牛」的心臟.” Hannibal很懂得甚麼魚餌能令Will上釣. 

Will 沉思了一會 .

“ 我和他讀同一間小學,那時他經常霸凌我 . 他把我的畫作撕掉,他不允許男生和我玩耍,也會恐嚇女生不要跟我交流 . 甚至在我回家時,他會坐著那輛名車跟著我後面,炫耀著他的富有 . 我的小學生活亦因為他而不快樂 . 但升上高中進入青春期後,我分化成 Omega. 他也在那時改變了他的態度,這令我覺得他十分噁心 .” Will 一直以來的抑壓也爆發出來 .

“ 的確這真是十分噁心 . 那時候的老師沒有幫你嗎？ ”

“ 沒有 . 因為 Matthew Brown  的父母給了老師們不少好處 .”

“ 真是一班卑鄙的老師 .”

“所以現在的高中生活是我夢寐以求的校園生活. 我有一班真心的好朋友, Dr.Bloom是一個正直的校長,大部分老師都很公正,除了Matthew Brown之外,我滿足於這個高中生活.”

“ 我很高興你能告訴分享這些事 . 可惜校園快要關門,我們要結束諮詢 .”

“ 嗯 .” 正當 Will 要踏出門口時 “Dr.Lecter,  跟你進行諮詢感覺不差 .”

“ 多謝你的讚賞 .”Hannibal 突然好像想到了甚麼 .” 等等, Will.” 

Hannibal 從公文包取出一本書 , “ 這個送給你 .”

Will 接過書籍 .” 防身術應用手冊 , Why?”

“ 當然是因為 Matthew Brown, 但我亦對我上次在醫療室的事情感到抱歉.所以我希望透過這份禮物能獲得你的原諒.”

Will 笑出了聲 .“ 這份禮物真是十分實用 . 多謝你 .”

“ 再見, Will.” Hannibal 向 Will 道別 .

“ 再見, Dr.Lecter.” Will 也回應了 Hannibal.

—————————————————————

Will 回到了庇護所後,又被 Bedelia  叫到辦公室 .

Bedelia  臉露出開心的笑容 . “Will,Will,Will~”

Will 從來沒有聽過 Bedelia 如此叫他 . “Yes?”

“ 你有時真出乎我的預期 . 我接到 Hannibal 打來電話,他說你在諮詢期間表現很好 .”

Will 有點難以自信, Hannibal 居然特登地致電 Bedelia 讚揚他 .

“ 對此結果我很滿意,所以有份禮物獎勵你 .”Bedelia  從抽屜中拿出了一個信封 .” 打開來看看 .”

Will 打開了信封,這是一封通知 Will 獲聘兼職的信 . “Bedelia,  這是 ...”

“ 餐館老闆 Scott 確認聘用你作常駐場樂團的通知書,這星期五晚上你便可以去工作 .”

“ 多謝你, Bedelia.” 

“ 去睡吧, Will. 你明天還要上課 .”

Will 回到了房間,他拿出 Hannibal 送給他的防身術應用手冊 . 他決定睡前好好地學習防身術，以免再遇到 Matthew 時面臨危險 .

—————————————————————

音樂室的 4 人樂團聚集一堂,搖滾風格的樂章尤如洪水般襲擊此室 . 音樂室外有些同學聚集,他們除了是為了欣賞歌曲外,還有的是想看看 Omega 敲打樂器時的美態 .

“Will, 你比我還受歡迎 .”

“Beverly, 這當然不是 . 你看看有幾個之前向你表白的男生在門外一直偷看 .”

“ 今日就練到這兒,我們明天再繼續練習.”Margot似乎滿意今日的練習. 

“ 等等,你們不知道明天放學後我有欖球比賽嗎？ ”

“Beverly,你沒有跟我們說過.”Abigail跟Beverly解釋道. 

“ 好,那現在我向你們宣布,明天我有比賽 . 你們三個要做我的啦啦隊,不能缺席 .” Beverly  身為 Alpha 的霸道特質在這一刻顯露無遺 .

“ 但明天我要去 Dr.Lecter 裏進行諮詢 .”

“ 那就向他說取消諮詢 . 你們兩個如果還有別的事最好推了它 .”Beverly  堅持眾人必須出席她的比賽 .

“Alpha 真是霸道任性 .”Margot 唉了一口氣 . “ 明天在哪處比賽？ ”

“ 公路旁的那個欖球場 .”

“ 那還近我的家,我想我可以為你打氣 .” Abigail 出席了 .

“Will, 你現在立即去找 Dr.Lecter 跟他取消明天的諮詢 .”Beverly 把 Will 推出音樂室門口,著令他快點取消諮詢 .

Will 逼於無奈地去找 Dr.Lecter. 在 Omega 心理諮詢室門前, Will 巧遇地碰見 Hannibal 正送另一位 Omega 學生離開 .

“Will 你是來找我嗎？ ”

“ 是 . 但如果你還忙著的話,我可以遲點再來 .”

“ 不忙 .” Hannibal 轉向另一名 Omega 說 “ 那兩星期後的諮詢再繼續 .” Hannibal 與另一名 Omega 定了下次諮詢日期後,該名 Omega 便離開 .

“ 兩個星期？其他的 Omega 都是兩星期進行一次諮詢？ ”Will 好奇地問 .

“ 大概是兩至三星期一次 . 除非她們因發情期而取消 .” Hannibal 邀請了 Will 進入諮詢室 .

“ 所以你來找我是發生甚麼事？ ”

“ 我想取消明天放學後的諮詢 .”

“Will, 我不建議你取消 . 你答應過 Bedelia  院長 .”Hannibal 相當不滿意 Will 的決定 .

“ 我知道 . 但 Beverly 明天欖球比賽,她希望我能到場為她打氣 .”

“Abigail 和 Margot 都去？ ”

“ 對 . 因為場地就在公路旁, Abigail 的家離欖球不遠 .”

Hannibal 沉思了一會兒, “ 既然如此, Will 我有個特別的提議 . 明天我們依然進行諮詢,但地點改在欖球場 . 到時候一路為你的朋友打氣,一路進行諮詢 .” Hannibal 提議道 .

Will 對這個提議有點意料不到 . “ 這真是可以嗎？ ”

“ 可以 . 我相信這間 Omega 心理諮詢室對你來說不是一個最舒適的環境,戶外的地方反而更適合你 . 另外,朋友對於你來說是十分重要,有朋友的地方會令你更放鬆 .”

Will 欣然接受這決定 .

“ 那明天放學後我載你們去球場,我都會通知 Dr.Bloom 和 Bedelia 有關更改諮詢的場地 .”

“ 那麻煩你啦, Dr.Lecter.”

Will 把這消息告訴樂團成員 .

“Dr.Lecter 似乎不捨得把你讓給另一位 Alpha.” Margot 向 Beverly  睄了一眼 .

“ 誰理他 . 總之明天有兩個 Omega 就行 .”

“Beverly ,難道你又是想用我和 Will 分散對手的注意力嗎？ ”Abigail 生氣了 .

“Omega ～ Omega~. 你們要知道自己的偉大之處,最多之後我請你去樂園玩 .”Beverly  的詭計又實行 .

“ 你肯定這一次都成功？上一次有效不代表這一次同樣有效 .” Margot 分析道 .

“ 一定有效 . 那隊欖球隊的高中連一個 Omega 都沒有 .”Beverly 反駁道 .

“ 看來明天的比賽會異常地精彩 .” Margot 不禁好奇明天的比賽會演變成怎樣的結果 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew 好似很壞,但其實是有原因.  
> CH 6已寫完，Ch7完成後便會發佈Ch6.


	6. 老師，你是在軋車    Dr.Lecter, you are rocking the motor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到了Bevelry比賽當日,Hannibal用Will意想不到的方式到達球場. 在Beverly 當比賽期間,發生了點趣事.
> 
> On the day of the Bevelry game, Hannibal reached the stadium in a way that Will unexpected. During the Beverly game, something interesting happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本打算有300Hit時放,但等左好幾個鐘都係295hits.我想這應該是到頂.

比賽當日,Will打算與Margot和Abigail乘坐Hannibal的車子到球場,但意外的是他找不了她們. 

“Dr.Lecter, 你有看見 Margot 和 Abigail 嗎？ ”Will 打算前往諮詢室時, Hannibal 正在從裏頭出來 .

“Dr.Bloom 打算載 Margot 到球場,結果 Margot 拉了 Abigail 上 Dr.Bloom 的車 .” 

Will 發現 Hannibal 今天著的不是三件式西裝 . 深藍色的上衣恤衫配搭電單車皮質黑色防摔褲,外套則是一件電單車褸 .

Hannibal 留意到 Will 的目光,便說 “ 這樣的服裝比較方便 . 我們去停車場吧 .”

Will 跟隨著 Hannibal 途中, Will 覺得 Hannibal 這樣穿搭真帥氣（ 作者都覺得） ,但也好奇為什麼這樣比較方便,畢竟 Hannibal 通常是駕駛私家車來到學校 . 直到 Will 到了停車場時才明白原因 .

Hannibal 拿出兩個電單車頭盔,一個全盔,一個半盔 . 並把半盔的交給 Will. “ 把它載上 .”

“ 這是電單車 .”

“ 再明顯不過 .”

“ 我們騎電單車到球埸？ ”

“ 我不認為還有其他交通工具 .” 

Will 哼笑了聲,他把頭盔載上 .

“ 你這裏的扣子還未扣上 .”Hannibal 幫 Will 調整頭盔 .

“ 這是我第一次坐電單車 .”

“ 如果我駕得太快,你就跟我說 .”

Will 坐在 Hannibal 後面,但他不知道應該把手放在哪裏 .

Hannibal 把 Will 的雙手放在他的腰部 .“ 抓緊,我們出發 .” 引擎催落和電單車的加速令 Will 緊緊地攬著 Hannibal, 二人之間已無距離 ,Will由此感受到Hannibal 強壯的身體 .

Hannibal 的撇車技術確實是一流 .Will 感受到電單車的速度帶來的刺激感,腎上腺飆升至從未到達的水平 . 駕駛著電單車的 Hannibal 能從背後感受到 Will 興奮的心跳 . “Will,  你還好嗎？ ”“ 還 ... 還好 .”Will 十分喜歡這種感覺 .

沿路的風景尤如走馬燈閃過,在微風中 Will 聞到一絲絲的氣息,是來自 Hannibal 發出的 Alpha 訊息素 . 訊息素散發出令 Omega 感到安全的氣味 ,Will 不自覺比之前更靠近 Hannibal 的頸子 , 聞著這般令人幸福的感覺 .

Hannibal 察覺了 Will 的舉動 , 他也享受著這個與 Will 短暫的行車時間 .

Hannibal 慢慢把電單車駛至球場停車場 ,Will 也從這幸福感中清醒過來 .

“想不到你能承受這種速度,通常Omega會因高速而嘔吐.”Hannibal跨下了車.

“ 我好明顯沒有跟他們一樣 .” Will 也下車 .“ 你有用電單車載過其他 Omega 嗎？ ”Will 把頭盔脫下交給 Hannibal.

Hannibal 接過頭盔 . “ 我沒有載過 Omega, 也沒載過有其他人 . 你是我第一個電單車的乘客 .” Hannibal  轉身整理頭盔,把它們放在電單車的箱子內 .  但若果此刻 Hannibal 沒有轉身的話,他會發現 Will 因剛剛的說話而瞬間臉通紅,亦會發現臉通紅的 Will 是如此可愛 .( 萌 )

二人穿過停車場, 到達了 Abigail 她們所在的觀眾席 .Margot 和 Abigail 坐在前排 , 而 Alana 則坐在 Margot 後排 . “Will,this way.” Margot 呼喚著 Will 過來觀眾席 . 觀眾席十分靠近 Beverly  那隊的球員位置 , 近得樂團 4 人能互相交流 .

“ 太好了 , 兩個 Omega 都到齊 . 一會兒你們要熱情點為我打氣,知道嗎？ ”  身穿欖球隊制服的 Beverly 異常帥氣 .

“ 就像上一次般 .” Abigail 因 Beverly 又利用 Omega 的特性而苦笑 .

“Beverly  你都要努力 . 不能只靠 Will 和 Abigail.”Margot 在旁說 .

“ 你千萬不要輕敵 .”Will 給了 Beverly  囑咐 .

Beverly  把欖球頭套戴上 , 全身散發出 Alpha 應有的戰鬥氣息 . “ 看著我打贏這場比賽 .”

比賽正式開始 ,Beverly  與隊友已排例好陣型 . 站在 Beverly 面前的對手望一望 Will 所在之處 . “ 那一個是你的 Omega?”

Beverly  的計劃開始就奏效 . “ 兩個 . 那兩個都是我的 Omega. 幹麼？低等的 Alpha 妒忌我嗎？ ” Beverly令對方球員受到激怒 .

哨子聲響 ,Beverly  一口氣衝向前 , 成功地把對方撞飛 .Beverly  跑向前 , 欖球朝她的方向飛翔 . 她成功接了欖球 , 與此同時幾個 Alpha 對手衝向她 .Beverly  加快地跑向得分區 , 跑得快過他們 , 終於成功達陣 . 開埸不夠 5 分鐘, Beverly  便首先得分 .

“Wow~, Beverly .” Abigail  和 Will 很明白他們的角色 .

“ 我好驚訝你會觀看這些比賽 .”Alana 向同樣坐在後排的 Hannibal 說 .

“ 的確我本身不太喜歡這種暴力運動 , 但 Will 想為他的朋友打氣 . 我亦想透過這種方式 , 看看能否為諮詢帶來更大的效果 .”Hannibal 雖然與 Alana 談話,但目光沒有離開過坐在前排的 Will. “ 反而是你 ,Dr.Bloom.  你似乎對 Margot Verger  過於 ... 照顧 .”

“ 她只是我的學生 .”

“ 他們都是你的學生 .”Hannibal 沒有點明 Alana 對待 Margot 的方式不同於其他學生 .

比賽一開始 ,Beverly 的激將法成功令對方球員士氣低落 , 比賽結果顯然易見 . 上半場的比賽結束 ,Beverly  的球隊擁有得分上的差距優勢 . 中場休息的時間, Beverly 不遺餘力地商討下半場的戰術 , 沒有半點的大意 .

Hannibal 不禁佩服起這名女 Alpha,  她能明白所有比賽靠的不只是單單體能上的優勢 , 更重要的是思考整場比賽的戰術 .

“Will, 我想去買點飲品 , 你能陪我嗎？ ”Abigail 想在中場休息期間買點飲料 .

“ 好吧 .Margot, 需要順便買你那份嗎？ ”Will 不介意 Abigail 的請求 .

“ 那我要一份爆谷和汽水 .”

“Dr.Bloom 和 Dr.Lecter 要甚麼？ ”

Dr.Bloom 望了一望 Margot 才後再說 “ 我和 Margot 一樣要爆谷和汽水便可以 .”

“ 我甚麼都不需要 .”Dr.Lecter 真是吃不慣垃圾食物 .

Abigail  和 Will 隨後便到球場旁的小食亭 , 點了共四杯汽水和兩份奶油爆谷 , 但 Will 覺得有餓 , 隨即加點了一份熱狗 . “Will, 你覺得我們能拿到那麼多嗎？ ”

“ 放心 , 應該沒有問題 .” 反正球場有提供飲品紙盤 , 一次過拿四杯飲品不是問題 .

“ 不好意思 , 先生 . 爆谷和熱狗需要等久一點 .” 小食亭的職員遞了飲品給 Will 他們 .

“ 要不 Abigail 你先拿飲品回去吧 . 我待會兒拿食物後便回來 .” Will 不想 Abigail 一直在這裏站得太久 .

“ 那你要小心點 .” Abigail 拿了飲品 , 的確有了飲品紙盤真是比較容易拿飲品 , 隨後她便向觀眾席方向離去 .

Will  依靠著欄杆 , 一個人在小食亭等待食物 . 他看見一對父子走向小食亭 , 兒子很小 , 可能大概 4-5 歲 . 他騎在父親的肩膀上 , 指著小食亭的餐牌上 , 向父親撒嬌要點棉花糖 . Will 也記起小時候的事 , 他和父親 Lancelot 也像那對父子一樣 , 在去釣魚的途中騎在父親 Lancelot 的肩膀上 .Will 開始想念他的父親 .

“Hey, 可愛的 Omega, 你是一個人嗎？ ” 就在 Will 回憶小時候的事情時 , 有一個男 Alpha 站在他的旁邊 .

“...” Will 望了他一眼後 , 便沒有出聲 .Will 經歷過無數次的搭訕後 ,  明白到只要不理會 , 他們最終會失了興趣 .

“ 你想喝點東西嗎？我請客 .” 男 Alpha 依然向 Will 發出邀請 .

這時小食亭的職員向 Will示意, 食物已準備好放在盤子上.Will立即上前拿取食物 .

正當 Will 前往觀眾席時 , 那名 Alpha 攔截了他 .“ 你點了熱狗？我也有大熱狗 , 要不要嘗試下 .” 這簡直是毫不保留的性騷擾 .

“ 不需要 , 請你不要擋路 . 我的 Alpha 還在等候我 .”Will 決定說謊以令面前的 Alpha 知道 Will 是名草有主 .

“ 別亂說話 ,Omega. 你頸後沒有咬痕 , 你根本沒有 Alpha.” Will 的謊話成效甚微 , 眼前的 Alpha 甚至伸出手打算觸碰 Will, 但被人截住 .

“ 你錯 , 他是有 Alpha.”Hannibal 突然出現了 .

“ 你是他的 Alpha?”

“ 對. ”

“ 但我不這樣認為 .”

Alpha 立即向 Hannibal 打出直拳 , 但被 Hannibal 閃避 , 他用膝蓋撞向 Alpha 的下腹 .Will 認得這招式是 Hannibal 送給他的防身術手冊裏有寫的 .Alpha 應聲倒地 , 看來這招式真是有效 .

“ 希望你不要再騷擾我的 Omega.”Hannibal 掉下說話後 , 便帶 Will 離開 .

“Will, 你沒有事嗎？ ”Hannibal 的手握緊著 Will 的雙肩 .

“ 沒事 . 但為什麼你會突然出現 .”

“Abigail  說你一個人在小食亭 , 我擔心你遇到壞人 , 所以過來找你 .”

“ 但你剛剛為什麼自認是我的 Alpha?” Will  想知道原因 . 因為若果要救他 , 只需要稱自己是老師便可 .

Hannibal 這會兒真是被 Will 考起 . 剛剛他看見 Will 被人搭訕的時候 , 他覺得怒氣衝天簡直比 Matthew Brown  的時候更生氣 . 所以一時之間心直口快說出來 .” 這只是個藉口而已 , 我們快回去吧 ,Margot 和 Dr.Bloom 還等待著爆谷 .”Hannibal 拿走了 Will 手上的盤子 , 一股勁走回觀眾席 .Will 緩緩跟上 .

“ 你真是太慢啦 ,Will. 下半場已經開始了. ” Margot 接過了爆谷和汽水 .

“ 比賽進行成如何？ ”Will 一邊吃著熱狗一發問 .

“ 十分順利 , 比數已經拉開了很多 .”Abigail 指了比賽看板 , 上半場的 10:35 到了下半場的 20:60 看來 Beverly 的隊伍已經算勝利 .

比賽結束 Beverly  的隊伍獲得勝利 , 以 25:70 的絕對差距贏得這場比賽 .

“Wow~Beverly.”Will 為 Beverly 歡呼 .

“ 太好啦 .” Margot 和 Abigail 也同時時間為 Beverly 贏得這場比賽而開心 .

Margot  和 Abigail 一個左一個右擁抱著 Will, 差點令他呼吸不了 . 突然 Will 感受到從背後有一種拉力把他離開 Margot 和 Abigail.Margot 的情況也是一樣 , 但拉走她的人與 Will 的不是同一人 . 拉走 Will 的是 Hannibal,  而拉走 Margot 的是 Alana.Will 和 Margot 都紛紛望向後面的人 .

但出聲的是不關事的 Abigail. “Dr.Lecter, Dr.Bloom, 你們幹什麼？ ”

Dr.Bloom 當然被 Abigail 這一問而口窒窒 , 她還不想說出是因為妒忌 Will 可以得到 Margot 的擁抱而她沒有 .

“ 當然是因為 Will 被你們抱得太大力 , 他差點呼吸不了 .” Hannibal 出手解圍 .

“ 沒錯 , 我可不想在有兩名教員的情況下 , 依然有學生受傷 .” Alana 附和了 Hannibal.

Hannibal 當然看穿 Alana 發生甚麼事 , 她與 Hannibal 一樣 , 喜歡了自己的學生 .

比賽結束後 ,Beverly  與 Will 他們會合 .

“Beverly Katz, 你在球場上表現十分精彩 .” Alana 對 Beverly  的運動天賦十分欣賞 .

“ 怎比得上場邊的 Omega 表現那麼精彩 .Will 你食熱狗是哪招？ ”Beverly  可沒有忽略對方球員在留意 Will 的一舉一動 .

“ 吓？ ” Will 不太明白 Beverly  所指何事 .

但 Hannibal 當然明白 Beverly 所指 . Hannibal 留意到 Will 在吃熱狗時 , 球場裏大多數單身的 Alpha 都看著 Will, 因為 Will 的動作帶給了他們不少遐想 .

“Beverly!” Alana 制止了 Beverly  想繼續說下去的舉動 . “ 負責接送球隊的校車就快開走 , 你確定要繼續留在這裏嗎？ ”

“ 好好好 , 那我走先 . 明天再見 .” Beverly 與樂團團員道別後 , 便拿護具袋上了校車 .

“ 那我負責送 Margot 和 Abigail 回家吧 .Dr.Lecter  你可以送 Will 回庇護所嗎？ ”Alana 向 Hannibal  提議 , 她想利用機會與 Margot 共處 .

“ 當然可以 .”Hannibal 欣然地接受 .

Hannibal 與 Alana 的車放在停車場兩端 , 所以他們沒有走在一起 . 當 Will 和 Hannibal 走向電單車停泊處時 ,Will  再次看見小食亭那對父子 . 父親把兒子從肩膀上放下來 , 並在兒子的額上給了一個吻 , 隨後把兒子扶上車 . 他們的一舉一動都表明著是一對感情深厚的父子 .

“Will...Will!”Hannibal  呼叫了 Will 數次才得到回應 . “ 呀？ ” Will 終於回過神 .

“ 頭盔 .”

Will 接過了 Hannibal 手中的頭盔 , 便上了他的電單車 .

“Will, 記著坐穩 .”Hannibal 駕駛著電單車從球場出發往 Omega 庇護所去 .

駕駛途中 Hannibal 察覺 Will 異常地安靜 , 沒有來程時的興奮 .

Hannibal 送 Will 到了 Omega 庇護所的門口 . “ 今日多謝你接送我 ,Dr.Lecter.”

“ 不要客氣 ,Will.”

“ 那晚安 .”

“ 晚安 .” Hannibal 開車離去 .

在 Hannibal 回到家後 , 接了一個意想不到的電話 .

“Hannibal, 你把 Will 帶到那裏？現在已經很晚 , 球賽也一早完了 , 你很應該把 Will 帶回來 .”  身為院長的 Bedelia  瘋狂向 Hannibal 咆哮著 .

“ 等等 , 你在說甚麼 .”

“Will 還未回來庇護所 .”

這下真的震驚了 Hannibal, 因為他確實送 Will 到了門口 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本我是沒有打算寫Will食熱狗,但看了某篇Will與熱狗的同人文之後,便覺得熱狗與Will十分合襯.
> 
> Ch 7已寫完,Ch 8完成後便會發怖.
> 
> 我有時在想不如定一個定期更新的日子. 各位覺得星期一至日哪兩個日子更新會比較適合讀者的閱讀時間？


	7. 老師，不要生我氣.  Dr.Lecter, don't angry with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will徹夜不歸,令Hannibal一整夜都尋找著Will.因此Hannibal生氣了.Wil為了挽回Hannibal,決定向他說出偷跑的原因.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will是一個恩念家人的孩子,十分可憐.但不可憐便不是Will.

Will 終於在接近黎明的時分回到庇護所 , 不出所料他又被叫到院長室 .

  
”Will,  你又去哪裏？ ” Bedelia  對於 Will 的第三十八次逃走已感到不意外 .

“ 沒有到哪裏 .”

Bedelia 拿起桌上的電話 ,  按了幾個按鈕後便遞交了 Will. ”Hannibal 找了你一整夜 .”

電話裏頭傳出 Hannibal 的聲音 . ” Bedelia,  我還尋找 Will, 一有消息我便會通知你 .”

”...”Will 十分驚訝 Hannibal 居然在找他 .

”Bedelia?”

”Dr.Lecter, 我是 Will, 我已經回到庇護所 . 你不需要 —“Will 被 Hannibal 掛斷電話 .

“ 他掛斷了 .”Will 緩緩放下電話 .

” 那是當然 , 一個 Omega 在沒有通知任何人的情況下偷跑了出去 . 再令擔心他的人四處尋找他 , 結果 Omege 像沒有事一般回來 . 正常人當然會生氣 .” Bedelia 另一計劃又開始實行 , 為的當然是令 Will 不要在拍賣會前再次偷走 . ” 去準備上學吧 ,Will.”

——————————————————

Will 回到學校後 ,  便四處尋找 Hannibal, 打算向他解釋偷跑的事 . 但無奈的是 Hannibal 就像躲避他般 ,Will 看不見他 . 最終到了拉丁課 , Hannibal 一反常態與 Will 保持距離 , 一下課便離開課室 . 

”Dr.Lecter, Wait!” Will 追上去 .

“Sorry, Will. 我還有別事 . 下次再說吧 .”Hannibal 拋下一句便離去 .

” 這次公主令王子生氣吧 .”Beverly 突然出現並搭著 Will 的肩膀 .

”Beverly, 你在說什麼 .”

”Dr.Bloom 昨晚打給我 ,Margot 和 Abigail, 問你是不是和我們一起 . 你又是偷跑 , 對嗎？ ”

” 這平常也發生 .”

“ 但是在 Dr.Lecter 為你做了心理諮詢後的第一次 . 你可知道 , Dr.Bloom 叫了 Dr.Lecter 到校長室有好一段時間 .”Beverly  看見 Will 的臉沉了下來 . “ 還聽說他收了警告信 , 真令人擔憂 . 入職不夠一個月便收到警告信 , 看來他很難在學校繼續工作下去 .” Beverly  對添油添醋的能力是不容置疑 .

” 這是我害嗎？ ” Will 開始害怕連累了 Hannibal.

” 難道是我害嗎？ ”Beverly 諷刺 Will 說 .” 你放學後趕快向 Dr.Lecter 道歉 . 我會向 Margot 她們說你沒有時間到樂團練習 .”Beverly  說完後便回到她所屬的課室 .

看樣子 Will 決定放學後再找 Hannibal.  然而幻想是美好 , 現實是殘酷的 . Hannibal 在放學後便以要為其他 Omega 進行心理諮詢而拒絕與 Will 見面 .  但 Will 是知道的 ,  他在放學後便逗留在諮詢室門前 ,  他基本上確定沒有任何一個 Omega 走進諮詢室 , 甚至他還能確定校內所有 Omega 已經離開校園 . Will 這次真是確實感受到他偷跑的後果 . 他走到學校停車場 , 打算在 Hannibal 的車子旁邊等待他 . 但遺憾的是 Hannibal 的車子早已不見蹤影 , 看來他已經離開學校 .

Will 回到了庇護所 .  晚餐時候 ,Will 到了食堂 , 十分普通的芝士通心粉 ,  配上白灼的豌豆和紅蘿蔔 , 與 Hannibal 烹調的美食相比 , 這份晚餐真顯得淡而無味 .  有一人拉開了 Will 對面的坐位 .

” 終於到了晚餐時間 , 我餓得很 .”  坐在 Will 對面的是 Bedelia. 她甚少出現在食堂裏 , 她通常會在院長辦公室內用膳 . 

Will 看見了 Bedelia 拿出了保溫盒 . “ 紅酒燴牛肋 . 洋蔥 ,  紅蘿蔔 ,  西芹等蔬菜作為基礎 , 把安格斯牛肋煎香再以蔬菜 , 紅酒和上湯炖煮 . 這是一道十分經典的法國菜 .”Bedelia  一句一句地介紹著她的晚餐 .

“ 很有 Dr.Lecter 的風格 .”Will 聯想起 Hannibal 曾經對他的投喂 .

“ 這要多謝烹調這美食的人 .”

” 是 Dr.Lecter 嗎？ ”

Will 第二次提到 Hannibal,Bedelia  不禁笑起來 . ”No, 是我的烹飪老師 .  他是一名紳士 .”  隨後她又加了一句 . “ 他是一名出色的 Beta.”

” 不要以為我不知道 . 你是想利用 Dr.Lecter 對我的冷淡而令我不要再偷跑 . 我看穿你的詭計 ,Bedelia.”

” 那有效嗎？ ”Bedelia  知道這暪不過 Will, 但她仍然很有自信 .

“ 這 ... 十分有效 .”Will 垂頭喪氣地說 .

” 那當然 .”Bedelia  把紅酒燴牛肋放進口中 . “That’s so delicious.” Bedelia  十分享受這美食 , 也享受著 Will 變乖的過程 .

—————————————————————

今日 Will 可十分肯定 Hannibal 不會逃避他 , 畢竟今日是他的 Omega 心理諮詢的日子 .  他敲響諮詢室的大門 .

” 進來 .” 

“ 你好 , Dr.Lecter.”

” 你好 ,Will.” Hannibal  的語氣十分平淡 , 彷彿對 Will 失去興趣般 .

彷如第一次的諮詢般 , 二人異常地沉默 .

“Will, 你有沒有事想說？ ”

“ 有 .”

”...”

“ 對不起 .”

” 為什麼？ ”

“ 因為你一整夜都在找我 .”

” 不應該是這個原因 .Will, 你能告訴我那晚你在哪裏？ ”

”...”Will 搖搖頭 .

“ 既然如此 , 我們結束這次的諮詢吧 .”Hannibal 站起身 , 收拾桌上的物品準備離開校園 .” 如果你不想進行諮詢的話 ,  我會與 Bedelia 和 Dr.Bloom 商量 , 把一星期三次的諮詢改為一星期一次 .”

Will 心想這不是他想要的結果 ,  他依然想看見 Hannibal, 想和他一起 . Will 在 Hannibal 踏出門口前從後抱著他 .

“Will, 這不恰當 .”

“ 我會放手 .”

”Will.”

“ 我會帶你去那晚我去了哪裏 , 所以請你不要不理我 .”

Hannibal 接受了 Will 的建議 , 並一同前往停車場 .Will 上了 Hannibal 的私家車 , 並為他指了路 .

” 在這裏停下來 .”

Hannibal 看了看 , 這是一間花店 . “ Will, 不要告訴我那晚你是來了這花店 .”

” 當然不是 , 你在這裏等一下我 .”Will 下了車 , 直奔去花店 . 

花店店主是一名 Omega 的老太太 ,  她給了 Will 一束花 , 看上去蠻心疼著 Will.

Will 拿著花束回到車內 .” 我們繼續前進 .”

Hannibal 看著花束 ,  這是全白花材 ,  康乃馨、金魚草、小雛菊 , 全是表達追思的意思 .Hannibal 有一種預感 , 一種悲傷的預感 .

果不其然 ,Will 的目的地是一座墓園 . 這座墓園是位於 Omega 庇護所不遠處的地方 ,  墓園後面便是一大片的森林與一條河流 , 而那片森林便是 Hannibal 在殺害那個 Beta 的地方 . Hannibal 能想像到 Will 為何那天會出現在森林裏 .

Will 和 Hannibal 下了車 ,  經過曲折的小路後 , 終於到達一座墓碑的前面 .Will  用手袖擦了擦墓碑 , 並把花束放在墓碑前 .

Hannibal看了看墓碑上的字, Lancelot 與Finnabair Graham合葬於此.

” 在比賽那日 , 我看見你盯著一對父子 .” Hannibal 開始清楚 Will 為何要偷跑出來 .

” 我每逢想念父親時 , 便會從庇護所偷跑出來 . 比賽當日 , 那對父子令我想起小時候經常騎膊馬 , 我的父親和我玩得很開心 .” 

” 你為何不通知 Bedelia, 你想探望你的父親 .”

“ 通知過 . 在我入住庇護所後 , 我想念我父親 , 我想來這裏 . 但 Bedelia 院長認為我太憂愁太敏感 , 不適合看見會引起悲傷的事物 . 所以她不批准我到這裏 .”

” 所以你擁有 38 次從庇護所偷跑的記錄 .”

“ 對 . 第 37 次時 , 是我剛得知拍賣會日期來臨 . 所以我才會在森林看見你 .”Will 的眼睛開始通紅 . ”Dr.Lecter, 我好抱歉我從庇護所裏偷走出來 . 但你能明白我嗎？為何我想見見我的父親也不能 .” 

Hannibal 第一次看見身為 Omega 的 Will 如此脆弱的哭出來 ,  難免覺得心痛 .

” 我有一個妹妹叫作 Mischa, 我很疼愛她 . 但她在我小時候便去世 , 我也時常在想念她 .  我明白你的感受 ,Will.”Hannibal 遞給 Will 一巾絲製袋巾 , 把 Will 抱入懷中 ,  任他哭泣 , 即使會弄髒他的高級西裝也不介意 . 

待 Will 哭泣完畢後 ,  二人離開墓園 , 在上車前 Will 喊停了 Hannibal. ”Dr.Lecter 你可以等待一下嗎？ ”

“ 當然可以 .”

Will 吹著口哨 , 好像呼喚著誰般 . 一條犬應聲而來 ,  牠是條混血犬可能是一些牧羊犬或獵犬，或兩者都有 .Will 摸著混血犬棕色的毛髮 , 並從書包中拿出來一袋狗糧給牠 . ”Dr.Lecter 向你介紹我的 38 次偷跑同伴 , Winston.”Will 傷心的表情被 Winston 逗笑了 .” 我沒有辦法在庇護所收養牠 . 但每一次我來探望父親的時候 , 牠都會陪著我每一個哭泣的晚上 .”

Hannibal 與 Will 一樣半跪在 Winston 面前 ” 你好 , Winston.” Hannibal 看得出 Will 已把 Winston  當成家人 , 亦同時因 Will 主動介紹 Winston  給 Hannibal 認識而感到欣慰 . 這無疑是 Omega 對 Alpha 信任的行為 .

“Dr.Lecter, 我好抱歉令你收到警告信 .”

” 甚麼警告信？ ”

“Beverly 說你被叫到校長室而且還收到警告信 .”

“ 我可沒有收到警告信 , 而且被叫到校長室只是因為有其他 Omega 無需再進行諮詢 .”

” 你是說真的？ ”

” 看來你被 Beverly  騙了 .”

”Beverly 真是個壞蛋 .”

“Will, 多謝你在擔心我 .”

Winston  把狗糧全部清光後 ,Will 與 Hannibal 便上了車 , 載 Will 回到庇護所 .

“Dr.Lecter, 多謝你送我回來 .”

”Will, 不要客氣 ”

” 那晚安 .”

正當 Will 進入庇護所鐵閘時 ,Hannibal 喊停他 . “Will, 等等 .”

Will 再次回到 Hannibal 身旁 .

”Will 若果下次你想念你的父親的話 , 不需要再偷走 . 打電話給我 , 我會帶你去 .” Hannibal 給了 Will 一張名片 , 上面印有 Hannibal 的電話號碼 .

” 多謝你 ,Dr.Lecter. 我保證不會再從庇護所裏偷跑出來 .”

” 非常好 ,  晚安 Will.”Hannibal 駕駛著他的汽車離開了庇護所 .

而這次 Will 也確實走進庇護所 .

—————————————————————

晚餐時間 ,Will 再次走進食堂 , 這次晚餐是熱狗腸配意粉 .Will 拿了一份後便坐到他的位置上 , 他的對面椅子再度被人拉開 .  同一個人 , 同一個保溫盒 , 甚至是同一句開場白 .

” 終於到了晚餐時間 , 我餓得很 .”

“ 你的晚餐又是甚麼？ ”

”Burger, 來自美國一間連鎖快餐店 .”Bedelia  從保溫盒中拿出一份漢堡 , 漢堡的包裝確實是來自某連鎖快餐店 .

“ 這真是沒有 Dr.Lecter 的風格 .”

“ 這要多謝烹調這美食的人 .”

” 這絕對不是 Dr.Lecter.”

“ 我那個 Beta 的烹飪老師 , 肯定不是一名紳士 .”

“Bedelia.”

”What?”

“I’m sorry. 我不應該偷跑出去 .”

“ 我的詭計真是有效 .”

“ 對 . 十分有效 .” Will 報以微笑 .

” 那當然 .”Bedelia  把漢堡放進口中 . “That’s not delicious.”Bedelia 終於平定了一個麻煩製造者 .

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch 8已寫完,ch9 完成後便發布ch8.


	8. 老師，這是你的禮物     Dr.Lecter, it’s your present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will賺取第一份兼職的薪金,他決定買份禮物給Hannibal.

終於到了週末 ,Will 和 Abigail 來到老闆 Scott 的餐館 , 進行他們第一次的駐場表演 . 他們身為 Omega 和精湛的演出確實是吸引了不少客人 , 因此他們的小費也不少 . Will 留意到餐館有熟悉的身影 ,  是 Hannibal. 

Hannibal 在餐館內沒有點任何食物 , 只是點了瓶紅酒 . 他靜靜地欣賞在台上表演的 Will,  看著 Will 每一次傾盡全力奏出每一個節拍與熟練的技巧 ,Hannibal 會將這一刻描畫在紙上 .

Will 和 Abigail 終於完結了他們的演奏 , 老闆 Scott 也給了他們這日的薪資 . Will 看著這筆他得來不易的薪金 ,  他決定要儲起來 , 以用於升讀大學 . 

" 人生中第一份工資 , 這真是意義非凡 ."Abigail 的第一份工資是與 Will 一起賺取的 , 這令她更為開心 . “Will, 明天你能陪我到商場逛逛嗎？ ” 反正日天的週末無需兼職和上課 , 是絕佳時刻與 Will 增進感情 .

Abigail 發現 Will 漸漸遠離她和樂團 ,  她開始擔心 Hannibal 終有一日會從她的身邊搶走 Will. 畢竟 Hannibal 曾經搶走投喂 Will 的機會 ,  與 Will 獨處的機會 , 甚至那次藉著共乘電單車而與 Will 親密接觸的機會 .  她必須緊緊地抓著 Will 的心 . “ 沒問題 .”Will 反正不是第一次與 Abigail 逛街 .

Will 環顧四週 ,  在他們演出後 ,Hannibal 的身影似乎已經消失 . 

“Will, 你在看甚麼？ ”

" 我在找 Dr.Lecter. 剛剛我在台上看見他 .”

Abigail 反了白眼 , 心想又是 Dr.Lecter. “ 也許他已經走了 .” Abigail  發現了 Hanniba 與他的車子的蹤跡 . “ 走吧 , Will. 我們回家吧 , 早點回去比較安全 .” Abigail 拉著 Will 遠離 Hannibal 所在之處 , 向庇護所和 Abigail 的家方向走去 .

Abigail 可下定了決心不會讓 Will 被 Hannibal 搶走 .

Hannibal  看見 Will 與 Abigai 踏出了餐館 , 而 Will 就在四處張望 . Hannibal 有一種直覺 Will 是在尋找自己 , 他上回了車內 . 正當他打算乘載 Will 時發現 Abigail 把 Will 拉走了 .

Hannibal 知道了 , Will 除了能吸引 Alpha 和 Beta 外 , 連其他的 Omega 也能吸引著 .

Hannibal 把汽車打著了火 ,  看著 Will 與 Abigail 的方向 , 竟然有一剎那覺得他們的背影是那麼合襯 . Hannibal 感到有危機 , Abigail 可不像與 Matthew Brown  一樣被 Will 討厭著 , 而且 Omega 之間結合之事並不是沒有發生過 .  萬一 Will 與 Abigail 真是在一起的話 , 這可不是 Hannibal 能夠承受得到 . 

Hannibal 決定要把 Will 從 Abigail 身邊搶走 .

—————————————————————

翌日 ,Will 到了 Abigail 家前 .

" 午安 , Mrs.Hobbs. Abigail  今日和我有約 .”Will 向在家門前澆花的 Mrs.Hobbs 問侯 .

" 好呀 , 乖孩子 . 我幫你叫 Abigail.”

Will 看著 Mrs.Hobbs  走進屋內 ,  沒多久 , 她便走出來 .

"Will,Abigail  很快便出來 .” Mrs.Hobbs 頓了頓 ." Will 我能跟你說說話嗎 ”

“ 當然可以 .” 

“Will, 我聽說你這個月會迎接你的拍賣會 , 對嗎？ ”

“ 是 . 我生日當天便是我的拍賣期 .” Will 發現距離拍賣會已不夠一個月了 .

“Abigail 說你的朋友會幫助你 , 在拍賣會上把你買下來 .” Mrs.Hobbs 把 Will 的雙手握緊 , 就像一位慈祥的母親與自己的兒女談心事 . “ 我不反對你們這種做法 . 但若果他們不成功的話 , 我希望你至少不要抗拒買下你的 Alpha.Will 你是少有由上帝創造的奇蹟 , 擁有你的 Alpha 絕對會帶給你幸福 .”

“ 我明白 , Mrs.Hobbs.”

Mrs.Hobbs 留意到她的女兒出來了 . “Will, Abigail, 你們出去玩得開心點吧 .”

“ 我知道啦 ,mom.” Abigail  臨走前給了母親一個擁抱 .

Abigail  和 Will 乘搭巴士到了商場 .

Abigail  一下車便拉著 Will 前往百貨商店 .  她在網上看了一件裙子 , 是一件絕對能吸引 Will 的目光的衣服 .

Abigail 在女裝部向櫃檯職員查詢有關的裙子 , 職員帶領著他們到該裙子的位置並作出介紹 . Abigail 終於找到 , 她急不及待拿往試身室 .

“Will, 你在這裏等我一會兒 .”Abigail 在試身室內試穿了這件裙子 , 她希望給 Will 心動的感覺 .

Abigail  踏出了試身室 , 她身穿淺藍色的吊帶裙 ,  裙子質地是絲質與 Abigail 柔順的直髮一樣 , 這營造出飄逸的感覺 . 她散發出微微的 Omega 訊息素 ,  每走一步都能帶出天使般的氣質 , 以確保能吸引 Will 的眼球 . “Will, 你覺得這條裙子如何？ ”

“ 很漂亮 , 跟你十分合襯 .”  其實 Will 對女裝真是沒有甚麼想法 ,  但覺得 Abigail  穿上這條裙子是蠻順眼 .

“ 那我買這件 .”Abigail  十分開心 Will 喜歡這件裙子 .

Abigail  前往收銀處付款 , 她決定穿著這件裙子與 Will 一起逛街 .

“Will, 我們去一去男裝部看看有甚麼吧 .” 

“ 但我沒有甚麼想買 .”

“ 來吧 , 逛下沒有壞處 .”

Abigail 拉了 Will 來到男裝部 .

“Will, 你看看這件恤衫跟你的眼睛很合襯 .” Abigail 拿了一件藍色的恤衫 ,  表面上是與 Will 的眼睛相襯 , 但實際上與 Abigail 的裙子能合襯成情侶裝 .

但可惜 Will 真是對時裝不感冒 . “ 我對這件不太興趣 .”

他們繼續在男裝部逛逛 , 直到 Will 看見配搭西裝袋巾的櫃枱 .

Will 驚訝於這裏袋巾的價錢 , 這比 Abigail  的裙子還要貴 , 直至 Will 看中了一條以深淺不一的藍色作主調的袋巾 .  袋巾上有種類似於眼睛的細小圖騰 ,  黑色在底 , 充滿一般神秘感 . Will 聯想起 Hannibal, 他決定買下它 .

“Will, 這條袋巾很貴呀 .” Abigail  也不禁為這條袋巾的價格而驚訝 ,  這幾乎可以用光他的薪資 .

“ 但我還是想買下它 .” Will  在想 Hannibal  收到後會露出怎樣的開心表情 .

就是這樣 ,Will 的背包裏多了一份屬於 Hannibal 的禮物 .

—————————————————————

Will 在庇護所收拾書包 ,  準備上學去 .Will 拿起放在書桌上已包裝的袋巾 ,  放進書包內 ,  打算今日送給 Hannibal. Will  騎上他的單車 , 前往 Abigail  的家與她一同到學校 .

“ 早安 ,Mrs.Hobbs.”Will 再次看見那溫柔的女士 .

“ 早安 ,Will.  我想今天 Abigail 無法和你一起上學 .”

“Abigail 發生甚麼事嗎 ?”

“Abigail 的發情期到了 , 可能這幾天都無法上學 .”

Omega 在發情期時留在家中是明確的決定 , 沒有人希望 Alpha 因爭奪 Omega 而造成人命傷亡 .

Will 在 Abigail 的屋外聞著 ,  若不專心地聞 , 很難發現有 Omega 是在發情期 .  庇護所內的 Omega 在發情期時也會散發出氣味 , 而氣味中的訊息素因 Omega 個體而濃淡不一 .

Will 離開 Abigail 的家後 , 便到了學校 .  他向 Beverly 和 Margot 說 Abigail 因發情期而暫時不來學校 .

“ 那看來樂團暫時無法練習 .” 作為團長的 Margot 也不得暫停練習 .

“ 等等 ,Will. 我記得很多次 Abigail 發情期完結後 , 便會輪到你 . 看來我們有一段時間都不能一同練習 .” Beverly  可十分記得 Will 發情期的時間 , 並在這期間盡量避免與 Will 見面 .

“ 我猜想也是的 .” 

沒有 Abigail 上課時的陪伴 ,Will 難免也感到點孤獨 .  但這種感覺很快因放學的鐘聲而消失 .

陽光照射在 Omega 諮詢室 , 諮詢室內播放著古典音樂 , 窗外的微微涼風送入室中 . 室內依舊使用了 Will 討厭的令 Omega 舒適的顏色作主調，但毛茸茸的動物公仔已被 Hannibal 換上精美的畫作 . 諮詢室內的一切已不像上次般與室內坐在躺椅上二人大相徑庭 .

“Will,  你在週末過得怎樣？ ” 

“ 蠻好 , 晚上在餐館兼職 , 白天與朋友一起 .”

“ 聽上來不錯 .”  不錯才怪 , 這代表 Will 與 Abigail 一起 . 

“Dr.Lecter, 你是不是在週末有去過餐館？ ”

“ 對 . 那一晚我去看你們的表演 , 但之後我便回家 .” 

“ 我就好奇為什麼之後看不見你 .”

“ 那你在白天會和朋友做甚麼？ ”

“ 都是樂團練習 . 但有次我和 Abigail 去商場逛街 .  她買了一條裙子 , 蠻幾順眼 .”

“ 那你沒有買甚麼東西給你自己嗎？ ”

” 沒有 . 但是⋯ ”

Hannibal 看著 Will 在他的書包中尋找著甚麼 , 直到一條袋巾被 Will 遞在自己的面前 .

“ 我沒有買甚麼東西給我自己 , 我買了一條袋巾給你 . 我在想上一次我弄髒了你的袋巾 .”

“ 在墓園那次你沒有弄髒我的袋巾 .” Hannibal 接過了袋巾 , 細心欣賞著 .  袋巾上的眼睛圖騰顏色與 Will 的眼睛是一樣的藍色 .Hannibal 想起在英國 , 曾經流行把自己的眼睛畫成很小的畫 ,  送給喜歡的人 , 作為永遠陪伴在對方身邊的愛情見證 . Hannibal 又攤開袋巾 ,  發現角落有用手工刺繡上 Lecter 的字樣 ,  名字刺繡上的絲線是與 Will  的捲髮一樣的巧克力色 . Hannibal 又想起在伊朗 ,  如果一個女生喜歡一個男生 , 會給喜歡的男生送手帕 , 並這個手帕上繡上一些自己的頭髮 .Hannibal 猜想 Will知 不知道這些行為的背後意義 .

“Will,  你可知道在日本 , 送手帕代表你想要跟對方絕交的意思嗎？ ”Hannibal 裝作板起了臉 .

“ 呀？ ”Will 可沒想到 Hannibal 會誤以為他是想和他絕交 . “ 不是這樣的 .Dr.Lecter.  我不打算與你絕交 , 而且這是袋巾不是手帕 . 兩樣東西可是不一樣 .” Will 盡量解釋以免 Hannibal 感到傷心 .

“ 噗哧 ” Hannibal 突然笑起來 .”Will 我只是開玩笑 . 看看你緊張的樣子 .”

Will 察覺了 Hannibal 是在玩弄他 .

“ 我很喜歡你送的禮物 .Will, 多謝你 . 我會好好珍惜這條袋巾 .”

Hannibal  這次沒有錯過 Will 瞬間臉紅的樣子 , 是如此可愛 .

“ 你喜歡那就好 .” Will 的確很開心 Hannibal 是真心喜歡這份禮物 .

“Will, 為了答謝你的禮物 . 下次的諮詢地點不會在這裏進行 .” Hannibal 提議道 .

“ 那在哪裏？ ”

“ 野外森林 , 我相信到時侯你會感到高興 .”

Will 開始期待起下次的諮詢 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近頗有靈感,預計隔日更新.


	9. 老師，與我共享心臟     Dr.Lecter, share the heart with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal與Will在了野外的獵場,並與Will分享一顆他曾答應過的心臟.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal真是為了這個未來老婆下了很多功夫. 而這個未來老婆永遠都能了解Hannibal.

"Will Graham,Dr.Lecter. 你們停下來 .” Alana 把正在離開校園的二人叫停下來 .

"Dr.Bloom. 請問有甚麼事？ ” Hannibal 對 Alana 在走廊上叫停他和 Will 而感到不滿 .

" 你打算帶 Will 去那裏？ ”

" 相然是野外 .”

" 我的意思是你們去野外打算做什麼？ ”

"Dr.Bloom. 我不認為這裏是合適的場所來討論此事 .” Hannibal 不想 Will 猜出在野外做甚麼 .

Hannibal 打開旁邊一間空的課室 , 邀請 Alana 入內討論 .

"Will, 你在這裏等一會兒 .” 

" 沒問題 , Dr.Lecter.”

Alana  和 Hannibal 進入課室後 , 便關上門 .

"Dr.Lecter, 你知道你正在帶一個未成年的 Omega 前往野外嗎？ ”

"Dr.Bloom, 我當然知道 .”

" 你既然知道那為何仍要帶他前往野外？你可知道這樣會惹人非議 .”  一個成年單身 Alpha 帶著一個未成年的 Omega 去一個了無人煙的野外 , 好難令人不覺得可疑 . ” 你要考慮下你自己的名聲 .”

" 我不介意別人如何說我 . 我只相信在野外進行諮詢可以很好地幫助 Will.”

"Dr.Lecter, 我可不認為野外的諮詢可以幫助到 Will.” Alana 決意阻止他們 .

"Dr.Bloom,  庇護所院長 Bedelia 有沒有告訴你有關 Will 偷跑之後的事？ .”

" 當然有 .Bedelia 有告訴我 .” Alana 曾收到 Bedelia 的電話說 Will 在與 Hannibal 外出諮詢後 , 便答應不再偷跑和向她道了歉 .

" 因為 Will 主動告訴了我他偷跑的原因 , 而且我提出了一個他一定會接受的方法 . 所以才會有這種效果 .”

" 那只是因為 Will 想說 , 不代表 —”

"Dr.Bloom,  那為什麼你為 Will 提供了接近一年的心理諮詢他也沒有告訴你？ ” Hannibal 一點指出 Alana 的無能 . " 我認為我的方法比較有效 , 而且 Will 現在很主動配合諮詢 . 你想想以前 Will 是怎樣和你進行諮詢 .”

" 他很討厭諮詢 .” Alana 可沒有忘記 ,  在她為 Will 進行諮詢時 ,Will 可盡會用不同藉口缺席諮詢 , 甚至是遲到 .  當 Alana 成功逮住 Will 前往諮詢室時 ,Will 真的可以超過一小時都不說話 , 就像諮詢與他無關 . " 甚麼都不說 , 不讓別人了解他 .”

" 而他現在樂意和我進行諮詢 . 而且他讓我了解他為何討厭 Matthew Brown.”

"Will 討厭 Matthew Brown?” Alana  很難以相信 .  她一直認為 Matthew  是一名優秀的 Alpha, 無論女性 Beta 或 Omega 都會喜歡他 ,Alana 以為 Will 也是一樣 .

"See, Dr.Bloom. 看來我比你更了解 Will, 我知道甚麼是對他好 .”

Alana 被 Hannaibal 窒到無聲出 ( 作者唔識寫書面語） .

Hannibal  獨留下了 Alana 在課室 , 與門外的 Will 會合 .

"Dr.Lecter, 你和 Dr.Bloom 在談甚麼？ ”

" 沒甚麼別的 , 只是小事你無需理會 .”

他們上了車 ,Hannibal 駕馭汽車到野外一個私人獵場的大閘前 .

" 我們去打獵？ ”

" 對 . 我有個朋友 , 他開了個私人獵場 .”

" 但為什麼是打獵？ ”

" 到時候你便會知道 .”

Hannibal 帶 Will 到獵場內的客戶中心登記 , 並為 Will 挑選一套新的獵裝 .  他們身穿的獵裝是英式 ,  與美式的獵裝相比更時尚 ,  更紳士 , 更 Hannibal 的風格 . Hannibal 的獵裝與 Will 不同 , 看得出 Hannibal 的獵裝是經常穿著 . Will 的獵裝上身是深藍色的狩獵夾克 ,  腰帶扣著 Will 的腰部 , 令他的臀部曲線更為明顯 . 下身則是白色褲配以黑色獵靴 .Hannibal 則是深棕色狩獵夾克和褲配以深綠色獵靴 .

Hannibal 從他的車尾箱拿出了一把獵槍 , 帶領著 Will 前往打獵區 .

"Will, 你以前有獵殺過動物嗎？ ”

" 沒有 . 最接近都是釣魚 .”

" 釣魚和打獵很相似 , 都是親手捕捉食物 .”

"Dr.Lecter, 你在捕殺獵物時是甚麼感受？ ”

"Will, 那麼你看見我捕殺那個 Beta 時 , 你覺得我是甚麼感受？ ”

Will 閉上眼睛 , 回憶第一日看見 Hannibal 時候的景象 .

" 你感受到力量 , 你不會把那個 Beta 當成人 , 你只是把他當成其中一個的食物選擇 .  你不是隨機挑選那個 Beta, 他必定與你相遇過 .  他之所以成為你的目標 , 是因為他與你相反 .  他跟你相反是⋯ ” Will 停頓了 . Hannibal 沒有催促 Will, 他知道 Will 是在組織中 .

" 你是一名紳士 , 那麼那名 Beta 必定是做了一些你認為不是紳士的行為 .  他粗魯 , 無禮 , 他冒犯了你 .  唯有把他變成食物才能赦免他對你的罪 .” Will 依然閉上眼睛 , 看樣子還未完結 .

" 內臟 , 你拿了他的心臟、肝、肺和一個腎 , 這代表他本身與這些器官有特別的關係 .  一個腎 , 你留下一個腎給他 ,  而不是拿走兩個腎 , 他的死本身與腎有關係 .” Will 漸漸張開了眼睛 . " 他不是你第一個獵殺的人 ,  你很有經驗 ,  你不會在現場留下任何痕跡 , 你不怕別人看見你的作品 .” Will 望向 Hannibal "Dr.Lecter, 你是那個 The Chesapeake Ripper 嗎？ ”

Hannibal 露出滿意嘅笑容 . " 非常好 , Will. 警方還未公佈 , 你便推理出來 . 幸好你不是 FBI, 否則我會被你送進監獄 .”

" 所以跟腎是有甚麼關係？ ” Will 在這層面可推理不出來 .

" 他試圖向我的病人推銷黑市腎臟 .”

" 他是一名黑市器官移植商人？ ”

" 對 .Will 告訴我 , 你對我的作品有甚麼感受？ ” Hannibal  想知道 Will 是不是真正理解他 .

Will, 再次閉上眼睛 , 他深呼吸了一下 .  這次 Will 沉默的時間頗長 ,  他在腦中細味著 Hannibal 的作品 .  最終從他的口中吐出語言 "It’s beautiful.”

簡潔但強而有力的答案 ,Hannibal 要的便是這樣 .  他現在能幻想出將來與 Will 一起捕獵的日子 .

" 唰唰 ” 平靜的獵場森林裏突然出現了植物被踐踏的聲音 .

Hanninal 發現了前方有一頭鹿 .

"Will, 慢慢跟上前 .” Hannibal  對 Will 細聲地說 .

待他們到了足夠近的距離時 , Hannibal 遞給了 Will 獵槍 . " 你想嘗試親自捕獵嗎？ ” Hannibal  發出邀請 .

Will 接過了獵槍 , " 但我不懂開槍 .”

” 我會教你 .” Hannibal  站在 Will 身後 ,  手把手教他 .

Will  被 Hannibal 和獵槍包圍住 , 二人以相同的姿勢共握一把獵槍 .

" 捕獵前要做足準備 , 要決定你的武器能隨時使用 .” Hannibal 打開保險制 . " 瞄準你的獵物時要有足夠的耐性 , 讓牠慢慢失去警覺 .”  二人緊貼著身軀 ,Will 的耳朵能感受到 Hannibal  說話的氣息 ,Hannibal 能一覽無遺觀賞著 Will 的無人涉及過嫩滑頸項 . " 細心分析著每一步 , 不能留下發現的痕跡 .”Will 的目光已從馴鹿轉移到 Hannibal 靠近自己的嘴唇上 . " 決定要下手的位置 , 已確保獵物能一擊致命 .”Hannibal 與 Will 一樣 , 目光已不停留在馴鹿身上 . 

兩人的嘴唇漸漸靠近 , 曖昧的氣氛包圍著他們 .

砰 —  的一聲響徹森林 ,Will 和 Hannibal  被這一槍聲嚇回現實 . 馴鹿已經逃跑了 .

剛剛 Will 太過沉淪於 Hannibal 懷中 , 結果誤發了子彈 . 

Hannibal  離開了 Will 的身旁 , " 最重要的是在捕獵期間不要分心 , 否則不會有第二次捕獵的機會 .”

" 看來我不適合打獵 , 我太失敗 .”

" 這只是你第一次打獵 , 失敗也正常 .”

" 你第一次打獵也失敗嗎？ ”

" 沒有 . 因為我做了很多準備工作 .”

Will 把獵槍遞回給 Hannibal. " 但這難道不會用很多時間嗎？ ”

" 耐性 , 我很有耐性 . 我相信付出的時間會與收穫成正比 .  包括你 ,Will.”

Hannibal  關上了獵槍的保險制 , " 我們回去吧 , 今日應該無法再打獵下去 .”

Will 跟著 Hannibal 回到客戶中心 ,  正當他以為是時間要離開獵場時 , 客戶中心職員給他們一條鎖匙 ."Mr.Lecter, 我們已為你們準備好房間 . 你要的東西很快便會送到 .”

" 麻煩你 .” Hannibal 接過了鎖匙 .

"Dr.Lecter, 我們不是離開獵場嗎？ ”

" 我們待會兒才離開 .”

Hannibal 把 Will 領到房間 .

房間不是很大 , 看得出只是用來短暫招待客人 . 房間很有捕獵的特色 ,  黑色馴鹿的首級製作標本 , 掛上壁爐的牆上 . 房間正中央有一張餐枱 , 鋪上一塊華麗的枱布和餐具 .

" 如果你想的話 , 可以換掉衣服 .”Hannibal 拿著 Will 本身的衣服 . 

Will 接過來 , 便在房間附設的浴室更換衣服 . 待 Will 出來後 ,Hannibal 也換回一貫的三套式西裝 .

" 我應該把獵裝放在哪裏？ ” Will 手抱著剛脫下的獵裝 .

" 放在浴室便可 , 會有員工收拾 .”

" 那我們為什麼還不離開獵場？ ” Will  把獵裝放回浴室後 , 便向 Hannibal 說道 .

" 因為我曾答應過你一件事 .” 房門被人敲起 . " 正是時候 .” Hannibal 前去開門 . 

工作人員推著餐車入到房間 ,  把兩個蓋上銀質蓋子的餐碟放在餐枱上 , 並在一旁擺上飲品 .  隨後工作人員便離開 .

" 這裏的私人獵場會為客人烹調所獵得的獵物 .”Hannibal  拉開餐椅 . " 請坐 .” Hannibal 示意 Will 坐下 .

" 但我們剛剛沒有獵到任何東西 .”

" 不是剛剛 , 是我之前獵到 .”Hannibal 把銀質蓋子拿走 , 並坐到 Will 的對面 . " 我曾經說過會與你分享 ’ 公牛 ’ 的心臟 .”

Will 想起第一次與 Hannibal 進行諮詢時 , 曾以 ’ 公牛 ’ 的心臟作為交換 , 令他說出自己的事 . " 我差點忘記這件事 .”

“ 但我可不會忘記 .”Hannibal 介紹起菜式來 . " 我把心臟清洗後便用鹽來醃漬 , 把多餘的水份除去後 , 再用櫻桃木來煙燻 . 然後我讓這裏的廚師把心臟煎香 . 現在的肉味香濃 .” Hannibal 把心臟排切了一小塊放進口中 .

Will 也與 Hannibal  一樣品嘗著心臟 . Will 永遠不會忘記這種感覺 , 與暗戀的人享用一樣的美食 , 分享著同一個回憶 .

食完晚飯後 ,Hannibal  載 Will 回到庇護所 , 並把一個袋子給他 .

" 這是甚麼？ ”

" 是你剛剛穿的獵裝 . 我覺得這與你十分合襯 , 所以我便買下來送給你 .”

" 但這令你破費 , 我覺得不好意思 .”

" 你把這個當作回禮吧 , 袋巾的回禮 .”

" 那多謝你 .”

" 晚安 ,Will.” Hannibal 向 Will 道別 .

" 晚安 ,Dr.Lecter.” Will 也回應了 Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 10 & Ch 11已寫完, 隔日便會發佈ch 10.  
> Ch 11 則在 Ch 12 寫完後發佈.


	10. 老師，你有很多情敵  Dr.Lecter, you have many rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail在發情期時又掛念著Will.而Matthew由主動保護Will,但Will一貫的不領情. Abigail與Hannibal也正式進行第一次心理諮詢.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew 和 Abigail是真心喜歡Will.

Will  放學後再次到了 Abigail 家前 .

“你好 , Mrs.Hobbs. Abigail  今日如何 .” Will 已一星期沒有見過 Abigail, 所以今日與 Hannibal  完成諮詢後便來探望 Abigail.

“ 她今日依然被發情期的高燒困擾住 .” Mrs.Hobbs  很明白身為 Omega 女性的困擾 .

“ 我能看一下她嗎？ ”

“ 當然可以 .” Mrs.Hobbs 讓 Will 進到屋內 . 

Will 敲起 Abigail 的房門 . "Abigail,  我是 Will. 我可以入來嗎？ ” 

Abigail  沒有回應 .

"Abigail?” Will 輕輕推開房門 , 他看見 Abigail 躺在床上 .

Abigail  滿臉因發燒而通紅 , 而且有氣喘 . 原本放在她的額上用來降溫的毛巾掉下來 .

Will 拿起毛巾 ,  把毛巾重新沾濕後 , 放在 Abigail 的前額 .

這個動作無疑令 Abigail 察覺了 Will 的存在 ,  她張開眼睛 , 看見了 Will 的臉孔 . “ 這不是發夢嗎？ Will. 你在這裏 .” Abigail  感到最幸福的事 , 是 Will 在照料她 .

" 我在這裏 ,Abigail. 你還好嗎？ ”

" 我現在好了很多 . 多謝你 , Will.” 

" 不要客氣 , 我們是朋友 , 互相扶持是應該的 .”

" 對 . 我們是朋友 .” Abigail 對 Will 只把她當成朋友不禁有點失落 .

" 我之後會去餐館兼職 , 你需要我帶點食的給你嗎？ ”

" 不需要 . 有你的陪伴已經足夠 .” Abigail 很希望 Will 能繼續陪著她 .

可惜幻想是美好的 ,Will 在這裏陪著 Abigail 一會兒後 , 便前往餐館進行兼職 .

—————————————————————

Will 一踏進餐館 , 便發現異常多人 .

老闆 Scott 把 Will 拉到一旁跟他說 , " 好孩子 Will, 我有事想拜托你 .”

" 有甚麼事？ ”

" 今日有兩個侍應同時生病 , 結果外場的人手不足 . 我希望你能幫手暫時擔任侍應 .”

" 但是我從未做過侍應的工作 .”

" 不要緊 , 拜托你吧 !”

老闆 Scott 的真誠求救成功打動了 Will.  他給了 Will 一套侍應的西裝背心制服 ,Will 穿上去後 , 有一種青澀的感覺 .

Will 隨即到廚房的傳菜處 , 大致了解枱號後 , 便到外場為客人送上餐點 , 然而不斷有客人叫停了 Will. 

" 不好意思 , 能否幫我添水 .”

" 請問洗手間在哪裏？ ”

" 我想加點食物 .”

客人們不斷用這三個籍口向 Will 攀談 ,Will 無奈地答覆著每一個客人 , 直接一個小意外出現 .

Will 為某一個客人結帳 .

" 先生 , 這是你的帳單 .” Will  聞得出這個客人是 Alpha.

Alpha 拿出了信用卡 , 正當 Will 打算接過來的時候 , 他又收回了信用卡 .

" 小 Omega, 你很可愛 . 告訴我你的電話號碼 .”

" 先生 , 我尚未夠 16 歲 . 如果你不想惹事上身的話 , 請盡快結帳 .”

"Hey,Omega. 生氣的樣子不適合你 .”

" 我找其他同事為你結帳 .”  老闆 Scott 曾知會其他同事 , 若 Will 遇上麻煩的客人 , 需要出手幫助 Will.

Alpha 可不充許 Will 從他的眼前溜走 , 他抓住 Will 的手臂 .Alpha 力氣之大 , 這絕對令 Will 感到痛楚 . " 別走 , Omega.”

餐廳裏的其他侍應發現到 Will 有麻煩的情況 ,  紛紛停下手邊的工作 , 打算向前幫 Will 解決麻煩 .  但是有另一名 Alpha 及時解決 Will 的麻煩 .

" 拜托你不要在這裏搗亂 , 有其他客人等候了很久 .”  出手的是 Will 意料之外的人 ,Matthew Brown.

" 這不關你的事 , 小子 .”

" 這個 Omega 是我學校的同學 , 所以絕對是關我事 .”

" 臭小子 , 你別阻礙我 .” Alpha 拿起了身旁的椅子 , 向 Matthew  方向擲去 .

Matthew  閃過攻擊 , 並向 Alpha 使用過肩摔 . 完美的連續招式無疑使對手無法招架 , Matthew 捉住 Alpha 手腕 , 向後拉使他再次倒地 , 穿手制肘令 Alpha 被 Matthew  用膝蓋壓在地上動彈不得 .

" 先生 , 我只是不想我的同學惹上麻煩 . 你可以現在結帳 , 然後立即離開嗎？ ” Matthew  在 Alpha 的肩上施上更加大的力道 .

" 可⋯以 .” Alpha 接受了 Matthew  的建議 , 他乖乖地拿出信用卡 , 讓 Will 能處理付款手續 . 然後便迅速離開 .  在場的觀眾都紛紛為 Matthew  的見義勇為而鼓掌 .

兩個 Alpha 的對決 ,  永遠是為了 Omega, 永遠是較強大的 Alpha 獲得勝利 .

"Will, 那個 Alpha 有沒有令你受到傷嗎？ ” Matthew  走到 Will 的面前 .

“ 你指的是哪個 Alpha? 是你還是剛走那個？ ” Will 可沒有忘 Matthew  曾在學校摑了他一個耳光 .

"Will, 那是因為當時你的行為令我火大 .”

" 就正如你和剛剛那個 Alpha 一樣 , 對嗎？ ” Will 永遠沒有好臉色對 Matthew.

" 我為當時的行為道歉好嗎？ ”

" 隨便你 . 若你不是來光顧的話 , 也麻煩你離開 .”

Matthew 對 Will 真是沒有任何辦法 . " 好吧 , 我是客人 , 我是來吃晚飯 .”

" 那你要等一會兒 , 這裏可是滿座 .” Will 轉頭便去服務其他客人 .

一小時後 , 終於輪到 Matthew, 但 Will 拒絕為他服務 . Will 叫了其他同事負責 Matthew 的枱 , 當他是透明 , 繼續工作去 .

Matthew  也覺得很無奈 ,Will 的不瞅不睬可是傷透他的心 .

終於到了下班的時候 ,  老闆 Scott 找到了 Will, 並給了 Will 額外的薪金 . "Will,  那個年輕的 Alpha 似乎很喜歡你 , 你不妨給他一個機會 .”

" 我和他之間有點過節 , 所以是沒有可能的 .”

老闆 Scott 也沒有多說甚麼 .

Will 離開了餐館 , 他正在步行回庇護所 .  但馬路上有一架私家車正在跟著他 , Will 認得出那輛私家車 , 所以沒有理會他 .

"Will, 你就打算行路回庇護所？ ” Matthew  把車窗搖下 . “ 我的車廂內很寬躺 ,座 位亦很舒服 .” 

Will 的兒時回憶又湧起 ,  在上小學時 , Matthew 在放學後坐著那輛名車跟著他 . Will 討厭著 Matthew 的炫富行為 .

"Matthew Brown, 你可以停止這些令人討厭的行為嗎？ ”

"Will, 我是真心喜歡你 .”

" 誰會相信你 , 由小到大你有那一次待我好過？ ” 

" 第一次見到你跌倒 ,  給了你藥水膠布並扮鬼臉令你不再哭那次 .”Matthew  毫不猶豫便能給出答案 .

Will 也有點驚訝 Matthew 能記得那麼久的事 . " 沒錯 , 也是在那次之後你從未待我好過 , 甚至一直欺負我 .” Will 說完後便掩蓋雙耳 , 不願再聽到 Matthew  的聲音 .

"Will, 我想和你好好傾談 .” Matthew  提升嗓子 ."Will !” 

可惜的是 Will 沒有給他任何反應 , 現在 Will 只希望 Matthew 能夠離開他 .

Matthew  則是擔心著 Will 遇到危險 , 所以一直尾隨他 . 

在車內的 Matthew 一直都很後悔 ,  他在 Will 未成為 Omega 時便喜歡了他 . 但那時侯他年紀還很小 , 不知道該如何對待喜歡的人 , 以欺負 Will 以獲得他的關注 .  直到 Will 分化成 Omega,  愈來愈多 Alpha 討好他 ,Matthew 才感到危機感 .  所以他改變了對 Will 的態度 , 並努力成為一個出色的 Alpha, 希望藉此爭取 Will 的芳心 .  可惜的是 ,Will 兒時從 Matthew  身上所受的痛苦已無法改變他的想法 .

Matthew  一直駕車直到 Will 步行回到庇護所 , 他在 Will 進入庇護所前向他道別 . " 晚安 ,Will.” 

Will 停下腳步 ,  擰頭看 Matthew 一眼 , 沒有任何回應便回到庇護所內 .

" 好 , 起碼他不是直路走回去 .” Matthew 的性格一向較為樂觀 , 他為 Will 望了他一眼而不感到失落 .

—————————————————————

終於星期一來臨了 ,Will  在早上起床時感到嚴重疲倦 ,  但他依然支撐身體去上學 .  畢竟 ,  他已有一整個周未沒有看見 Hannibal.  但 Will 的堅持不足以令他離開庇護所 ,  他在庇護所的大門前倒下 .

Will 感受到自己的發情期已經開始 ,  與 Abigail 一樣感受到高燒 ,  氣喘、嘔心和疲倦襲擊了 Will 的全身 .  在他失去意識時 , 聽到 Bedelia 在呼喚他 .

"Will, 你要給點耐性 . 魚才能上釣 .” 有名男聲在 Will 的身旁 .Will 看見了父親 , 他們在一條清澈的河流上一起釣魚 . Will 成功釣了一條鱒魚 ,  他隨即向父親報喜 , "Dad, look. 我成功釣到條 —.” Will 看向父親的位置 , 但父親突然消失不見 .  原本清澈的河流變成像血一樣的顏色 ,  剛上釣的鱒魚變成了父親的首級 , 他的狀況尤如他意外去世時的慘況 .

Will 終於從惡夢驚醒 , 滿身流著汗水 .  自從父親去世後 , 每逢發情期都必定有關父親死亡的惡夢 . Will 望向窗外 ,  橙黃色的太陽顯得黃昏額外迷人 , 看來他睡了一整日 .

“Will, 你醒了嗎？我可以進來嗎？ ”Bedelia  敲起 Will 的房門 .

“ 可⋯以 .” Will 十分費力才能說話 .

Bedelia 推開房門 ,  她拿著一盤水與毛巾 , 並把濕毛巾敷在 Will 的額上 . “ 若沒有熟悉的 Alpha 訊息素包圍 , Omega 在發情期的時候會很難受 .”

Will 當然知道 ,  畢竟他的父親是 Alpha.  在 Will 的發情期時 ,  他會留在家中照料 Will, 並散發出 Alpha 的訊息素 . Will 永遠記得父親的訊息素是平時難得的溫柔 , 令 Will  覺得沒有那麼痛苦 .

Will 又想念父親 .

“Will, 我已經通知 Dr.Bloom. 你這個星期不用上學 , 留在庇護所裏好好休息吧 . 待會兒護工會送晚餐來 .”Bedelia 讓 Will 留在房間內休息 .

—————————————————————

Abigail 的發情期完結後 ,  終於回到學校 ,  但 Will 的發情期卻剛剛開始 , 令她也難免與 Will 一樣感到孤獨 .

而這一日 ,Abigail 終於與 Hannibal 進行第一次心理諮詢 . Alana 曾與 Abigail  進行諮詢 , 雖然 Abigail 父親在監獄 , 但她的心理狀況沒有受到太大的不良影響 , 估計全因是她的堅強母親關係 . 因此 ,Abigail 不像 Will 一樣須經常進行諮詢 .

“ 你好 , Abigail.”Hannibal 打開諮詢室的門 , 讓 Abigail 進內 .

“ 你好 ,Dr.Lecter.” Abigail  坐下來後發現 Hannibal 的西裝胸口衣袋有條熟悉的圖騰 .  黑底和藍色眼睛圖騰 , 好像是她和 Will 在商場買那條 .  不 , 正是那條 . Abigail 猜想難道是 Will 買下來送給 Hannibal.

“ 你有沒 —” Hannibal  正想問 Abigail  時 , 被她打斷 .

“ 有 .” Abigail  繼續道 . “ 我曾與 Will 到商場購物 . 他在那裏買下一條袋巾 , 他把那條袋巾送給你嗎？ ”

“Abigail, 這是屬於你的心理諮詢 . 我們應該把討論的重點放在你身上 , 而不是我或是 Will.”Hannibal  的態度真是專業 .

“ 你是在轉移話題 , Dr.Lecter.”

“ 因為這個話題不適合 .”

“ 但我只想談這個話題 .”Abigail 十分堅持 .

“ 那好吧 .” Hannibal  看來接受了 Abigail  提出的話題 . “ 你為什麼覺得這條袋巾是 Will 送給我？ ” 

“ 因為他買的是和你用的是同一款 .”

“ 這也不能代表是他送 .”

“ 但也不代表不是他送 .”

“ 那你認為 Will 送給我的原因是甚麼？ ”

“ 因為他喜 —.” Abigail 不敢把話說下去 .  她可不承認 Will 喜歡上 Hannibal, Will 已被 Hannibal 搶走 .

“Abigail, 我認為繼續談論這個話題對你的心理諮詢毫無幫助 . 我們轉換話題吧 .” 

Abigail  迫於無奈地接受 .

“ 不如談談你的家庭吧 ”

與此同時 Hannibaal 遞了一杯茶給 Abigail, 茶色尤如髒水 , 但散發出了淡淡的蘑菇味 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch 11已寫完, ch 12完成後便會發佈. 預計後日發佈Ch 11.


	11. 老師，我在發情期   Dr.Lecter,I’m in oestrus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will在發情期時可難受了,因此Hannibal來探望他.在Will神智不清的時候，Hannibal究竟會做出甚麼？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kiss 和hand job 來了. 超微量肉文.

Will 第二日的發情期沒有比第一日好受 , 高燒與氣喘不斷 ,  疲倦已轉為對 Alpha 的渴望 , 惡夢也不斷纏身 . Will 現在十分討厭發情期 , 若像父親一樣是名 Alpha 那便好 .

—————————————————————

Hannibal 在昨日給了 Abigail 一點蘑菇迷幻劑 ,  結果效果良好 , 他得知了不少 Will 的事 .  他亦得知 Will 在發情期時比其他 Omega 更不好受 , 所以他決定來探望他 .

Hannibal 駕駛著汽車來到庇護所 , 他曾通知 Bedelia 他會來 . 保安收到通知後 ,Hannibal 便攜著一大袋子進入內 . 

"Hannibal, 你知道你是少數能進入來庇護所的 Alpha 嗎？ ” Bedelia  在 Hannibal 於櫃枱前登記時找到他 .

" 我是以 Will 的心理諮詢員的身份來的 .”

" 當然啦 , 我可是十分信任你 . 你的專業不會令你有任何偏私 .” Bedelia 有意無意地要 Hannibal 要保持專業態度 .

" 那麼我可以去探望 Will 嗎？ ”

"Why not?  我叫護工帶你去他的房間 .”

一名 Beta 女護工帶領著 Hannibal 到了 Will 的房間 .

" 感謝你帶我來 , 但你可以離開 .” 

" 把 Alpha 獨留在一個正在發情期的 Omega 的房間中 , 我真是不放心 .” Beta 護工雖然覺得 Will 是個麻煩 , 但也在擔心他 .

" 我只是擔心你待在這裡會影響你的工作進度 .”

這倒是真的 ,Beta 護工現在有其他事情要做 . " 我待會兒再來 .”

待護工離開後 ,Hannibal 打開 Will 的房門 .  濃濃的 Omega 發情訊息素充滿了整個房間 , 盡情誘惑著 Alpha 前來交配 .  若不是 Hannibal 能好好抑壓著自己 ,  他必定會與其他低級的 Alpha 般撲上 Will.

Hannibal 把袋子放在 Will 的書枱上 , 然後坐在 Will 的床邊 , 輕輕捧住 Will 的臉 . Will 的高溫傳遞到 Hannibal 的手 ,  他知道 Will 現在蠻痛苦 . 

Will 又在夢中 , 但這次不是以往的惡夢 .  在同一條河流上 ,  與父親一同釣魚 . " Will, 你在甩線前最後一件要做的事 , 用你愛的人名字 , 命名上釣的魚餌 . “

"Why?” Will 握住魚杆 .

" 根據迷信說法 ,  如果你所選的人也愛你的話 , 你便能成功釣到魚 .”

"Dad, 你選的人是誰？ ”

" 當然是你和你的母親 .  那 Will 你呢？ ”

Will 看向魚杆的前方 , 看見一個身穿三套式西裝的男人站在河流中央 ." 我會選的人是⋯ ”

——————————————————

Will 漸漸張開眼睛 ,"Dr.Lecter.”

"Will, 你在發高燒 .”Hannibal 低著頭與 Will 談話 . 但 Will 像失去意識般毫無反應 . 

Hannibal 轉身 , 打算把放在書桌上的乾毛巾沾濕並放在 Will 的額上 . 

正當 Hannibal 擰回頭看向 Will 時 ,Will 已坐起身 . Will 撲向 Hannibal,  給了他一個不清醒的香吻 , 一個曾被槍聲打亂的初吻 .

兩個嘴唇交織著甜蜜的樂曲 , Hannibal 終於品嘗道 Will 的雙唇是有多柔軟 , 有多令人陶醉 . 

Hannibal 感受到那雙唇離開了自己 ,Will 再次倒回了在床上 . Will 的意識從未清醒過 .

Hannibal 看著倒在床上的 Will,  繼續追逐著他的雙唇 . Hannibal  彷如癮君子 , 無法戒斷 Will 這個像藥物般的存在 .

"Will.” Hannibal 一邊親吻著已緊閉雙眼的 Will, 一邊把手向 Will 的褲中探索著 .

—————————————————————

Bedelia 發現了剛剛帶領 Hannibal 前往 Will 房間的 Beta 護工 .

" 你為什麼在這裏？你不是應該在 Will 的房間嗎？ ”

"Dr.Lecter 說我可以離開 .”

Bedelia 開始擔心了 ,  她在走廊上急步著 , 推開了 Will 的房間 .

Bedelia 看見了 Hannibal 拿著濕毛巾敷在 Will 的額上 . "What are you doing?”

" 毛巾已乾 ,  我換了一盤冰涼的水 , 並為 Will 敷上濕毛巾 .” 

Bedelia  檢查水盤 , 伸手入水中 , 是冰涼的 . Hannibal 沒有說謊 .

" 我好抱歉懷疑著你 , 看來你能抱持著專業的態度 .”

"Bedelia  你不是還有庇護所的文件要處理嗎？不用擔心 Will, 我會看照他 .”

" 你離開時跟保安說聲便可 .” Bedelia 走回院長室 , 繼續處理她未完成的文件 .

Hannibal 輕撫着 Will 的臉頰 .  天色已黑 , 是時候離開 .  他把袋子中的一個保溫碗拿出來 ,  放在 Will 的書枱上 , 並附上一張紙條 .

Hannibal 離開了 Will 的房間 , 他通知了保安並交回訪客證 . 他駕駛著汽車沿著大道離開了庇護所 .

—————————————————————

Will 從床上醒來 ,  他回想起他在夢裏親吻著 Hannibal,  那種感覺真的令他著迷 , 十分真實 . 亦因為他發現了自己出現了生理現象 .

Will 把手放進褲裏 , 手心上下移動著 . Will 幻想著 Hannibal,  想像他的手必定是厚實溫暖的 ."Dr.Lecter~.” Will 最後在幻想 Hannibal 中解放出來 .  白色的濁液覆蓋著 Will 的雙手 ,Will 不禁為自己的行為而感到害羞 .

Will 從床上起身 , 發現有一個保溫碗在 Will 的書桌上 .  他看見保溫碗附上一張紙條 ,  得知 Hannibal 剛剛曾來過 ,  並留下了一壺雞湯給 Will. 

Will 打開保溫壺 , 雞湯的氣味一湧而上 . Will 嚐了一口 , 甘香的味道襲擊了 Will 的味蕾 .  壺中裏除了雞以外 , Will 無法辨認其他的食材 ,  其他的都是異國食材 , 對於 Will 來說這是十分少見 .

Will 留意到 Hannibal 留下來的袋子 , 發現了在紙條上提及的毛巾 .  毛巾十分柔軟 ,  甚至沾上了 Hannibal 的 Alpha 訊息素 . Will 拿起了毛巾 , 有熟悉的 Alpha 氣味的確令 Will 沒有那麼痛苦 .

Will 把雞湯清光後 , 便擁著 Hannibal 的毛巾入睡 .  這次高燒似乎降低 ,  全身沒有再流汗 ,Hannibal 的 Alpha 信息素似乎真的令 Will 易過這發情期 .

—————————————————————

Hannibal 在翌日又探訪 Will,  這次 Will 雖躺在床上 , 但意識尚算清醒 .

" 你好 ,Will.” Hannibal 坐上了 Will 的桌椅 .

" 你好 , Dr.Lecter.”

" 昨日我有過來探訪你 .”

" 我知道 ,  你留下了雞湯和毛巾 , 這令我好過點 .”

" 除此之外 , 你還記得甚麼？ ” Hannibal 好奇 Will 是否還記得他們曾經接吻過 , 還有 Hannibal 對 Will 下身做過的事 .

" 還有其他嗎？ ” Will 只記得他在夢裏曾吻過 Hannibal.

" 沒有 , 沒有其他 .” Hannibal 有點因 Will 忘記接吻的事而感到有點失落 . " 今天我也帶了食物給你 ,  是甜品 . 我想你會喜歡 .”

Hannibal  打開了食物盒 . "Sanguinaccio dolce, 意大利的巧克力糊 . 以巧克力、糖、松子、葡萄乾和牛奶製成 , 食的時候配以餅乾 .”Hannibal 扶了 Will 坐起身 ,  單手扶著 Will, 另外一隻手把餅乾沾了巧克力糊 , 並喂著他 .

Will 沒有抗拒 Hannibal 的舉動 , 畢竟他因發情期而渾身無力 . 

Will 把巧克力糊和餅乾食下肚 , " 這嚐起來不止有巧克力 .”

" 還有 ` 豬 ‘ 血 .  你還想嚐多口嗎？ ” Hannibal 再拿了一塊沾了巧克力糊的餅乾 , 遞到 Will 的面前 .

"Blood and chocolate.” Will 從不拒絕 Hannibal 的投喂 .

Hannibal 享受著對 Will 的投喂 ,  而 Will 也享受著 Hannibal 提供的 ` 食物 ’,  彷如一對已綁定的 Alpha 與 Omega 般 .

隨後 Will 發情期的數日 ,Hannibal  每日都來探望 Will, 帶給他美食和沾上了 Hannibal  的 Alpha 訊息素毛巾 . Hannibal  要確保 Will 無法離開他 .

然而 Hannibal  不知道的是 , 即使他不這樣做 ,Will 現在也無法離開他 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal會做甜品✅  
> Hannibal用血來做甜品✅  
> Hannibal是用了人血來做甜品✅


	12. 老師，我剛完了發情期   Dr.Lecter, I just finished the oestrus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will在發情期完結後,在學校見到Hannibal.而Hannibal對Will的各種行為,彷彿挑逗著Will剛完的發情期. 而經常和Will在一起的Abigail,也發覺了Will與Hannibal之間的不尋常關係. 兩個人（其實不止）同時喜歡著Will,對Will來說絕對是吃不消.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前追劇時看到Will睡在躺椅時便覺得很可愛,所以一定要把那場景寫下來.

經歷發情期後 , Will 終於能夠上學 . 雖然仍感到疲倦 , 但已比發情期好 .

  
" 早安 , Will.”

" 早安 , Abigail.”

單車二人組又開始一起上學 .Abigail 在發情期完結時 , 正好又是 Will 的發情期開始 . 所以二人已經蠻久不見 .

Will 與 Abigail 來到了學校門前 , 意識到有數名 Alpha 看著 Will. 

" 我剛剛完結發情期時也是這樣 .”Abigail  明白 Will 的感受 .

Will 已經見怪不怪 ,  學校裏的 Omega 在發情期後 , 身體依然殘留著誘惑 Alpha 的訊息素 . 幸好的是 ,  這些 Alpha 都受過學校教育 ,  不會隨便襲擊 Omega.

在學校走廊時 , Abigail 看見一個她不樂意遇見但 Will 十分思念的人 .

" 早安 , Will, Abigail.” Hannibal  主動向他們打招呼 .

" 早安 , Dr.Lecter.” Will  很開心見到 Dr.Lecter, 雖然他在 Will 的發情期間每天都探望 Will, 但 Will 在 Hannibal 的 Alpha 訊息素下已感到十分舒適 .

Hannibal 身穿新訂製的深藍色的三套式西套出現了 Will 和 Abigail  面前 .  而同時吸引 Will 和 Abigail 的視線又是那條放在胸口袋的袋巾 .

Hannibal 留意到 Will 的視線 , Will 看上去有點沾沾自喜 , 應該是因為 Hannibal 有用他送的袋巾 , 而不是收藏在衣櫃的某個角落 .

"Will, 你覺得怎樣？你送的袋巾與這套西裝合襯嗎？ ”

" 嗯！十分好看 .” 

站在一旁的 Abigail 可不開心 .  原因一 , Will 那天在商場買的袋巾確實是送給了 Hannibal. 原因二 , Will 的反應比 Abigail  穿新裙子時更熱情 .

" 真是猜不到 Dr.Lecter 你有與這條袋巾相配的西裝 .” Abigail 很記得上一次看見 Hannibal 穿的西裝與這條袋巾不太合襯 .

" 的確我本身是沒有 , 但收到 Will 的禮物後 , 我想為這條袋巾訂製一套特別西裝 .”

Will 臉上有了因害羞而出現的紅暈 , 他很喜歡 Hannibal  提到 ‘ 特別 ’, 而且還特別去訂製一套與袋巾匹配的西裝 .

Abigail  受不了 Will 對 Hannibal  喜愛 ." 第一節課就快開始 , 我們先走 .” Abigail  拉著 Will 前往課室 .

" 待會再見 , Dr.Lecter.” Will  被 Abigail  拉走期間也不忘與 Hannibal  道別 .

Hannibal  輕輕揮手示意 .

第一節課是數學 , Will 理所當然與 Abigail 坐在一起 . "Abigail, 在我發情期時你和 Dr.Lecter 是不是發生了甚麼事 .” Will  可不是一個遲鈍的傢伙 , 他看得出 Abigail  和 Hannibal  之間有點矛盾 .

" 沒有呀 .”Abigail 不打算向 Will 解釋 ." 你太敏感啦 , Will.”

"Mr.Graham,  你出來解這條方程式 .”  負責教數學的 Alpha 老師 Mrs.Wood  發現了他們上課時談話 , 決定給他們一點的教訓 ."Miss.Hobbs,  你也出來解另外一題 .”

兩名年輕人迫於無奈出來解題 , Will 對數學當然沒有問題 , 但是 Abigail 不是 . "Abigail, 你要先把 X 值計算出來 .” Will 一邊把題解了一邊輕聲細語對 Abigail 說 . Will 成功把題解了 , 但 Abigail  仍未計算完 . " 你再把 X 得出來的值代入 y 的方程式 .” 

" 夠了 , Mr.Graham. 你可以回到坐位 . Miss.Hobbs,  你今日放學後留校觀察 , 作為懲罰你上課時不專心 .” Mrs.Wood  把站在黑板的二人趕回坐位 .

"Sorry, Abigail. 我今日諮詢完後會等待你 .” Will 對連累 Abigail 的事感到抱歉 .

" 好吧 . 你可是要請我吃新開甜品店的蛋糕 .” 

"Sure.”

二人再次專心上課 .

—————————————————————

放學後 Will 與 Abigail 在走廊上分開 , Abigail  前往觀察室 , 而 Will 則前往諮詢室 .

Will 在走廊上依舊感受到與今早一樣的疲倦感 , 他搓揉眼睛希望因疲倦而帶來的睡意會消失 . 

Will 敲響諮詢室的門口 , 但沒有任何回應 . "Dr.Lecter?” Will 再次敲門 .

"Will, are you ok?” Hannibal  的聲音不是從諮詢室內發出 , 而是在 Will 的背後 .

"Dr.Lecter, 你甚麼時候站在我後面？ ” Wil 被 Hannibal 的突然出現而嚇了一跳 .

" 從你和 Abigail  分開後 .” Hannibal  打開了諮詢室的門 , 讓他們進內 ." 我已經叫了你很多次 , 但你依舊沒有反應 .”

" 可能我太疲倦 , 沒有留意有人在叫我 .” Will 把書包放在架上 .

Hannibal  捧住 Will 的臉 . " 的確有可能是你太疲倦 .” Will 被 Hannibal 這般親密的行為再次紅了臉 .

" 你有點高溫和臉紅了 . 你的發情期不是已經完結嗎？ ” Hannibal  當然知道 Will 的發情期已過 , 但拿 Will 來逗樂是一件有趣的事 .

Will 撥開了 Hannibal 的手 ,  雖然他不捨得 ,  但繼續下去的話 , 他的臉燙紅得能把水煲滾 .

"Will, 如果你不太舒服的話 , 我們可以取消這次諮詢 , 讓你提早回到庇護所 .”

" 不需要 . 我只是有點睡意 , 加上待會我要跟 Abigail 去甜品店 .”

"Why?” 

" 我連累了她要留校察看 .”

" 既然如此我有個提議 .” Hannibal 不知從那裏拿出一條毛氈 . " 這裏有個雙人躺椅 . 你可以暫時睡在那裏 .  待 Abigail 的留校察看差不多完結時 , 我再叫醒你 .”

Will 從 Hannibal 手上接過了毛氈 . " 這確實是個好主意 .” Will 把毛氈覆蓋了自己 , 隨即躺在躺椅上 . "Thank you, Dr.Lecter.” Will 很快便入睡 . 

Hannibal 聽到了 Will 在臨睡前的最後一句 .

Hannibal 看著睡眠中的 Will, 已經清楚知道自己在他的心目中已佔了很重的地位 .  那塊給 Will 蓋住的毛氈上沾了很重的 Hannibal  的 Alpha 訊息素 . Omega 在親近的 Alpha 訊息素下 , 好容易能夠入睡 .  加上 Will 願意在單身 Alpha 旁睡 ,  除非是仍在發情期 , 否則便是對 Alpha 有意思 . 

Hannibal 拿出了他的畫冊 ,  他無數次在家中回憶著 Will 的畫面 , 並素描在畫冊內 .  但這次是第一次看著現實的 Will 來素描 .

Hannibal  繪畫着 Will 巧克力包的捲毛 , 像誘惑著 Hannibal 親手觸摸他 . Hanninal 又繪畫著 Will 柔軟的嘴唇 , 像上一次誘惑著 Hannibal  親吻著他 . Hannibal  又繪畫 Will 的眼瞼 ,  他不會忘記第一次凝視着眼瞼底下的眼睛 , 那像湛藍色的大海把 Hannibal 拖進名為愛的漩渦 .

Hannibal 已把 Will 的睡姿印烙在畫冊中 . Will 的毛氈一角從他的肩膀上掉落 , Hannibal 把毛氈重新覆蓋著 Will.  他從 Will 夢囈中聽到自己的名字 , 是那如此的溫柔和充滿愛意 . Hannibal 趕快從諮詢室離開 ,  他害怕受不住誘惑 , 把 Will 在躺椅上辦了 .

Abigail 的留校察看也完結 ,  她前往諮詢室找尋 Will. Abigail 發現 Hannibal 離開了諮詢室 ,  於是她在諮詢室發現了 Will 在睡覺 . Abigail 攝手攝腳地進入諮詢室 ,  她近距離觀看著 Will, 看著這個對她很好的 Omega 男孩 .

Abigail 永遠不會忘記她喜歡上 Will 的那一天 .  當時 Alana 還不是校長 , 依然是 Omega 心理諮詢員的時候 . Abigail 與 Will 還不熟悉 ,  在一次由 Alana 舉辦的 Omega 小組諮詢時 ,  因另一名 Omega 出言侮辱 Abigail 和她的父親 , 而 Will 為 Abigail 挺身而出 . Abigail 看見了 Will 對她沒有任何鄙視 , 甚至能理解她的心情 .  從那一天開始 , Abigail 便喜歡上這個 Omega 男孩 , 即使他們也是 Omega.

Abigail 看著睡眠中的 Will, 她忍不住想親上去 .

" 鼕 ! 鼕 !”  連續兩下的巨大敲門聲把 Will 嚇醒 ,  也成功阻止了打算親吻 Will  的 Abigail.

Abigail  立即擰轉頭 ,  發現 Hannibal 站在門邊 , 看來他看見了 Abigail 所做的一切 .

"Abigail, 你終於來了 .” Will 搓了搓眼睛 .

" 沒錯 , 留校察看已經完結 .”

" 你好 , Abigail.” Hannibal 露出搗破奸計的笑容 .

" 你好 , Dr.Lecter.” Abigail 不情願地回應這個剛剛破壞她的好事之人 .

"Will, 看來你可以跟 Abigail  去食甜點 .”

"Great. Dr.Lecter, 你這張躺椅蠻好睡的 .” Will 活動了他的頸子 , 鬆了鬆他的身體 . "Dr.Lecter,  你會不會跟我們一起去食甜點？ ” Will 嘗試向 Hannibal  發出邀請 .

"Will, Why you do that?” Abigail 不想有顆電燈膽在身邊 .

" 當然樂意 .” Hannibal 可不會把 Will 拱手相讓給 Abigail. " 你們在停車場待我一會兒 , 我很快便會來 .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 13已寫完,待Ch 14完成後便會發佈,預計發佈時間是後日.
> 
> Ch 14的進度異常地慢,個開頭我改了5-6次,終於有個較滿意的事件開端.我想ch 14能於隔日更新的機會不高,可能到時再決定更新時間.


	13. 老師，我們是如此相似   Dr.Lecter , we are so similar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail,Will和Hannibal 到了甜品店. Hannibal向Will主動出擊,而Abigail發現了Hannibal的行為,她決不會讓Hannnibal那麼容易得到Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家知道Tiramesù的來源嗎？Tiramesù起源來自於一個愛情故事,所以Tiramesù亦為Will和Hannibal帶來愛情的魔力.

來到甜品店的三人是所有客人中最兀突的組合 , 一名女 Beta 侍應絕對是這樣想的 .

Abigail, Will 和 Hannibal 來到了這個專賣 ` 意大利甜品 ’ 的甜品店 .  他們坐在一張近窗的正方餐枱 , Will 不知為何被迫坐在 Hannibal 和 Abigail 之間 .

甜品店的裝潢是偽意大利風格 ,  牆上掛滿了所謂的意大利建築畫像 , 地上鋪滿了紅白綠三色的階磚 .Hannibal 鄙視這餐廳的一切裝潢 , 亦因此質疑餐單上的意大利甜品是否正宗的意大利甜品 .

Hannibal 質疑 Panna cotta 是否真是用鮮奶油製成或是用奶粉 . Hannibal 又質疑著 Cannoli 是否自家低溫油炸製成或是從供應商拿貨 . Hannibal 又質疑 Marzipan 是否加入占杏仁總比例 12% 的苦杏仁 .  這份餐單幾乎每樣菜式都被 Hannibal 質疑著

" 我要一個草莓味的意式冰淇淋 .” Abigail  很快便決定 .

" 兩位男士要甚麼？ ” 侍應開始等得有點不耐煩 .

Hannibal 再看一看餐單 , 看來味道比較有保證的是 Tiramesù.

" 我要一份 Tiramesù.”

" 我要一份 Tiramesù.”

Will 與 Hannibal 於同一時間點了同一樣甜品 , 亦同一時間望向對方 .  二人皆驚訝於相同的口味 ,  但 Hannibal 想深一層這不奇怪 , 畢竟 Will 也享受品嘗人肉 .

" 不好意思 , Tiramesù 只剩下一份 .” 女侍應回應著 .

" 既然如此 , 我要一份 Torta Caprese.” Hannibal 把 Tiramesù 讓給了 Will.

" 甜品很快便會到 .”  女侍應收回了餐牌後 , 便為三人準備甜品 .

點完甜品後 , 三人沉默了 .  他們不是沒有話題 , 而是那些話題都不能對另外一人說,亦不是共同的話題 .

最後甜品終於上到了 .

Hannibal  能嘗得出 Torta Caprese 是用了巧克力粉而不是純正的巧克力塊 .

" 冰淇淋的味道不錯 , Will  你的 Tiramesù 如何？ ” Abigail  把冰淇淋放進口中 .

" 也不錯 , 那 Dr.Lecter 你呢？ ”

"Torta Caprese 用了巧克力粉而不是純正的巧克力塊 . 另外這亦都不是用了上好的松仁 , 沒有足夠的堅果香 .”

" 既然那麼挑剔就不應該跟我們來 .” 

"Abigail!” Will  有點驚訝 Abigail 是如此不歡迎 Hannibal.

" 我去一會兒洗手間 .” Abigail  也不滿於 Will 對她責備 , 她需要在洗手間好好地冷靜 .

" 我代 Abigail 向你道歉 .” Will  向 Hannibal 感到抱歉 .

" 沒關係 , Will. 我能理解 Abigail, 她原本只是想和你一起來這裡 , 但我卻中途加入 .”

Will 把 Tiramesù 放進口中時 ,  嘴角沾上了一些 ." 如果你不喜歡你的甜點 , 你要嚐嚐我的 Tiramesù 嗎？這味道不錯 .”Will 把自己的 Tiramesù 往 Hannibal 方向推 .

Hannibal 看著 Will 碟上的 Tiramesù, 也看看 Will 嘴角上被沾上的 Tiramesù.  他決定做一件蠻大膽的事 . " 好 .”

Hannibal 突然用手托著 Will 的臉頰 , 用嘴巴把 Will 嘴角上被沾上的 Tiramesù 吃掉 . "Um,  ⋯ Tiramesù 的味道確實不錯 .” Hannibal  像沒有事般繼續品嚐著 Torta Caprese.

Will 被 Hannibal  的行為嚇到不能動 , 因為從旁人眼中這看起來與接吻無疑 .  而且他想不到 Hannibal  居然會在大庭廣眾之下這樣做 , 最重要的是這對 Will 來說是這幾乎是他與 Hannibal  最親密的行為 .  （作者： no,  你們一早已接過吻 , 只是你以為是夢）

Will 的臉已經不知第幾多次因 Hannibal 而通紅發滾 ,  而且心臟的跳動頻率比平時更快更多 . 雙手雙腳亦因此顫抖起來 ,  這不是因為害怕 , 而是面對了喜歡的人 . " 是 … 是嗎？ ” Will 心想糟糕了 , 現在連口吃都有 .  不止 , Will 甚至能感受到恥骨區域發熱和后穴抽搐著 ,  這些理應只會在發情期的事 , 現在再次來到 Will 的身上 .

Will 只能低頭吃著 Tiramesù, 嘗試令自己冷靜下 . 而坐在一旁的元兇 , 則為 Will 的表現而身心愉快 .Hannibal 最喜歡看見 Will 因他而臉通紅的樣子 .

Abigail 從洗手間回到了座位 . 她的臉免不太好 ,  這都基於她從洗手間冷靜下來後 ,  出來時便誤看見 Hannibal 親吻著 Will. "Will, 你沒有事嗎？你好像有點不妥 .”

" 我 … 我沒有事 .”  該死的 , 依然還有口吃 .

Abigail 怒視了 Hannibal 一會兒後 , 便繼續吃她冰淇淋 , 但可惜的是她已嚐不出任何味道 .

食完甜品後 , Will 的身體終於冷靜下來 . 在 Hannibal 的堅持下 , 他為 Will 和 Abigail 付了帳單 .  其後他與 Will 和 Abigail 分別 , 他需要回到學校處理校務 . 

Will 和 Abigail 依著同一方向回家去 . 

"Will, 你跟 Dr.Lecter 是否發生了甚麼事？ ” 

" 沒有甚麼事 .”

" 我看見你們接吻 .” Abigail 直白明言指出她剛剛看到的事 .

" 我們沒有 , 他只是幫我拿掉嘴角上的食物碎屑 .”

" 用那種方法？ Will 你跟 Dr.Lecter 是不是交往著？ ”

"Abigail 你在想甚麼？ ”

"Will, 我可不贊成你跟 Dr.Lecter 交往 .”

" 為什麼？ ”

Abigail 決心要破壞 Will 和 Hannibal 的關係 ." 我認為 Dr.Lecter 算是個出色的 Alpha, 這麼出色的 Alpha 怎麼可能到現在都是單身 .”

"Dr.Lecter 從未說過他有伴侶 .”

" 這或是他經常換伴侶 .Will,  我害怕你會被 Dr.Lecter 騙了 .”

的確 , 像 Hannibal 這樣出色的 Alpha 怎會到現在還沒有伴侶 . Will 還記得 Hannibal 在第一日來學校時 , 有不少女 Beta 和 Omega 對他拋媚眼 . Will 決定要好好調查一下 .

—————————————————————

Bedelia  笑著搖晃著酒杯中葡萄汁 ,  若她不是在當值 , 必定會把它改為葡萄酒 .  美妙的音樂 ,  上佳的葡萄酒再加上坐在面前的男孩剛剛說的笑話 , 簡直是最輕鬆的時刻 .

"Bedelia, 不要再笑 . 我很認真 .”

Bedelia 收起笑容 ." 抱歉 , Will. 我還以為你是在說笑話 .”

" 所以究竟有沒有？ ” Will  加重了語氣 .

" 先讓我弄清楚情況 . 你走進了我的辦公室 , 跟我說你有重要的事想詢問我 . 然後那件事就是想知道 Hannibal 是否有伴侶 .” 

Will 靦腆地點一點頭 .

" 你為什麼想知道？ ” Bedelia 放下了酒杯 .

" 總之我想知道 .”

" 他是一名出色的 Alpha, 擁有外科和精神科醫生的資格 . 如果他從未有過伴侶那是無可能的事 .”

" 所以他有伴侶？ ”

" 我們很少談及這方面的事情 .”

" 但你們不是朋友嗎？這些事情會不知道？ ”

" 我和他稱不上是朋友 . 我們是在大學認識 , 那時候聽說過他有過幾位伴侶 .”

" 他們維持了多久？ ”

" 不太清楚 . 反正每次在他身邊的人都不一樣 .”

" 那幾位伴侶是怎麼樣？ ”

" 與你十分不同 .”

Will 臉色一沉 , 難道 Hannibal 對他只是玩玩而已 .

Bedelia 留意到 Will 的臉色 . " 也許你應該親自問 Hannibal.” 

" 這怎樣開口問 .”

" 那就別想那麼多 . 去睡吧 , Will.”

Will  從座位上起身 , 正當他打算離開辦公室時 , Bedelia 叫停了他 . " 對了 , Will. 尚餘不夠一星期便是你的拍賣會 , 那時會有拍賣會人員帶你去會場 . 到時你最好預先收拾行李 .”

" 我明白了 .” Will 離開了 Bedelia 的辦公室 .

—————————————————————

Hannibal 看了看手錶 , Will 已經遲到了 20 分鐘 . 之前的心理諮詢 Will 都準時到達 , 這令 Hannibal 開始擔心 Will 現在是不是遇到了甚麼突發事件 .

Hannibal 打開諮詢室的門 ,  正打算尋找 Will.  當 Hannibal 踏出門口時 , 發現 Will 正坐在諮詢室旁的長木椅上 . 

"Will, 你為什麼不進來？ ”

"Sorry, 我正在想一些事情 .”Will 拿起了書包進入到諮詢室 .

" 既然如此你會想跟我分享你在想什麼嗎？ ” Hannibal 在 Will 坐上躺椅後給了他一杯熱茶 .

Will 沉思了一會兒後 , " 不 .”

Hannibal  有點驚訝於 Will 的拒絕 .

" 那你有甚麼想說？ ”

" 沒有 .”

"Will, 你究竟發生甚麼事？ ”

" 沒有 .”

太好了 , Hannibal 在不知道的情況下令 Will 再次回到了第一次諮詢的狀態 . Hannibal 必須要思考下 , 為什麼 Will 會這樣 . 明明食甜品那日 Will 不是這樣 , 難道是之後和 Abigail 發生了點事才影響了他 .

"Abigail 跟你說了甚麼？ ” Hannibal 決定借 Abigail 來令 Will 說話 .

Will 露出了詫異的表情 .

Hannibal 知道他猜對了 . "Abigail  說了甚麼關於我的事？ ”

“ 沒有甚麼 .”

“Will, 不要隱瞞我 . 我很希望你能告訴我 .” 

“Abigail  說你不可能是單身 .”

“ 但我現在是單身 .”

“ 那你便是經常換伴侶 .”

"Will, 你不能相信這些沒有根據的事 .”

“Bedelia 說她和你讀同一大學時 , 聽說你有過幾位伴侶 . 而且身邊的人也經常不同 .”

“ 這倒是真 , 大學時我的確與人交往過 . 但很可惜 ,  她們無法理解我 ,  我和她們很快便分開 . 但我向你保證 , Will. 我現在確實沒有任何伴侶 .”

" 我沒有想過要你任何的保證 .” Will 被 Hannibal 愈來愈激動的說詞而嚇一驚 .

" 抱歉 , Will. 我實在太失禮 .” Hannibal 剛剛實在太驚慌 , 他害怕 Will 會誤會了他 .

“ 那說起來你不是個花花公子 .”

" 絕對不是 . 事實上我一直羨慕我的父母 , 我希望能像他們一樣 .”

" 他們是怎樣？ ”

" 他們現在跟我妹妹一起 .”

" 抱歉 .” Will 想起 Hannibal 曾在墓園提及他的妹妹已去世 .

"It’s fine, Will. “ Hannibal 喝了一口杯中的熱茶 , 像在預備說出心底事 . " 我父母是純正的 Alpha 和 Omega, 他們之間互相吸引著 . 但這不是皆因他們性別 , 而是他們互相理解 .  我父親每一個行為 , 我母親都理解著背後的意義 .  我希望我和我的伴侶一樣 .” Hannibal  想著父母之間的理解與 Will 對他的作品擁有同一樣的理解 .

Will 似乎也明白一樣 ,  雖然 Will 從未見過他的母親 , 但父親常跟他說有關母親的事 .  每逢父親打算去釣魚時 , 母親也早已預備釣魚的工具 .  父親時常向 Will 傾訴著母親有多理解他 .

" 很抱歉 , Dr.Lecter. 似乎我之前誤會了你 .”

" 沒關係 , Will.  事實上我從沒有跟別人傾訴有關我的家庭事 . 與你一談 , 感覺也輕鬆了不少 .”

“ 但我希望你不要怪責 Abigail 所說的話 .”

“ 只要是你要求 , 我一定會答應 .”

Will 回復了笑容 , 那個因為 Hannibal 而出現的笑容 . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 14已寫完, ch 15完成後便會發佈.  
> 由於不太有靈感也太累,預計不到ch 15可時完成,所以無法隔日更新.


	14. 老師，我們在馬背上   Dr.Lecter,we are on the horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal 帶Will去上一次的獵場裏，介紹一名狩獵女性給Will認識.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈感來自Mads和Hugh一次劇集訪談，Mads談及他和Hugh在拍攝King Arthur待在馬背上很長時間，所以他們已很熟絡.但Hugh突然解釋他們不是待在同一隻馬上，而是分別待在兩隻馬上. 所以如果Hannibal和Will一同騎乘馬，效果應該是十分親密.

棕紅色的液體倒進入兩個純白色的瓷杯 ,  瓷杯上繪畫著金色花卉圖案 .Hannibal  把剛剛沖好的熱茶放在茶几上 , 用來招呼於早幾日前回復了笑容的漂亮男孩 .

"Will, 你明天有空嗎？ ” 諮詢室內的 Hannibal 飲著熱茶向坐在對面的年輕人問 .

“ 傍晚 6 點要到餐館打工 . 除此之外其餘時間都空閑著 , 幹嘛？ ” Will 把糖倒進他自己的熱茶中 .

" 還記得我上次帶你去的私人獵場嗎？ ”

Will 怎會忘記 ,  就是在那個獵場裏 , 他們差點便接吻 . " 還記得 .”

" 明天我會再去那裏 , 我的第一個狩獵夥伴由立陶宛來到美國 . 她會住在獵場裏 , 我打算去探望她 , 順便把她介紹給你認識 .” 

“ 你的狩獵夥伴？ ” Will  開始擔心 , ‘ 她 ’ 即是代表是個女性 , 而且曾經和 Hannibal 一起狩獵過 .

“ 沒錯 . 我第一復仇的狩獵是和她一起完成 .” 

“How she look like?” Will 想打聽那個願意和 Hannibal 一起狩獵的女性是怎樣的 .

“ 她很漂亮 , 我已過世的家人很喜歡她 .”

“ 你也喜歡她？ ”

“ 對 . 所以才想介紹給你認識 .”

“ 那為什麼她現在才來美國？ ”

“ 她要離開立陶宛不是一件容易的事 .”

“Why?”

“Will, 你的好奇心真是大 .”

“Sorry.”

“Will, 你不需要道歉 ."

“ 明天我們需不需要穿著獵裝？ ”

“ 需要 , 跟上次一樣在獵場更換便可 . 如果你沒有問題的話 , 我明天來庇護所接你吧 .”

“ 好 .” Will  想知道究竟那是一位怎樣的女性 .

—————————————————————

Will 與 Hannibal 完結了諮詢後 , 他去找 Abigail 一起去餐館為星期五晚的駐場表演 .

“Will,  你太晚啦 .”

“ 抱歉 ,  我跟 Dr.Lecter 談得有點久 .”

“ 你為什麼要跟他談得那麼久 , 難道你忘記了我上次說的話嗎？ ”

“ 我問過了他 , Dr.Lecter 絕對不是你想那樣子 .”

“ 那有可能是他騙你 .”

“ 不會 . 我得到他的保證 .” Will 說此番說話時 ,  異常充滿信心 , 彷彿他了解 Hannibal 的一切 .

二人終於來到餐館 , 在舞台上架設樂器 .

此時老闆 Scott 帶了一個人來 .

“Will,Abigail, 跟你們介紹新同事 , 他和你們讀同一間學校 .”

Matthew  從老闆 Scott 身後出現 .

“Hey,Will,Hobbs.” Matthew  對 Abigail  真的說不上是熟悉 .

Abigail  始終對 Matthew 沒有好感 , 甚至與 Will 一樣討厭他 .

“ 你為什麼會在這裏？ ” Will  對 Matthew 可不會客氣 .

“ 好了 , 好了 , Will.  我知道你跟我說過你不喜歡他 .”  老闆 Scott 嘗試協調二人 . “ 但那兩個生病的侍應有一人辭職 , 另一人打算改成兼職 . 那餐館的人手一定不足 .  而 Matthew 來這裏應徵 ,  他上次幫你解決麻煩令我印象深刻 , 所以我便聘請了他 .”

“Will,  我能分清楚工作和私人事情 , 你不需要擔心 . 況且老闆 Scott 有跟我說有關與 Omega 工作的守則 .”

“ 那隨便你 .” 就算 Will 有多不喜歡 Matthew  也只能接受 .  畢竟合適 Will 的兼職工作不算多 , 不可能辭掉再找 .

餐館在晚市時間有愈來愈多的顧客 , 他們一如既往十分欣賞 Will 和 Abigail 演奏的音樂 , 整間餐館佈滿了歡樂的氣氛 , 沒有人感到不滿 . 

Matthew  在招呼客人期間也時不時看著 Will,  他曾無數次偷看 Will 敲打爵士鼓 , 這次是他第一次毫無顧忌地觀看 Will 的演奏 .  很漂亮 ,  很可愛 ,  很迷人 , 所有美好的形容詞都被 Matthew 拿來用於 Will 身上 .

這一天的兼職結束 ,Will 和 Abigail 也從老闆 Scott 手上拿到了這一日的薪金 . 

“ 好孩子們 , 你們真是演奏得很好 .”  老闆 Scott 十分喜歡這兩個擁有音樂天賦的 Omega.

“ 那我們走先 .” Abigail  對老闆 Scott  說 .

正當 Will 和 Abigail  離開餐館時 ,Matthew  在他們身邊經過 . 

“Will, 你演奏得很好 .” 

Will 以為 Matthew 打算糾纏的時候 , Matthew 便轉身離開 , 繼續收拾餐館 .

Will 有點驚訝於 Matthew 的態度 ,  他好像變了 ,  不過這對 Will 來說很好 .

“Will, 你明天有甚麼事情要做嗎？ ”Abigail  想再約 Will 外出 .

“ 明天我和 Dr.Lecter 有約 .” 

“ 你為什麼經常和 Dr.Lecter 一起？ ”

“ 因為他是老師 , 再加上也是 Omega 心理諮詢員 .”

“ 但這也不代表你可以經常和他在學校以外的地方見面 .”

“ 他說我在戶外的地方進行諮詢比較有效 .”

“ 那只是他說 .”

“Dr.Bloom 和 Bedelia  院長都贊成 . 甚至連我也覺得戶外諮詢也不錯 .” Will 回想起在獵場中 , 與 Hannibal 那麼親密的場景 . “ 你這麼不想我和 Dr.Lecter 在一起 , 是不是因為你喜歡上他？ ” Will 突然之間想到一個可能性 .

Abigail 向他反了白眼 . “ 你白痴嗎？我怎麼可能喜歡他 .  我喜歡的人是 —.”  機會放在眼前 , 但 Abigail  說不出口 .

Will 興致勃勃的 , 畢竟他從未聽說 Abigail 的心上人 . “ 那是誰？哪個 Alpha 能得到你的青睞？ ”

“ 他不是 Alpha.”

“ 是我們學校嗎？ ”

Abigail  點了點頭 .

“ 我 ,Margot 和 Beverly  都認識嗎？ ”

Abigail  再度點頭點了點頭 , 她期望 Will 能夠猜出來 .

“Oh. I know.  是那個和你一起上法語的 Beta 嗎？ ”

“No.” Abigail  有點失望 ,Will 在其他方面是個十分聰明敏銳的人 , 但在男女感情上卻異常地遲鈍 .

“ 那是誰？ ” 

“ 我才不告訴你 .” Abigail  在此失去了一次絕佳的告白機會 .

“ 我開玩笑而已 , Abigail.” Will  決定哄 Abigail  開心 , 他立即扮了個鬼臉 .

Abigail  被 Will 這滑稽的舉動而大笑 .

在寧靜的夜晚 , 你可以從街道上聽見兩個年輕人在玩鬧的聲音 .

—————————————————————

Hannibal 這日駕駛著黑色賓利來到庇護所 . 庇護所的保全已經認出了他 , 便大開了大門讓他進內 . “ Dr.Lecter, 與以往一樣請登記資料 .” 

Hannibal 填寫完資料後 , 便有護工帶著 Will 出來 .

“ 午安 ,Dr.Lecter.”

“ 午安 , Will.”Hannibal  留意到 Will 今日有點不同 . Will 以往微亂的捲髮今梳得十分整齊 ,  他身上穿的恤衫明顯有精心熨平過 , 褲子也與恤衫合襯 . Will 看起來是為了約會而精心打扮的男孩 . “ 你今日看起來十分精神 .”

“ 多謝你的讚賞 .” Will  今日的確有留意自己的儀容 .  他不知道將會見到的女性是怎樣漂亮的 , 所以為了不讓自己比下去 , 決定今日好好打扮一番 .

“ 我們上車吧 .” Hannibal  領著 Will 上車 .

經過一段路程 , 終於來到 Will 有印象的路面 .  上次便是透過這路面來到獵場 .

二人來到客戶中心進行登記 .

“ 歡迎光臨 , Dr.Lecter, Mr.Graham.”

“ 你好 , 請問 Laima 適應了這裏的環境嗎？ ”Hannibal 向客戶中心職員查詢名為 Laima 的女性狀況 .

“ 她很好 . 第一日來到獵場時還不太適這裏 , 甚至有點悶悶不樂 . 但之後好了很多 , 食量都大增 .”

“ 聽起來好像不錯 .”

“ 那待會兒有員工會帶你們去找她 .”

Hannibal 和 Will 去更換獵裝 , 之後便有職員帶著他們去找 Laima.

“ 我們會和 Laima 一起打獵嗎？ ”Will 問著 Hannibal.

“ 當然會 .”Hannibal 揹著上次一樣的獵槍及一個背包 .

職員帶了他們來到獵場附屬的養馬場 .“Laima 待會便出來 .”

Will 和 Hannibal 便在馬房門口等待 .

不一會兒 , 便有一名女性領著一頭馬出現 .

“Will, 向你介紹 . 她是 Laima.”

“ 你好 , Ms.Laima. 我叫 Will Graham.” Will 向那名女性握手 .

“ 你好 , Mr.Graham, 但我不是 Laima.” 

Will 轉頭望看 Hannibal, 露出疑惑的表情 .

“ 嘿嘿！ ” Hannibal  捧腹大笑 . “Will,Laima 是那頭馬 .” Hannibal 接過那名女性的馬韁繩 , 領著馬與 Will 離開馬房 .

“Dr.Lecter, 但你不是說 Laima 是個漂亮的女性嗎？ ”

“Laima 是頭母馬 , 而且看看她吧 . 是不是很漂亮？ ”

Will 再次仔細觀察 Laima, 她是粟子色的 , 毛色十分亮麗 , 由頭到頸部長了黃色的長鬃 , 四隻馬蹄的純白如雪 , 最引人注目的是額頭上的菱形白毛 . 

Will 看著 Laima 凌厲的眼神 ,“ 沒錯，她很漂亮 .”Will 也不禁撫摸著 Laima.

“Will, 你騎過馬嗎？ ”

Will 搖搖頭 , “ 這是有錢人的玩意 .”

“ 看來你要試一試 .”Hannibal 突然抱起了 Will, 把他坐在馬鞍上 .

“Dr.Lecter, what are you doing?” Will 的發問伴隨著顫抖聲 .

“ 當然讓你體驗一下騎馬 .”Hannibal 把背包掛在馬背之後 ,  便騎上馬 , 與 Will 一起坐在馬鞍上 . “ 把這個戴上 .”Hannibal 從背包拿出兩個頭盔 , 並為 Will 戴上一個 .

“ 但是 , Dr.Lecter,  這⋯這 ” Will 在毫無心理準備下第一次騎馬 , 難免感到慌張 .

Hannibal 拿著馬韁繩 , 把 Will 夾在 Hannibal 與繩之間 . “ 放心 , 你不用怕 . 你看到馬鞍有部分突了出來嗎？那是樁頭 , 你可以抓住它 .”

Will 聽了 Hannibal 的話 , 便雙手抓住它 .

“ 然後是腳的位置 , 這個是雙人鞍所以有四個腳鐙 , 你把腳踩穩在最前兩個便可 .” Hannibal  細心指導著而 Will 也照著做 .

“ 那之後呢？ ”

“ 之後便是你要坐穩 .”Hannibal 操控 Laima 向前奔走 . 

“Dr.Lecter, 慢點！ ” Will 害怕極了 .

“ 放心 , 不會有事 .” Hannibal 握著韁繩的同時也抱緊了 Will. Will 也彷彿放心下來 .

“ 嗒 ! 嗒 !  嗒 ! 嗒 !” 馬蹄聲漸漸減慢 , Will 和 Hannibal 來到了狩獵的區域 .

“Dr.Lecter,  你為什麼說 Laima 是你第一個狩獵夥伴 ?” Will  對 Laima 的身世有點好奇 .

“ 還記得我跟你說過我已去世的家人嗎？ ”

“ 記得 .”

“Laima 在我年紀還很少的時候 , 看著她出世 .  之後因為要避難 ,  所以要從原本的家離開 . 而 Laima 則拉著馬車 , 載著我和我的家人離開戰火 .” Will 感受到 Hannibal 的呼吸愈來愈沉重 . “ 但戰火蔓延得很快 , 我的父母受戰火波及 . 只剩下我和 Mischa, 最後 Mischa 被幾個敵軍逃兵殺害 .” Will 能感受得到 Hannibal 的心情 , 與上次在墓園談及 Mischa 時一樣 . “ 當我長大 , 變得更有力量時 . 我回到原來的家 , 發現 Laima 沒有離開到 . 於是我便帶著她 , 捕捉到第一個我要復仇的人 . 我把他綁在樹幹 ,  由 Laima 拉扯著麻繩 ,  我不會忘記他死前的樣子 .” Hannibal  說完後長嘆了一口氣 .

“ 那你完成了你的復仇嗎？ ”

“ 完成 , 之後我也成功地找到其他殺害 Mischa 的逃兵 .” 

Will 不會質疑 Hannibal 身為 Alpha 的力量 .

Hannibal 發現了獵物 , 是一隻野兔 ,  他隨即拉停了 Laima, 並拿出獵槍 . “Will, 你看看那裏 .”

Will 跟著 Hannibal 所說的方向望過去 , 他也發現一隻灰色的野兔 . “ 我看到那隻野兔 .”

Hannibal 拿出了獵槍 ,“ Will, 你知道 Laima 的名字是有著甚麼意義嗎？ ”

Will 搖頭 . “ 我想這應該是立陶宛名字 , 但我不清楚名字背後的意義 .”

“Laima 是命運女神 , 她與生育 , 婚姻和死亡有關 , 她也是孕婦的守護神 .” Hannibal  把獵槍遞給了 Will. “ 亦有另一個女神也叫 Laima, 她會帶來好運 .”

Will 接過了獵槍 .“ 我不肯定這次會否成功 .” 

“ 有 Laima 在 , 任何狩獵都會成功 . 你只需要記住我上次教導你就可以 .” Hannibal  這次十分有信心 ,Will 能為他帶來戰利品 .

Will 記起上次在獵場時 Hannibal 的教導 , 他打開了保險制 ,  瞄準了野兔 .Will 沒有急於獵殺 , 他也有耐性 , 對於獵物十分專心 , 他慢慢等待 , 令野兔失去了警覺 .

“ 砰 —” 一聲響起 , 野兔倒下 .“ 我們去看看吧 .”Will 把獵槍遞回了 Hannibal.

二人騎著 Laima 來到野兔倒下的地方 . Hannibal 下馬拿起野兔 , 子彈直擊野兔頭部 , 一擊致命 .  這就是 Hannibal 訓練 Will 獵殺的第一個獵物 , 目標細小 , 但手法完美 . “Will, 你很有狩獵的天賦 .” Hannibal 露出笑容 .

Will 也驚喜於自己成功狩獵野兔 . 

Hannibal 把野兔放進布袋後 , 便騎上馬 . “ 看來 Laima 帶給了我們好運 .”

“ 所以我們就這樣會去？ ”

“Will, 你對一場野外燒烤有怎麼看法？ ”

“ 聽起來十分吸引 .”

他們騎著馬走進叢林 , 找了一片合適燒烤的地方 . Hannibal 扶著 Will 下馬 .

“ 我們會吃野兔？ ” Will  問 . ( 作者：兔兔那麼可愛當然會食啦 . ）

“ 會 , 但不是今日 . 野兔有很多的處理功夫 , 可以留到下一次 .”

Hannibal 很快便起了一個營火 , 他從背包中拿了一個密實袋 , 入面裝了兩塊醃好的肉 .

“ 這是甚麼肉？ ” 

“Will, 想好你要問的問題 .”Hannibal 把肉叉好 , 放在營火上燒烤著 .

Will 也知道自己問了白痴的問題 . “ 這是人的哪個部位？ ” 

Will 這次的問題總算是正確 .

“ 人體最嫩滑的部位 , 臉頰 .”

“ 那他對你做了甚麼無禮的事？ ”

“ 不是對我 , 是對你 .”

Will 依然一頭霧水 , “ 他是誰？ ”

“ 那日我們在球場觀看 Beverly 的賽事時 , 有個 Alpha 騷擾你 .”

Will 記得那個 Alpha, 那時好像沒有打算讓 Will 離開 . “ 因為我 , 所以你殺了他 .”

“ 沒錯 , 這是為了你 .”

Will  難免覺得心動 , 有一個 Alpha 為他而殺人 . “ Dr.Lecter, 你不要再為我而胡亂殺人 . 萬一被警察調查到 , 我可是會萬分擔心 .” 

“ 我覺得這是值得 , 而且我也有下一個目標 .”

“ 誰？ ”

“Matthew Brown.  他給了你一個耳光 .”

“ 他便算吧 , 最近他好像不會用之前的行為來打擾 .”

“ 你肯定？ ”

“ 應該吧 . 他來了老闆 Scott 的餐館做兼職 , 而他沒有在餐館裏對我做出一些我討厭的行為 .”

“ 他從哪時開始兼職 .”

“ 昨日 , 他應該也是在週末來上班 .”

Hannibal  哼了一聲 , Matthew  不像一般的 Alpha, 他的能力絕對不低 .

肉烤熟了 ,Hannibal 把肉分給 Will.

Will 輕輕吹涼烤肉串 , 待沒有那麼燙時才咬掉一口 .  肉串肉汁豐富 ,  調味合宜 , 肉質鮮嫩 .Will 原本以為肉質會只會比其他部分嫩滑 , 但沒想到比魚的臉頰肉更加鮮嫩 . “ 這非常美味 ,Dr.Lecter.” Will 覺得臉頰肉比其他部分的肉更美味 .

“ 多謝你的讚賞 ,Will.” Hannibal  很滿足 Will 沉醉於人肉中 .

二人圍著營火 , 一起分享著烤臉頰肉 . 而 Laima 則在一旁吃著野草 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH 15已寫完，Ch 16完成後便會發佈.  
> 預計下星期六（可能）


	15. 老師，你是變態跟蹤狂   Dr.Lecter, you are a perverted stalker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will在兼職下班後,與Abigail遇到了Alpha的襲擊. 幸好,在Will身邊守護著的不止有住在天堂的父母,還有永遠保護著Will的Alpha(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉Ch 15遲到了.

一輛黑色賓利停泊在路邊 , 有一名男孩從車上走下來 .

“ 多謝你送我來上兼職 .” 

“Will, 不用客氣 .”

“ 再見 , Dr.Lecter.”

“ 再見 , Will.”

Will 向 Hannibal 道別後便進入餐館兼職 .  而 Hannibal 沒有駕車離開 , 他目送 Will 進入餐館與 Abigail 一起準備兼職前的工作 . Hannibal 留意到 Matthew, 他在 Will 進入餐館後時不時看著 Will. Hannibal 盯著 Matthew, 若眼神能夠殺人的話 , 現在 Matthew 一定死了 . Matthew 留意到惡意的視線 ,  他望向視線的來源 , 察覺了 Hannibal 的存在 . 

兩個 Alpha 都清楚知道誰是自己的競爭對手 .  沒多久 ,  二人撇開眼神接觸 ,Matthew 繼續自己的工作 , 而 Hannibal 則駕車離開 .

今晚的兼職很快完結 ,Matthew 也很守規矩 , 沒有對 Will 有任何越軌的行為 . Will 也對這狀況感到安心 ,  畢竟他以前也很怕 Matthew. 

Will 和 Abigail 拿到當日的薪金後 , 便離開餐館 . 路上二人傾談著 , 但快樂的時光很快被打破 .  道路上突然出現了一名 Alpha,Will 認得出他 , 他是上次在餐館騷擾 Will 被 Matthew 趕走的客人 . Will 能感受到來自 Alpha 的不友善氣息 ,Will 下意識地把 Abigail  護在身後 . Abigail  也能感受到氣氛不對勁 .

“Hi, Omega, 又碰到你 .” Alpha 逐漸向他們靠近 . “ 這次沒有人妨礙我們 .”

“ 可以請你離開嗎？我們想回家 .”

“ 不要那麼冷漠吧 , Omega. 我帶你去其他地方玩 .” Alpha 再次捉緊 Will 的手臂 .

這次沒有其他人的幫助 ,Will 一定要想辦法 . Will 記起 Hannibal 之前教他的防身術 ,  他用力把膝蓋撞向 Alpha 的下腹 , Alpha 立即鬆手倒下 .

Will 立即拉著 Abigail 往相反方向離開 , 打算跑回餐館向老闆 Scott 求救 .  但有輛汽車突然急停在他們身旁 ,  有人從車內走下來 .

Will 以為是救星 ,  誰知那人拉扯著 Will. “Hey,Ryan. 快過來把 Omega 帶上車 .”

“Will!”

“Abigail, 快點走 .” Will 立即推開 Abigail. Abigail 立即跑開 , 但被 Will 擊倒的 Alpha 從後追趕上來 ,  他擊暈了 Abigail.  另一名 Alpha 則把 Will 從後箝制著 . “Wow, Ryan 你說得對 , 這個 Omega 聞起來真香 .”

“Rick 把他捉去小屋裏 , 我要讓這個 Omega 知道要對 Alpha 服從 .” Ryan 緊緊捉住 Will 的下顎 , 令 Will 覺得痛楚 .

Will 嘗試提起腳踢向名叫 Ryan 的 Alpha, 而且成功 . “ 小婊子 , 你弄痛了我 .”Will 依然奮力掙扎著 , 但卻被他們摑了兩個耳光 , 力度之大令 Will 的嘴邊流出血來 .

Will  不禁為自己覺得可憐 , 為什麼總是被人摑耳光 .

正當這兩個 Alpha 把 Will 放進車尾箱時 , 前後突然有兩輛汽車阻斷了他們的道路 , 汽車內的主人各自下車 . 

Will 看見了 Hannibal 和 Matthew, 他們皆向 Will 的方向走去 .  這 Hanniba 和 Matthew 這兩個高分 Alpha 都散發出野獸般的氣息 , 令 Ryan 和 Rick 這兩個低分 Alpha 不禁心寒起來 .

“ 如果你不想跟上次一樣的待遇 , 麻煩你放了我的同學離開 .” Matthew  沒有忘記曾經找 Will 麻煩的人 .

“ 又是你 , 你不要多管閒事 .” Ryan 也不會忘記曾經令他丟臉的人 . “ 你也是 .”  他對 Hannibal 方向咆哮 ,  他沒有忽略從 Hannibal 身上散分出的氣息 .

“ 見到自己的學生遇到危險 , 作為老師的我可沒有辦法袖手旁觀 .”Hannibal 逐步迫近他們 .

Ryan 和 Rick 開始慌張 , 他們以為只有兩個 Omega, 很容易下手 . 結果不知從那裏出現另外兩個 Alpha,  而且是非一般的 Alpha.  二人亮出小刀 ,  上次赤手空拳打不贏 ,  這次就增添武器 , 試圖擊敗這兩名高分的 Alpha.  他們放開了 Will, 分別向 Hannibal 和 Matthew 攻擊 . 

Will 立即查看 Abigail 的狀況 . “Abigail, 醒醒吧 .”  在 Will 的搖醒下 , Abigail 總算清醒 , 她看見那兩名 Alpha 與 Hannibal 和 Matthew 打架中 .“ 為什麼他們會在這裏？ ”Abigail 再望看 Will, 才發現他的臉上出現紅腫和流血 . “Will! 你發生什麼事？ .”

Will 用手袖抹去嘴邊上的血跡 ,“ 我沒有大礙 .” Will 扶著 Abigail 起身 ,  他打算前去幫手 , 但被 Abigail 捉緊 . “Will, 你打算做甚麼？ ” 

“ 當然是去幫手 .”

“ 不要 , 他們拿著刀 . 這十分危險 .” Abigail  不會讓 Will 受到危險 .

“ 但是⋯ ” Will 看著 Hannibal 和 Matthew,  他們二人身手確實不錯 , 每次都能閃避利器的攻擊 .  另外那兩名低級 Alpha 很快因體力透支而動作慢下來 , Hannibal 和 Matthew 結了他們強力的一擊 . 

最後那兩名低級的 Alpha 落荒而逃 , 連汽車也不要 . Will 和 Abigail 安全了 ,Abigail 捉緊 Will 的手也鬆開 .

“Will.” Hannibal  向 Will 微笑著 .

Will 立即奔向 Hannibal, 撲向他的懷中 . Will 被那兩名 Alpha 捉上車時 , 他腦中只想著 Hannibal, 希望 Hannibal 能夠出現拯救他 .  而幸運女神彷彿看顧他一整日 ,Hannibal 即刻出現 .

“Will, 又見到你 .” Hannibal 抱住 Will,  輕撫著他 .

Matthew 在旁看著 Will 的反應 ,  就像一個已綁定的 Omega 擁抱住 Alpha 伴侶般 ,  這令 Matthew 不高興 , 也傷心 . “Will, 你有沒有用事？ ” 

“ 我沒有大礙 .” Will 放開了 Hannibal. “Matthew,  多謝你出手幫助我和 Abigail.” 

與第一次來自 Will 的道謝已經相隔了 10 年 ,Matthew 再次感受到當初的悸動 .

“ 你怎麼可能沒有事 , 我剛剛看到你嘴角流血 .”Abigail 不希望 Will 強撐下去 .

“ 讓我看看 .” Hannibal  抬起 Will 的頭 , 檢查他 . Hannibal 發現 Will 的嘴角確實是有血跡 , 而且臉頰有紅腫 .Hannibal 診斷應該是那兩個渣滓 Alpha 拳摑 Will 時 ,Will 的牙齒劃破了嘴角 . Hannibal 心中怒火沖天 , 他決定要宰了那兩個渣滓 . 

“Dr.Lecter, 放心 . 這對我來說沒有什麼大礙 .”

Hannibal 拉著 Will 來到他的汽車裏 , 讓 Will 坐在副駕駛座位 , 並在儲物箱中拿出急救用品 . “ 這可能有點刺痛 , 你要忍耐一下 .” Hannibal  幫 Will 消毒傷口 ,  雖然傷口細小 , 但 Hannibal 對 Will 真是無微不至 .  之後 Hannibal 更拿出冷敷墊 , 為 Will 的臉蛋消腫 .

“Will, 不如我待會兒送你回庇護所 .” 站在一旁的 Matthew 提出 .

“ 這不是個好提議 .” Hannibal 反駁道 .

“ 難道讓 Will 和 Hobbs 獨自回去？ ”

“ 不 , 我會送 .”

“ 我認為我親自送會比較好 .”

“ 不見得 , 始終你曾與那兩個 Alpha 一樣掌摑過 Will.”

“ 那只是以前的事 , 我不會再這樣對待 Will.”

“ 你現在會怎樣對待？把 Will 綁架到你家？ ”

Matthew 也後悔當時做法 , 但這不代表 Hannibal 能夠指控他 . “Lecter, 你 —.”

“Matthew 可以請你送 Abigail 回家先嗎？ ” Will 可不想經歷第二場 Alpha 的戰爭 , 決定要好好分隔他們 .

“ 但是 Will, 我不放心你 .”Matthew 想開車送的是 Will, 而不是 Abigail.

“ 可以嗎？ Matthew, 拜托你 .” Will  向著 Matthew 請求著 .

會無條件答應 Will 要求的 , 不只是 Hannibal.

“Hobbs, 上車 .” Matthew 走向自己的汽車同時與 Abigail 說 .

“Will.”Abigail  的眼神充滿擔憂之情 .

“ 去吧 , Abigail.  不用擔心我 .”

Will  目送 Abigail 上了 Matthew 的車 , 往 Abigail 家方向駛去 .

“ 你還痛嗎？ ” 

“ 第二次啦 , 我已經習慣 .” Will  再次可憐自己 .

“Will,  我向你保證 , 我會令那兩個渣滓付出代價 .”

“ 嗯 .”Will 接受了 Hannibal  的保證 . “Dr.Lecter, 你為什麼會在這裏出現？ ” Will 雖然很高興 Hannibal 出現 , 但 Will 依然好奇 Hannibal 為什麼會這麼巧在這裏出現 .

Hannibal 沒有打算隱瞞 .“ 因為你說過 Matthew Brown 在餐館和你一起兼職 , 我擔心他會對你做出一些行為 , 所以我暗中跟著你 .”

“Dr.Lecter, 你這是跟蹤狂的行為 .” Will  富有挑逗說道 .

Hannibal 放低冷敷著 Will 的雙手 , 撐在 Will 的兩旁 , 讓 Will 直望他的雙眼 . “ 那你願意讓我這個 Omega 跟蹤狂送你回庇護所嗎？ ”

Will 用笑容回答 Hannibal. “ 這是最好不過 .”

Hannibal  也上了車駕駛著他的賓利往庇護所去 .

經過一段冷敷後 ,Will 的臉頰終於消腫 . Will 亦在此下定決心要盡一切努力 , 被免臉頰再受難 .

他們終於到了庇護所 ,  但下車的不只是 Will.

“ 我需要和 Bedelia  報告你剛剛發生的事 .”

“ 不可以！這會令我不能做兼職 .”

“Will, 相信我 . 我可以令你繼續做兼職 .”

Will 和 Hannibal 進入了庇護所 ,Bedelia 得知 Hannibal 想約見她 , 便讓他們進了院長辦公室 .

“ 這麼晚的時間都想約見我 ,Hannibal 看來你有重要的事 .”

“Will, 剛剛兼職完之後被兩個 Alpha 襲擊 .”

Will 想不到 Hannibal 究竟這直接了當告訴 Bedelia.

“ 那看來 Will 的兼職需要停止 , 我明天會通知餐館有關 Will 的離職的事 .”Bedelia 打算讓 Will 不再兼職打工 .

“ 等 —“ 

“ 不需要 .” Hannibal  打斷了 Will. “  經過我的觀察 ,Will 會被 Alpha 襲擊並不是因為兼職打工 . 而是因為 Will 身為純正 Omega 而吸引了沒有自制力的 Alpha,  你禁止他兼職 , 這並不代表解決問題 .”

“ 我不認為 Will 有足夠力量擊敗 Alpha.”

“ 我都一樣 . 所以不是依靠提升 Will 的防身術來解決這問題 .”

“ 你有甚麼提議？ ”

“ 明天我會和 Will 去購買防狼用品 .”

“ 這麼簡單？ ” 

“ 沒錯 . 簡單但是有效 .”

“ 好 ,Will 你明天就和 Hannibal 一起去購物 .” 

“Bedelia,  那餐館的兼職還可以繼續嗎？ ”  一直在旁邊沉默的 Will 終於發問 .

“ 可以 , 反正只是剩下明天最後一日 . 之後你可以和買下你的 Alpha 商量之後的兼職 .” Bedelia 提醒了 Will.

Will  的確忘記了他的拍賣會剩下不足一星期 .

“ 你還有其他事嗎？ ” Bedelia  問 Hannibal.

“ 沒有 .”

“ 但我有 . Will, 去睡吧 .” Bedelia 著令 Will 離開 .

Will 從椅子上起身 ,  在離開辦公室前 ,  他回頭望向 Hannibal. “ 晚安 , Dr.Lecter.”

“ 晚安 , Will.” Hannibal  也看著 Will 離開了辦公室 .

Bedelia 拉開辦公桌的抽屜 , 拿出了一個深色和淺黃色的酒樽 . “ 紅酒還是干白？ ”

“ 干白 .”

“Wrong answer.  答案是紅酒 .” Bedelia 把干白放回抽屜 , 再從中拿出了兩個酒杯 .  她把紅酒倒進酒杯中 , 並把其中一個放到 Hannibal 面前 .

“ 你這看起來不太專業 .” Hannibal 搖晃著酒杯 , 讓其醒酒 .

“ 這是身為庇護所院長的特質之一 , 另外這不是好酒 , 你不需要醒酒太耐 .” Bedelia 把紅酒一飲而盡 , 她又為自己倒第二杯 .

“ 這不太像你 . 你有甚麼事要說？ ”

“Hannibal,  去出席 Will 的拍賣會把 Will 下來 , 不需要讓他的朋友買下他 .”

這番話令 Hannibal 把正在飲用的紅酒放下 . “ 我能詢問原因嗎？ ”

“Will 需要一個值得依賴的 Alpha, 而不是朋友 .” 

“ 他的朋友很為 Will 著想 , 對 Will 也是付出真心 . 我認為他的朋友對 Will 的成長很有幫助 .”

“ 但不會比一個可以照顧著 Will 的 Alpha 更有幫助 . 以前是 Will 的父親擔任這角色 , 現在我指望著你 .”

“Bedelia, 你為何對 Will 異常關心？ ”

“Will  的母親 Finnabair 是我的⋯好朋友 .”

Hannibal  能看穿 Bedelia 所說的不只是好朋友 .

“ 所以當 Will  的母親去世後我也是看著 Will 長大 , Will  的父親好努力照顧著 Will, 所以才能令 Will 算是正常地成長 . 一個年長 ,  有能力 , 值得信賴的 Alpha 對 Will 來說是不可或缺 .”Bedelia 又說 .“ 他父親死後 , 遇見你之前 ,Will 盡力避免與任何庇護所的人有眼神接觸 .Dr.Bloom 也告訴我 Will 在校園裏除了樂團成員外 , 拒絕擴大自己的社交圈子 .”

Bedelia 放下酒杯 , 傾身向前對 Hannibal 說 . “Hannibal, 我可是答應了 Finnabair 會給 Will 快樂 . 而我看見 Will 跟你一起很快樂 , 甚至比他的樂團成員一起更快樂 .”

“ 我覺得你需要詢問 Will 和我的意願先 .”

Bedelia  坐回椅上 .“ 我不認為你會說不 , 而 Will 亦不會拒絕 .”

“ 你甚麼時候當了紅娘？ ”

“ 在我推薦你去 Will 的高中應聘不久之前 .”

Hannibal 有點驚訝 , 他想不到自己那麼早便墮入 Bedelia 的圈套 .

“Hannibal, 回去吧 . 你明天與 Will 有「約會」 .” Bedelia 露出當初令 Will 中計的一樣笑容 .

Hanninal 從椅上起身 ,“ 明天我會送 Will 去餐館兼職 .”

“ 隨便你 .” Bedelia 揮一揮手掌示意道別 .

Hannibal 離開後 ,Bedelia  癱坐在椅上 , 把酒杯剩餘的紅酒一飲而盡 . “Finnabair, 無論是其他男人還是你的兒子也不會跟我說晚安 .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bedelia是愛著Will的母親.   
> Ch 16已完成, 在 Ch 17完成後便會發佈.


	16. 老師，你是想當我的Sugar Daddy 嗎？   Dr.Lecter, do you want to be my sugar daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal為Will購買了很多東西.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出了另一篇短篇同人文，大家可以去看看.  
> 「前度要結婚,新郎不是我.」

Will 與 Hannibal 約定今日會購買防狼用品 ,  他在庇護所門前等待 Hannibal.

Will 再次看見那輛黑色 Ferrari,  他記得自從 Hannibal 第一日到校上班之後 , 再無駕駛過 . 

“ 我以為你不會再駕駛 Ferrari.”

“ 因為第一日 Dr.Bloom 跟我說不要令女學生瘋狂 , 然後我送了這輛跑車去保養 , 最近才送回來 .” Hannibal  打開副駕駛座讓 Will 進去 . “ 坐穩 , 這比電單車更快 .”

Hannibal 踩踏油門制 , Ferrari 由時速 0  去到 200 公里加速短短小於 7 秒 .Will 雙手捉緊汽車的扶手 , 享受著這刺激的感覺 .  繼上次電單車的體驗後 , 再次感受到腎上腺飆升的興奮 .

Hannibal 也很享受令 Will 感到興奮 .

不一會兒 , 他們便到了某街道 . 

“Wow, Dr.Lecter, 這真是一輛好車 .” Will 很羨慕 Hannibal 有如此快的跑車 .

“ 我還有其他跑車 . 如果你喜歡的話 , 找日我可以讓你坐 .” Hannibal  打開了車門 .

Will  也從車上走下來 . “ 這裏是我們的目的地嗎？ ”

“ 對的 .”

這街道一看便知道是 Baltimore 富人區 ,Will 並不是沒有來過這區域 , 但這區域的商店他從沒有走進去 .  他的銀包內容物不足以支付他在這裏購買的產品 , 除了一樽水 , 一包紙巾 .

“Dr.Lecter, 我想告訴你我的兼職薪金不足以讓我在這裡購物 .” Will 原本以為只是去大眾商場 .

“ 我沒有打算讓你付款 , 我會買給你 .”

“ 但是你沒有理由付款 .” 

“Will, 這當作你願意聽我過去的謝禮 . 你要知道我不是可以隨便向其他人傾訴我的心事 .”

“ 但你之前已經送了很多禮物 ,  食物、書籍、獵裝 , 甚至你還帶我去打獵 .Dr.Lecter, 你已經做得太多 .” Will 現在才意識到他接受了不少來自 Hannibal 的禮物 .

“ 我喜歡買禮物給你 ,  這是 Alpha 面對 Omega 的應有本能 . Will 你應該縱容一下我的本能 .”

“ 但我未有看過你送禮物給其他的 Omega.”

“ 你應該知道你和其他的 Omega 很不同 . Will,  別抗議我吧 . “

“Dr.Lecter,  就算我和其他的 Omega 不同 , 這也不算是一個理由 .”Will 這次堅持自己的立場 , 決定不讓 Hannibal 拉著自己的鼻子走 .

“ 好吧 , 那你能答應我做一件事嗎？ ”

“ 好 , 我答應你 .”

“ 你還不知道要做甚麼就答應我？ ” 

“ 我相信你不會要我做我討厭的事 .”

“ 的確 .”

他們走進了街道上一間槍械店 ,  與一般的槍械店很不同 ,  從它的裝潢便得知 , 是走典雅的風格 , 店內售的槍械與裝潢異常地合襯 . 吸引 Will 的眼球除了是琳琅滿目的槍枝外 , 還有各種防身物品 .

店主從貨倉內走出來 . “ 你好 , Dr.Lecter, 你又來買獵槍嗎？ ”

“ 不是 , 今日來是要買其他東西 .”

“ 那請問有甚麼可以幫到你？ ”

“ 我想為我的 Omega 學生購買防身用品 .”Hannibal 示意 Will 過來櫃台選購 .

店主從展示櫃內拿出十多件的貨品 . “ 首先向你介紹最基本的 ,  有防狼噴霧和警報器通常 Omega 或女性購買得最多 . 其次是是防身電擊棒 ,  效果十分良好 ,  可以令對方即時喪失攻擊能力 .  最後便是手槍 , 這個 Omega 有開過槍的經驗嗎？ ”

“ 他還未夠年齡買槍 .” Hannibal 認為 Will 就算有開過獵槍的經驗 , 還是覺得有點危險 .

店主收回了手槍 . “ 那你可以從這些選擇 , 我通常建議是防狼噴霧和警報器 ,  但我覺得你未必夠用 , 所以警報器和電擊棒比較好 .”

Will 從櫃台上選購著 , 他看見其中一個警報器的款式十分特別 , 外形是狗隻的模樣 ,Will 把警報器拿上手 .

“ 這裏有一個按鈕 , 按下後會發出極高音量的聲響 .” 店主向 Will 介紹著 .

“ 這和 Winston 很相似 .” 

“ 我也覺得很像 .” Will  與 Hannibal 有著同一個看法 .“ 我想這個便可以 .”Will 打算購買這個跟 Winston 相像的警報器 . 

“ 那電擊棒呢？ ”  店主問 .

“ 要一個較為輕巧的電擊棒就可以 .”Hannibal 為 Will 決定了電擊棒的類型 .

二人購買完防狼用品後 , 便從店舖出來 . Will 看著 Winston 外型的警報器 ,  不禁傻笑起來 , 他想不到竟然有如此可愛的警報器 .

“Will, 上車 , 我們還有地方要去 .”

“ 還有哪裏？ ”Will 上了車 .

“ 我之前在這附近的男裝店訂製了衣服 ,  現在去試穿 , 看看有甚麼要修改 .”

二人又來到一間服裝店 .

Hannibal 前往櫃枱與售貨員查詢衣服的修改 .  而 Will 則在衣架附近逛著 ,  他留意到貨品的價錢 ,  這確實是他無法負擔得起 .

“Will, 過來這裏 .” Hannibal 在試身室門外示意著 Will.

“What?” Will 看見 Hannibal 身旁站著一個拿著衣服的售貨員 .

“ 你覺得這套衣服如何？ ”

Will 拿起了衣服 , 這是一套輕便的西裝 , 與 Hannibal 經常穿的三套式西裝不太一樣 , 但都是差不多的風格 , 很有紳士的品格 .

“ 這個很好看 .” Will 就算平時沒有接觸時裝 , 都覺得這西裝相當不錯 .

“ 很好 , 那你拿入去試穿一下 .”

“ 我試？ ”

“ 對 , 這是我為你訂製 .”

“ 這可不能 , 你剛剛為我買了防身用品而現在你又為我買下衣服 . 你把這套西裝退回吧 .”

“ 不能 , 這是特別訂製而且付了全款 , 就算是退回也不能拿回金錢 . Will 現在你只有收下這套西裝才是最好的解決辦法 .”

“ 但是⋯ ” Will  依然猶疑不決 .

“ 你曾答應我會做一件事 , 而那件事就是這樣 . 好啦 , 快點入去試穿 .” Hannibal 把 Will 推進試身室內 . “ 你若不試穿的話 , 我不會讓你出來 .”

Will 迫於無奈之下 , 還是把整套西裝穿上去 .

純白色的恤衫配搭了深黑色的西裝褲 , 藍黑色的領帶掛上了頸項上 . 在 Will 面前有黑色的西裝外套和灰色的短毛大衣 ,Will 在考慮要試穿著哪一件 .

坐在試身室外沙發的 Hannibal 等待著 Will,  他一直看不慣 Will 經常穿著法蘭絨和衛衣 , 款式陳舊 , 毫無時尚感 .  如果可以的話 , Hannibal 會一把火燒光 Will 所有的衣服 , 然後買給他全新、時尚的和訂製的衣服 . 

Hannibal 看一看手錶 , Will 已進入試身室已有一段時間 . Hannibal 敲響了試身室的門 , “Will, 你試好衣服嗎？ ”

“ 嗯 , 好了 .”Will 從門內走出來 , 他最後選了黑色的西裝外套 .

Hannibal 盯住了 Will, 雖然 Hannibal 是時尚的保證 , 但他想不到 Will 竟然穿得這麼好看 .  簡單 ,  但引人注目 , 衣服被 Will 穿上去後變得更好看 . 這可能多得了 Will 的身材 ,  他雖然瘦削 ,  但有良好的體型曲線 , 這絕對是當模特兒的料 .

“Dr.Lecter?” Will 被 Hannibal 這樣盯住而覺得害羞 .Hannibal 回過頭神來 , “Hello, gorgeous.” Hannibal  很滿意 Will 這一身裝扮 . 

這時服裝店的裁縫師出現 , “ 請問這套西裝衣合身嗎？ ”  他預備為 Will 作出衣服的修改 .

“ 這十分合身 , Dr.Lecter, 你是怎樣知道我的尺寸？ ” Will  可不記得請告訴 Hannibal 自己尺寸大小 .

“ 我是猜出來 .  我曾致電獵場有關上次的獵裝大約尺碼 .”Hannibal 是絕對不會告訴 Will 他能透過眼睛測量出 Will 的身體尺寸 , 例如胸圍、腰圍及臀圍 .

“ 這未免太準確吧 .” Will 對這事上仍有點質疑 .

“ 你太多疑了 , Will.” Hannibal  轉身與跟在裁縫師的助理說 . “  不用把這個包起來 , 他會這樣穿著走 .”

“What? ”

“ 我待會帶你去看歌劇 ,  那裏雖然可以穿便裝 , 但我不想你只穿衛衣和牛仔褲入去 .”

“ 但我原本的衣服怎樣辦？ ”

“ 我會叫店員把你原本的衣服和其餘訂製的送去庇護所 .”Hannibal 在紙上寫了一個地址 ,Will 看到是庇護所的地址 . “ 來吧 , Will. 我們出發去歌劇院 .”

—————————————————————

“Dr.Lecter,  我聽說歌劇通常要很久 ,  這樣我能趕上兼職嗎？ ” Will 在到達歌劇院不久後便詢問 Hannibal.

“ 這個歌劇有改編過 , 時間不會太長 . 歌劇完結後我會載你到餐館 , 你不需要擔心 .”

Will 跟著 Hannibal 走進歌劇院 , 在入口處拿出了戲票 .  此時 ,Will 終於看見戲劇名稱 . “vide cor meum.  凝視我心 see my heart ？ ”

“ 看來你在上拉丁語課的時候很專心 .” Hannibal  對 Will 的拉丁語能力不容置疑 ,  他看過 Will 的功課和測驗卷 ,  充分表現出他能掌握拉丁語的基礎 , 他相信不用多久 Will 能流利運用拉丁語 . “ 這是一首新興的歌劇 , 由一名現役音樂家根據 Dante 的 La Vita Nuova 所譜寫的原創配樂 . 我之前有聽過一次 ,  靜謐優美 .”

Will  雖然對歌劇不感冒 , 畢竟歌劇是由意大利語唱出來 ,  但他也對這歌劇期待起來 , 現役的音樂家居然能譜寫出歌劇 , 這是十分罕有 .

Will 和 Hanninal 坐在較前的位置 ,  等不了多久 , 歌劇便開始 . 燈光漸暗 ,  音樂聲響起 ,  背景白布飄揚著 , 男女演員配搭著音樂 , 進場演出 .

Will  看見數名女演員身穿白袍走在舞台上 , 體態優美 . 其中一位腰部繫上了紅包的絲帶 , 她唱出令人心醉的歌聲 . Will 一直以來鐘情於爵士樂 ,  搖滾樂 , 而這種古典式的歌劇音樂是他鮮有接觸的範圍 . Will 被這場歌劇深深吸引著 .

男演員唱出歌劇的時候 ,Will 驚訝著他能夠橫跨的音域 , 配合出他的動作和表情 , 完全表露出對女演員的角色有一種愛慕之情 . 他好像能摳出自己的心臟奉獻給女演員般 , 而女演員則吃下了他的心臟 .

“ 心臟 .”Will 想起他曾與 Hannibal 共同分享了一個心臟 , 一起陷入甜美的邪惡之中 .

Hannibal  看著身旁的 Will,  便知道他已經理解到歌劇的內容 , 即使 Will 不懂意大利語 . 

正當 Hannibal 欣賞歌劇最精彩之時 ,  他感受到背後有一種灼熱的視線 ,  回頭一看 , 他發現了那個令他放棄擔任心理醫生的 Beta 病人 .  原本精彩的一日 , 看來將被破壞 .

“Will,Will.” Hannibal  搖晃著 Will.

Will  終於回過神來 . “ 已經落幕 .”

Will 留意到觀眾席已經走了一大半人 . “Dr.Lecter,  我沒有睡著 , 我只是 —“

“ 你只是太過沉醉於歌劇之中 , 以導致你不知道已經落幕 .”

“ 沒錯 .” Will  慶幸 Hannibal 沒有誤會他 .

Will  和 Hannibal 正當離開了觀眾席時 , 有不少觀眾主動向 Hannibal 打招呼 . Will 感受得到 Hannibal 有他未曾了解的一面 , Hannibal  為什麼不再擔任心理醫生而在高中教書 ,  在工作和狩獵以外的時間會做甚麼 , 朋友的圈子是怎樣 , 甚至乎他最喜歡的 , 最討厭的東西 , 這些都是 Will 不知道 .

Hannibal 可能會比較想在會場裏和朋友們交流 , Will 是這樣想的 .

最後 Hannibal 和 Will 沒有逗留在會場裏 , 他們準備走向停車場 . “Dr.Lecter,  我想我能自己會去餐館兼職 , 你不用送我 .”

“Will, 我不太放心你獨自前往餐飯 .”

“ 沒關係 , 看！我隨身帶著今日買的防身用品 , 而且我也想自己一個人走走 .”

“Will, 你確定？ ”

“ 沒錯 , 所以你快回去會場吧 , 我看見有很多人應該是你的朋友 , 你應該和他們聚一聚 .”

Hannibal 看得出 Will 並不是真心想他離開 . “ 我想我應該和他們聚會一下 , 但我先想送你去餐館然後再回到會場 .”

Hannibal  直接走到汽車裏 , “Come on,Will.  不要浪費時間 , 而且你的兼職就快遲到 .”

Will  也上了汽車 , 說真的 , 他有點開心 Hannibal 會選擇先送他到餐館而不是和他的朋友聚會 .“ 你不怕你的朋友們會生你的氣嗎？就這樣把他們留下 .”

“Will, 他們不是我的朋友 , 而且他們也沒有你那麼重要 .”

Will 對於 Hannibal  覺得他是重要的而感到有點飄飄欲仙 . Hannibal  很快便把 Will 送到餐館 , 以免他於遲到 . 

“ 多謝你送我來 .”

“ 不用客氣 .”

“ 再見 , Dr.Lecter.”

“ 再見 , Will.”

與昨晚一樣的道別 ,  產生出同樣不捨的情感 , Will 有時期望著不用再與 Hannibal 道別 .

當 Will 走入餐館裏 , 眾人發出了羨慕的目光 . Will 以為是因為他的西裝 , 但結果不是 .

“Will, 那輛是 Ferrari 嗎？速度是不是很快？ ”

“Will, 那個男人很帥呀！他是你的 Alpha 嗎？ ”

“ 一看便知他是個有錢的 Alpha, Will  你千萬不要放手 .”

老闆 Scott 和一眾餐館員工七嘴八舌地向 Will 八卦起來 , 他們十分好奇 Hannibal 和他的 Ferrari.

“ 他是我們學校的老師 .”  唯一不像其他人如此八卦的便是 Matthew, 他現在就只有對 Hannibal 不滿的情緒 .

“ 老闆 Scott, 你收到 Hobbs 的電話嗎？ ” Matthew 向老闆 Scott 詢問著 .

“Abigail 發生什麼事？ ” Will 很擔心 Abigail, 畢竟昨晚她是和 Will 一起受到襲擊 .

“ 我收到了她的電話 . Will, Abigail 打電話告訴我她要辭職 , 她說兼職後的晚上對她來說很危險 .” 老闆 Scott 說 .

“ 我們昨晚遇到了一點事情 .” Will 不太敢將實情告訴給老闆 Scott.

但老闆 Scott 露出懷疑的表情 .

“ 最後我和學校的老師解決了事情 .  老闆 Scott 你不用擔心 .”Matthew 解釋道 .

老闆 Scott 長嘆了一口 . “ 那麼 Will 你一個負責音樂 , 這便麻煩你啦 .”  老闆 Scott 隨後便打點晚市營運的準備工作 .

“Will , 你這套西裝跟你很合襯 .”

Will 有點意外 , 這是 Matthew 第一次正經地稱讚他 . “ 多 … 多謝 . 我也很喜歡這套西裝，是今天 Dr.Lecter 買給我 .”

原本臉色正常的 Matthew 突然臉色一沉 ,  不 ,  是變黑 , 黑得就像想殺人一樣 . Will 被他這樣的轉變而有點惊憂 .

Matthew  也似乎留意到 Will 表情 . “Will, 好抱歉 , 我不應該嚇到你 .”Matthew 向 Will 伸手摸頭以示安撫 .

“ 我不是個容易受驚過度的 Omega.”Will 移開了 Matthew 的手 , 便走到台上準備音樂 .

Matthew  對 Will  感到有點驚喜 , 因為 Will 對於 Matthew 觸碰他的反應與以往截然不同 .  在以前 Will 一定十分抗拒他的觸碰 ,  會作出激烈的反擊 , 而現在只是簡單地移開他的手 .  看來 Matthew 以溫和的態度對待 Will 得到了回應 , 這無疑令 Matthew 更向 Will 傾心 .

晚市的餐館愈來愈多人 , Will 獨自在台上敲打爵士鼓 ,  雖然依舊能為餐館帶點氣氛 , 但沒有 Abigial 的結他 , 始終欠缺了樂隊的味道 . Will 𣊬間想起在歌劇院的歌曲 ,  那優美的歌聲泛起了 Will 即興的靈感 ,  以緩慢的節拍敲打出歌曲相應的鼓聲 , 帶起了餐館的浪漫氣氛 .

—————————————————————

Hannibal 很快便回到了歌劇院 ,  歌劇後的聚會尚未結束 , 而那個煩厭的 Beta 病人亦離開了聚會 .  而如此有 Alpha 魅力的 Hannibal 一出現了聚會後 ,  果不其然受到他人的歡迎 , 然而他開始有點後悔 .

“Dr.Lecter, 剛剛和你一起的男孩去了哪裏？ ”

“Dr.Lecter, 那個男孩很可愛 , 他是 Omega 對嗎？ ”

“Dr.Lecter, 那個男孩是你的 Omgea 嗎？如果不是的話 , 能介紹給我認識嗎？ ”

在場不少人士都對 Hannibal 帶來的 Omega 男孩感到興趣 , 這就是令 Hannibal 感到後悔的原因 ,  他把珍貴的 Will 暴露在上流社會的 Alpha 圈子之中 . 

“ 你們不要再問 Hannibal, 如果 Hannibal 想介紹那個男孩給我們認識 , 就不會送他離開 .” 為 Hannibal 解圍的是 Beta 小說家 Mrs. Komeda.

因對 Will 感興趣而圍繞住 Hannibal 的人士終於散去 ,  留下的是 Hannibal 社交圈子的人 , 真正不是因 Will 而留下與 Hannibal 交談的人們 .

“ 很感謝你的幫忙 , Mrs. Komeda.”

“ 不用客氣 , Hannibal. 不過我對那個 Omega 都頗感興趣 . 他應該未被你標記 ,  所以你還在追求他 , right?”

“ 你的天賦不只出現在寫作能力 .”

“ 一個美麗動人的 Omega 男孩 ,  成功動搖了 Alpha 內心的高牆 , 真是一個浪漫的題材 .”

“ 希望在你的筆下的 Alpha 和 Omega 能有一個完美結局 .”

“ 那我也希望在現實的 Alpha 和 Omega 都也美滿的結局 .”

“ 承你貴言 .”Hannibal 必定會令這有著完美的結局 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 17已完成, ch 18寫完後便會發佈.


	17. 老師，你是吃醋嗎？  Dr.Lecter, are you jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew計劃著用食物討好Will，而Hannibal則作出反擊.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 hits呀！！！！！！！！！  
> 勁L開心呀！！！！！！！！  
> Sor 1999

“ 早上好 , Mrs.Hobbs.” Will 在早上又來到 Abigail 家前 .

“ 早上好 , Will.”Mrs.Hobbs 的臉色不太好 . “Will  那晚之後你還在兼職嗎？ ”

“ 沒錯 , 我還在餐館兼職 .”

“Will ,Omega 不合適在夜間的工作 . 我已經叫 Abigail  辭去餐館的兼職 , 我建議你也一樣 .”Mrs.Hobbs 對同樣身 Omega 的 Will 也關心 .

“Mrs.Hobbs,  我不會辭去餐館的兼職 . 但以防萬一 ,  我有買到一些防身物品 , 所以你不需要擔心 .”

Mrs.Hobbs 唉了一聲 . “ 我幫你催促一下 Abigail.”

Abigail  從屋內出來 , 她的臉色不比她的母親好 . “ 早上好 , Will.” 

“ 早上好 , Abigail.”

Abigail  沒有與以前一樣向母親道別下 , 離開了家 . Will 知道她們之間發生了一點事 .

“Abigail, 你不應該這樣對待你的母親 .” Will 回到學校立即跟 Abigail 說 .

“ 她不讓我繼續兼職 .” Abigail  反駁道 .

“ 她只是害怕晚間的兼職會令你再次遭受到危險 .”

“ 但 Will 你依然有繼續兼職 .”

“ 那是 Dr.Lecter 向 Bedelia 保證了 , 而且暫時都應該是最後一晚 .”

“My mom  太過杞人憂天啦 .”

“Abigail,  但那晚我們受到襲擊是事實 . 你要想想如果那晚沒有人來救我們 , 結果會如何 . 我們會被帶到無法離開的地方 , 會受到很殘忍的對待 .”

Abigail  確實沒有想到壞結果 .

“Mrs.Hobbs 只是愛你才會停止你的晚間兼職 . 你父親已經不能陪伴你母親 , 如果你出了事的話 , 誰會陪伴你的母親 .”

“Will.” 

“Abigail, 你還有你的父母 , 世界上沒有任何東西可以比得上他們 . 你要好好珍惜他們 ,  不要等到他們不在 , 才來後悔 .”

“Will, 我明白了 . 放學後我會跟我母親好好談一談 .”Abigail  能理解 Will 勸勉她的原因 , 的確 Abigail 現在擁有 Will 最渴望的東西 , 她不應該把家人置於兼職之下 .

Will 看見 Abigail 終於放軟態度 , 總算令他放下心頭大石 .  二人回復平時在校的狀態 .

—————————————————————

午膳的鐘聲響起 , 樂團四人再次聚首一堂 .

“ 可愛的 Omega, 能賞臉和我共渡午餐嗎？ ”

“Beverly,  有哪一天我們不是一起午膳？ ” Will 向眼前的亞裔 Alpha 吐槽 .

“ 誰知你在哪一天會遇到你的白馬王子 , 然後拋棄我們 .”Beverly  說 .

“ 我幾肯定 Will 只會拋棄 Beverly  你 , 相反 Will 不會捨得拋棄我和 Abigail.” Margot 跟著 Will 一起吐槽 .

“Beverly, 你要好好改變下你的輕佻性格 . 如果不是 , 沒有 Omega 會看上你 .” Abigail 也與 Margot 一樣 ,  跟著 Will 一起吐槽 .

“ 你們這些可惡的 Beta 和 Omega, 小心我把你們綁架到後巷 .”

Will,Margot 和 Abigail 都為 Beverly 的瘋癲計劃而大笑 .

Beverly,Margot 和 Abigail 前往餐枱 , 而 Will 則排隊拿取學校供應的午餐 .  說實話 , Will 真的不太喜歡學校提供的午膳 , 質素比庇護所提供的膳食更差 .  雖然因規定高中提供的午膳十分有營養 , 但味道真是太差 . 如果這不是免費的話 ,Will 這種窮苦學生真的不會食用 .

Will 看著盤子上的食物 ,  一盤生菜連醬汁都沒有的沙律 ,  完全沒有調味的薯蓉 , 一塊肉質乾柴的雞扒 , 實在提不起食欲 .

“Will,  你又食這些窮苦又難食的午餐 ?”

Will 順著聲音的方向看過去 , 是 Matthew Brown.

“ 老實說 , 這些免費的午餐真是很難食 .” Matthew 看著 Will 的午餐盤 , 露出鄙視的目光 .

Will 討厭這種視線 , 彷彿 Matthew 看不起他 . “ 這不關你的事 .” 

“ 把你的午餐給我 .”Matthew 搶走了 Will 的午膳 .

正當 Will 發怒之時 ,Matthew 塞了一個紙袋給他 .

“ 這是甚麼？ ” Will 抱著了紙袋 .

“ 給你的午餐 .”

“ 你不應該投 —“ Will  的拒絕被 Matthew 打斷 .

“ 這不是投喂 ,  只是交換 , 我的午餐跟你的午餐交換 .” Matthew 會想盡辦法令 Will 不會拒絕他提供的食物 . “ 所以你最好把這份午餐清光 , 不可以浪費 .” Matthew 說完後便離開 , 令 Will 無法退回他的午餐 .

Will 拿著午餐紙袋回去餐枱 , Will 真是看不清 Matthew 的態度 ,  小時候的經歷令 Will 不會相信 Matthew 是真心喜歡他 , 雖然現在他的行為也逐漸變好 .

“Will, 你拿著甚麼 .”Margot 看到 Will 不是拿著午餐盤回來 .

“Matthew 給我的不是投喂午餐 .” Will 特別說明不是投喂 .

一提起 Matthew,Abigail  便沉默 .  那晚當 Matthew 送她回家時 , 他特別強調自己是有多喜歡 Will, 更把自己與 Abigail 比較他更適合 Will.  這令到 Abigail 覺得很難受 .

“ 把午餐打開 , 我很好奇他準備了甚麼食物給你 .”Beverly 催促著 Will.

Will 打開了紙袋 , 入面是一個有兩層的午餐盒 . Will 逐層打開 , 樂團四人不禁為午餐盒的內容物而驚訝 . 

頂層是半條已去殼的龍蝦尾配上香草牛油汁 , 香烤洋薊心和白蘆筍 . 底層則是香煎完美三成熟牛扒三文治和脆炸薯條 . 

“Wow,Margot 我現在發覺你也不是很有錢 .”Beverly 把 Margot 和 Matthew 比較 .

Margot 看著自己的午餐盒內只有普通的沙律 ,“ Shut up!Beverly.” Margot 的午餐被比下去 .

“ 薯條上黑色一點點是甚麼？ ” Abigail 指著 Will 的午餐盒說 .

“ 松露 , 一看便知道是松露 . 或者一聞便知道是松露 .” Margot 為 Abigail 解答 .

“ 原來有錢人的午餐是吃松露 .” Beverly 好像報復 Margot 剛剛的吐槽 ,  現在不停挖苦 Margot. 而 Margot 則反了白眼 , 受不了她 . 

Will 看著這個極度奢侈的午餐發著呆 ,  先不說松露 ,  他連龍蝦也從未吃過 , 這令 Will 覺得 Matthew 過分地想討好他 .

Will 開始用餐 , 龍蝦鮮味可口 ,  洋薊心嫩滑 ,  白蘆筍爽甜 , 三成熟的牛扒美味多汁 , 薯條則伴隨著濃濃的松露香氣 , 是 Will 從未感受過的美食 . 這般佳餚真是比得上 Hannibal 的 .

在下午的課堂裏 , Will 不停回味著那些佳餚 ,  以致他在數學堂走了神 , 甚至被那個教數學的 Alpha 老師 Mrs.Wood 斥責上課時應留心 .

終於到達了放學的時間 , 佳餚的味道終於被時間沖淡了 . Will 想不到 Matthew 給的午餐竟然有如此大的影響力 , 他一直以為只有 Hannibal 才有此能力 .

正當 Will 前往諮詢室時 ,  在走廊遇見了 Matthew. 而 Matthew 阻擋了 Will 的去路 , 並向他搭話 .

“Hey Will, 你覺得那份午餐怎樣？ ” 這次 Matthew 的發問十分有禮貌 .

“ 我⋯我覺得很美味 .” 

“ 那真是太好 , 我還擔心不合你的口味 .”

“ 午餐盒內全都是貴價食材 , 怎可能不合口味 .”

Matthew 一聽到 Will 這樣說便知道計劃成功了 .“ 你明天想吃甚麼 ? 我會叫家中的廚師為你烹調 .”

“ 不用那麼麻煩 , 我可以食學校的膳食 .”Will 不能接受 Matthew 更多的食物.

“ 那根本不能放進口 ,  而且我認為你太瘦啦 ,  學校提供的膳食不足以令你獲取足夠的營養 .”

“ 那只是你認為 .” 但Will 知道不止得 Matthew 一個說他瘦 .

Will 很固執 , 而 Matthew  當然知道這點 . “ 好 , 好 ,‘ 只是我認為 ’, 所以你能告訴我 , 你明天想吃甚麼嗎？ ”

“Matthew, 真的不需要為我準備午餐 .”

“Omega, 警告你不要反抗我 .”Matthew 用雙手把 Will 困在他與牆壁之間 .

跟上一次一樣 , Will 看見 Matthew 有發狂的徵兆 .

Matthew 留意到 Will 突然不動 , 就像上一次般 .Matthew 知道自己又犯同樣的錯誤 .

Will 在驚慌之下想起 Hannibal 之前教他的防身術 , 他要好好保護自己 . 正當 Will 決定有所防衛時 ,Matthew 便採取行動 . 但 他的行動不是 Will 預料的強硬 , Matthew 反而是放開了 Will, 離 Will 退後一步 .

“ 好抱歉 Will, 剛剛的事我不是有心 .”Matthew 不想 Will 再次討厭他 .

Will  有點難以自信 , 他以為以 Matthew 的性格會跟上次一樣霸王硬上弓 , 但這次他改變了 .

“ 你還好嗎 , Will?” Matthew 看見 Will 幾乎處於愣怔的狀態 . Matthew 伸出手 ,  打算撫摸 Will 的捲髮 , 以作安撫他 .

這次 Will 沒有對 Matthew 有過激反應 ,  也沒有移開他的手 ,  只是靜靜地被他撫摸著捲髮 . Matthew 對此感到欣慰 , 看來 Will 不是對他完全沒有意思 . 然而 , 某人的介入打破了 Matthew 享受的時光 . 

“Matthew Brown, 你真是想被踢出校嗎？ ”  聲音的主人再次打擾了 Matthew 的計劃 . Will  也被拉回神來 .

“ 這次我沒有毆打 Omega, 也沒有強迫他做不願意的事情 .” Matthew 離開了 Will 身邊 , 向 Hannibal 踏前一步 . “ 所以 Lecter, 你真的認為可以踢我出校嗎？ ”

“ 我認為不防一試 , 反正你有前科 .” Hannibal  回應著 Matthew 的同時也踏前一步 . 

Will  留意到十分不對勁 ,  這兩個 Alpha 都發出不尋常的氣息 . 上次 Will 遇襲的時候 ,  他們都有野獸般的氣息 ,  但這次不同 , 好像他們在爭奪地盤般 . 

作為 Omega 的 Will 這時被本能牽住走 , 他因 Alpha 們的強大殺戮氣息而全身發抖著 , 無形的壓力令 Will 感到窒息 , 冷汗從臉額冒出來 , 大腦不斷傳遞出逃離戰場的訊息 .

兩名 Alpha 留意到 Will 的異常 .

“Will, 你在學校門外等我 .”Matthew 知道 Will 不適合在待在這裏 .

“ 不可以 .” Hannibal  阻止 Matthew. “Will  今日要進行諮詢 , 這是 Dr.Bloom 規定 .”Hannibal 拿起 Will 放在地上的書包 ,並 把它交給了 Will. “Will, 你在諮詢室等我 .”

Will 接過了書包後便向諮詢室方向拔足逃走 .  他真的不能待在這裏太久 .

“ 你嚇唬了 Will.”Matthew  把矛頭指向 Hannibal.

“ 不 , 是我們 .” Hannibal  不會獨自背上這個黑鑊 .

“ 你為何一直阻礙我？ ”

“ 我只是保護著 Will.”

“ 我很適合他 .”

“ 我認為有其他更好的人選 .”

“ 你認為你是其中之一 ?”

“ 難道你不這樣認為嗎？ ”

“ 可能 , 但 Will 不會成為你的 Omega.”

“ 你不是他的 Alpha, 你怎會知道 Will  不會成為我的 Omega.”

“ 這個星期六便是 Will 的生日 , 也是他的拍賣會 .” Matthew  留意到 Hannibal 短暫的銜恨表情 . “ 我收到拍賣會的邀請信 , 屆時我會從拍賣會上把 Will 競投下來 .”

“ 收到邀請信的不止你一個 .”

“ 但我肯定你無法出席拍賣會 .  東岸 Omega  心理諮詢員的研討會臨時改了日期 ,  真是奇怪 , 明明之前的安排很順利 .”

“ 你的家族影響力真是不小 .”

“ 你也是 . 我曾經考慮過用錢打發你 , 但調查過後 , 你根本就不缺錢 .  所以用職能來令你無法出席拍賣會是最好的選擇 .”

“ 真是不能小看你 .”

“ 多謝你的讚美 .”

“ 你為了 Will 可以不擇手段？ ”

“ 十年 , 我已經不擇手段十年了 . 反而你呢？  Lecter,  你只認識 Will 不夠兩個月 , 你認為你可以做到了甚麼？ ”

“ 比你想像的還要多 .”

“ 你真是一條難處理的害蟲 .”

“ 我會把這當作讚美而欣然接受 .”

Matthew 恥笑了一聲便轉身離開了 . 

自從 Hannibal 來到學校任教後 , 他便感受到 Will 逐漸向 Hannibal 靠近 , 這令 Matthew 感到危機感 .  以往 Matthew 一察覺了 Will 對誰有好感的時候 , 便會立刻採取驅蟲行動 , 而且計劃十分成功 .  但現在 , 這個計劃不再成功 , 因為 Hannibal 是一個能與他匹敵的 Alpha, Matthew 要對 Will 謹慎地進行每一步 , 否則 Will 的身心都會被 Hannibal 搶走 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 18已寫完. Ch 19完成後便會發佈.


	18. 老師，你在吃醋！ Dr.Lecter, you are jealous！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal得知Matthew的投喂計劃後,也作出反擊.討好Omega的方法莫過於是食物.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近打算新開Hannigram短篇同人文.

待在諮詢室的Will終於平復了不少情緒,剛剛的Alpha相爭令Will的Omega逃脫本能被激發出來. Will只從教科書內聽說過這種本能, 現代社會使文明進化,這種被Alpha激發起Omega本能的情況幾乎滅絕. 他想不到竟然會在學校遇到這種情況.

諮詢室的門被打開. Will被這種突如其來的動作嚇了一跳,並迅速躲在躺椅後.

Hannibal 留意到Will受驚的狀況.

“好抱歉,Will,你還好嗎?” 

“我…” Will從躺椅後探出頭來. “我沒有事.”

Hannibal走到Will身旁,輕輕按摩Will頸後的Omega腺體,令Will可以完全冷靜下來.

“我好討厭自己是Omega.” Will被Hannibal扶到躺椅上時,這樣說.

“Why?” Hannibal 走向廚櫃,為Will沖泡一杯熱朱古力.

“我覺得自己很窩囊,剛剛的情況我只想到逃跑.” Will 接過了Hannibal遞過來的熱朱古力.

“這只是你的本能,沒有人覺得有問題.” Hannibal 在Will對面的躺椅坐下.

“但我是男人,作為男人就不應該逃避.”

“這是你父親教導你嗎？”

Will 點了頭.

“你父親是Alpha,不是Omega.他未必清楚了解一個Omega的性格特質是怎樣. Will ,你可以嘗試接納你的本能.”

“我會嘗試下.” 

“Will,我想知道你為何會和Matthew在走廊上一起？”

“他來問我明天想吃甚麼.”

“為什麼他會突然這樣問你？”

“因為今日午膳時,他把原本屬於他的午餐給我.”

“Will,你應該拒絕. 這是投喂的行為.” 

“我有拒絕,但他搶了我的午餐.還說這是交換而不是投喂.”

“所以你最後食了他的午餐?”

“對.而且他的午餐比我想像中更好食.”

Hannibal 此時感受到威脅,他猜不到Matthew居然會用投喂的方法來吸引Will. 想當初Hannibal 也是用投喂來接近Will.

“Dr.Lecter, 你是不是討厭我接受Matthew的午餐？” Will 感到殷憂他會否因這種行為而惹怒Hannibal.

“當然不是. Will,我不是心胸狹窄的男人.”

Will看見Hannibal沒有生氣的跡象也放心下來.

“我很好奇Brown給了你甚麼樣的午餐?” Hannibal 需要知道Matthew的投喂是甚麼方式.

“都是一些我從未食過貴價的食材,龍蝦、松露和上級牛扒.” 

Hannibal 沉思了一會兒. “你很喜歡吃這些？” 

“還好吧. 你應該知道我喜歡吃甚麼.”

“口味這種東西確實是很難改變.” Hannibal 被Will逗笑了,的確他知道Will對食物的喜好. “Will, 那你有跟Brown 說你明天想吃甚麼？”

“沒有,反正我沒什麼想吃.”Will飲了一口熱朱古力. “你為什麼這樣問？”

“沒有甚麼原因.”Hannibal雖然是這麼說,但心裏另有打算.

而Will在翌日便知道Hannibal會這樣問的原因. 因為和昨日一樣,午膳再次被Alpha打擾,同一個時間,同一個地方,Will甚至拿著同一個午餐盤子. 但不同的是人物與昨日有出入,不是只有Matthew,另一個Alpha也出現.

“Lecter,你非要跟著我對幹.”Matthew對著另一個Alpha說.

“Mr.Brown,作為你的老師我希望你能放點尊重.每一次你都直呼我的姓而不加任何稱謂,這是十分不禮貌的行為.” Hannibal向Matthew說教.

Will 拿著學校的午餐盤看著面前這兩個Alpha作出尤如孩童的爭吵行為.

“我懶得跟你說.”Matthew面向Will. “Will, 昨日我未能問到你想食甚麼.所以我擅自作主叫廚師作這些給你.”Matthew打開他給Will的午餐盒. 

“嫩煎芝麻吞拿魚配檸檬牛油汁,煎鵝肝配Balsamico醋汁沙律和黑松露奶油蘑菇湯.” Matthew知道Wil一定對松露的香氣無法抗拒.

“Mr.Brown,你對Omega的狀況真是不太了解.” Hannibal 對Matthew的直接批評惹得對方怒目. “Omega在發情期間會消耗大量能量,這會導致Omega身形變得瘦削. 所以如果要為Omega準備的食物,應該是能夠提供補充大量體力的食物.”

Hannibal面向了Will. “這是給你的日式散壽司, Will.”Hannibal 打開他給Will的午餐盒. 

“散壽司上的配料對你的身體很有幫助. 鰻魚,日本人通常進食鰻魚以補充體力的習慣.松茸有美容抗衰的作用, 增強機體的抗氧化能力. 鮑魚具有促進生長發育和保護皮膚健康的作用.秋葵可消除疲勞、迅速恢復體力.” Hannibal 逐一向Will介紹他選用的食材. “最後,我為你作了點甜品. Sanguinaccio dolce,我記得你上一次很喜歡這道甜品.”

Will 眼前出現的兩份美味午餐,不論是哪一份都相當吸引.

“我⋯我食學校供應的午餐便可以.” Will 拒絕了他們,他不想在午膳的時間再次感受到跟昨日一樣的Alpha爭奪地盤情況.

“Will,學校的午餐很難食,你為何偏要食？” Matthew接受不了Will的拒絕.

“Will, 學校的午餐雖然也營養,但不是針對Omega而設,對你的身體幫助不大.” 

Hannibal這次與Matthew站在同一陣線,都勸說Will不要選擇學校的午餐.

“所以你就食我給你的午餐.” Matthew 說.

“當然不行. Will 我給你的午餐是健康與美味的保證.”Hannibal 說.

Will 現在感受到的不是跟昨日一樣Alpha爭奪地盤的感覺.而是兩個Alpha過份地討好Omega的感覺. 

Will漸漸地被他們迫到退後.

此時,Will背後出了一個Alpha.Hannibal 和Matthew手中的午餐盒被這名Alpha拿走.

“好了, Dr.Lecter 和stupid Brown.” Beverly為Matthew取了個花名. “你們不能這樣欺負Omega.”

“你在這裡幹什麼？” Matthew 對Beverly 一直都不滿.

“當然是來拯救公主.” Beverly 左手拿著兩午餐盒,右手攬著Will的肩膀.

“這兩個午餐Will都會食用,到時候會給意見你們.”Beverly 帶走了Will和他的午餐.

“Beverly,幸好有你在.” Will 終於被Beverly帶到樂團餐枱.

“發生什麼事？” Margot問Beverly.

“只是小事, 有兩個Alpha試圖用食物來向Will求愛.”

“Brown 和Dr.Lecter?”Abigail一猜便中.

“Dr.Lecter才不是向我求愛.” Will的澄清永遠是最沒有效果.

“這真是‘當然’. “Beverly 調侃Will.

Will打開Matthew和Hannibal給他的午餐盒, 兩盤精緻的美食完全吸引著Will.

Beverly從Will的午餐中偷取一塊吞拿魚和鰻魚. “Wow,比Margot的鮭魚午餐更好食.”

Margot看著自己的午餐盒的鮭魚沙律.“Shut up!Beverly.” Margot的午餐再次被比下去. 

Will 開始用餐,他最開始食用的不是吞拿魚或鰻魚,而是被Hannibal用一個小圓盒盛載著的Sanguinaccio dolce. 血液和朱古力混合的甜品,是最能獲得Will的芳心.

Will用餅乾沾著朱古力來食. 松子的香氣和葡萄乾的果香與朱古力完美配合,這比上一次食的時候更美味. 

這道甜品無疑令Will想起在發情期的事,在‘夢中’與Hannibal親吻,然後在現實與Hannibal有親密的接觸. Will 因回想而害羞,因害羞又導致臉再次通紅.

“Will ,你還好嗎？你的臉很紅.” Abigail 再次看到Will臉紅,這不禁令她覺得臉紅是與Hannibal 有關.

“沒⋯沒事.只是有點熱.” Will 隨便塞了個藉口.

然而兩份午餐對於Will來說真是份量過大,但貧窮令Will對食物十分珍惜,他沒有浪費午餐裏的任何食物. Will 現在被兩個Alpha撐得很飽.

—————————————————————

練習室傳出搖滾的音樂, 每一個音符都能震撼著別人,樂團四人出盡全力來練習.

Margot留意到練習室外有一個身影. “今日就練習到這裏.”

樂團四人收執完東西後便離開練習室.

“Margot.” 身影的主人喊停了Margot.

“下午好, Dr.Bloom.” 樂團四人向Alana打了招呼.

“我有事要找Margot.” Alana說道.

“你們不用理會我,明天見.” Margot向其餘三人道別後便跟隨著Alana.

“非常可疑,我嗅探到戀愛的氣息.” Beverly向著Margot離去的方向說.

“戀愛？你說Margot和Dr.Bloom?” Abigail 問.

“當然,你難道看不出？”Beverly反問著.

Will和Abigail四目相覷,好明顯地他們看不出.

“Come on. Abigail看不出沒問題,反而Will你不要說你看不出來. Margot和Dr.Bloom跟你和Dr.Lecter 的關係那麼相似.”

Will被Beverly突如其來地指出他和Hannibal的親密關係令Will感到害羞. “我⋯我和Dr.Lecter才跟她們不相似.” 三番四次因Hannibal而滿臉通紅的Will,最終含羞而去.

Will幾乎是用跑來離開校園.

“Will.” 

一把聲音叫停了Will,而聲音的主人是令Will感到臉紅的原因. “Dr.Lecter.”

“你要回庇護所嗎？我順路可以載你.” Hannibal邀請著Will.

但Will很明顯地還在意Beverly剛剛說的話.“不需要,我踏單車回去便可以.” Will立即騎上單車,以他能用最快的速度回去庇護所.

“Hi, Dr.Lecter.” Beverly 出現,站在她旁邊是Abigail.

“下午好,女士們.”Hannibal打算向她們詢問Will剛剛不對勁的情況. “Will發生什麼事？”

“我們只是談到你,接著Will便臉紅,然後跑開我們.”Beverly回答著.

“請問你們談論著我的甚麼事？”

“沒什麼事,只是Will難以自拔地喜歡你.”Beverly想看Hannibal 會有甚麼反應.

然而反應過大的是Abigail. “Beverly,你怎可以這樣說！”

“所以Dr.Lecter你對這件事有何看法？” Beverly 沒有理會Abigail.

“Really?” Hannibal 的問句簡短而且語氣平淡,令人無法猜測他的真實感受.

但Beverly和Abigail都忽略了Hannibal在離開時,臉上的微妙笑容.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 19已完成，Ch20完成後便會發佈.


	19. 老師，你太過保護我！  Dr.Lecter,you’re so protective!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will發生意外,受了傷. 當然是由Hannibal為他治理.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上星期沒有更新. 休息是為了走更遠的路.

Hannibal 這一刻的差點變瘋了.他剛剛到達學校上班,便看見Will遇到意外. Will的單車被汽車撞到變形,Will伏在地上. 那一刻, Hannibal感受心臟撕裂的痛.

—————————————————————

Will和Abigail 一如既往的踏著單車前往學校.

途中Will慢慢地把單車煞停.

“What happen?” Abigail 問道.

“這單車好像有點問題.” Will 下車檢查單車的齒輪.

“哪裏出問題？” Abigail跟著Will蹲坐單車旁檢查.

“Um⋯我不知道. 或許在放學後拿去維修.” Will 騎回單車上.

“你確定不會出事？” Abigail 擔心在回校途中Will會出意外.

“會有甚麼事？” Will對於自己多年踏單車嘅技術很有自信.

然而,Abigail是對,意外的確會出現.

Will在學校門前,打算躲避一輛巴士,結果與另一輛汽車迎面相撞.

幸得Will的反應算是敏捷,在相撞那一刻, Will及時離開單車,閃避了汽車的衝擊.

“Will !” 

Will 聽到有兩把聲音在呼喊他.

Abigail幾乎是尖叫出來.

Hannibal則是充滿了焦慮感.

Will原本伏在地上,但他慢慢便爬起身. 除了膝蓋有點痛外,Will感覺不了其他地方不適.

Hannibal看到這情況便立即跑過來. “Will ,你覺得哪裏痛？”Hannibal 為Will檢查傷勢.

“只是左邊膝蓋有點痛.” Will覺得傷勢不大.

此時,那輛汽車的肇事司機察覺到自己撞到人後,沒有下車查看情況,反而不顧而去.

Hannibal 把那輛汽車的車牌記住了.

“Will, 你怎麼樣？” Abigail跪在Will的旁邊. “要不要叫教護車？”

“我還好,這只是小傷.”Will試圖站起來, 的確很像沒有大礙.

但Hannibal把Will抱起來, 在眾多的目光下把Will橫抱著並穿越了整個校園. 這彷彿是童話故事中,王子抱著公主進入城堡般.

“Dr.Lecter,放下我.我沒有事！” Will 抗議著Hannibal對他的行為.

“我承認你沒有大的傷勢,但這不代表你不用接受治療.” Hannibal把Will放在醫務室的病床上.

Abigail跟著他們, 但踏進醫務室的前一刻,Hannibal阻擋了她.

“駐校護士還未上班,麻煩你出去,我要為Will處理傷勢.” Hannibal 攔住Abigail進入醫務室.

“你憑甚麼不讓我進內？” Abigail打算陪伴著Will.

“憑我擁有醫生執照和對病人私隱的重視程度.” Hannibal 把門關上並從內鎖住.

“Dr.Lecter,我真的沒有事.” 坐在病床上的Will嘗試勸說Hannibal.

“把褲子脫下.” Hannibal 臉不改容地說.

這真是令Will目定口呆,他想不到Hannibal會這樣說.

“除非你能把褲管捲上膝蓋以上, 能讓我檢查傷勢,否則你別無選擇.” Hannibal 從醫療用品櫃內拿出消毒用品.

Will難免覺得尷尬,他剛剛以為Hannibal叫他脫下褲子是另有原因而不是為了消毒傷口.

Will把褲子脫下,畢竟這天他穿著的不是較為寬闊的褲子. 下身只穿著平腳褲的Will,就這樣坐在病床上. 一對修長苗條且冰肌玉骨的雙腳,晃動在Hannibal面前.

Hannibal坐在醫生椅上, 拿起Will的左腳.左膝蓋上有一個傷口, 雖然只有輕微滲血和破皮,但Hannibal沒有輕視.

不銹鋼止血鉗外圍包住止血用紗布, 白色的紗布與Will的玉腳爭奪純白的頭銜. 

Hannibal為Will的膝蓋清理了傷口,但多年來的精湛醫術這刻被封印了. Hannibal的視線不能停留在傷口上, 這多得是Will的雙腳令Hannibal分心.

“這會有點痛.”

“嘶！”Will知道Hannibal說得沒錯.

“抱歉, Will.你要忍耐一下.” Hannibal繼續為Will清理傷口.Hannibal 把止血鉗與紗有掉在一旁,把一塊軟布敷貼蓋著Will的左膝傷口.

Will 看見傷勢處理完畢後,便嘗試活動左膝.除了有點痛外,看來沒有大不了.此時醫療室的門受到撞擊,衝入來的是另一位Alpha.

“Will,你怎樣？哪裏受了傷？Matthew緊緊抓住Will的雙肩.

“你冷靜一點, Matthew.我沒有什麼大問題.”Will說服Matthew.

“這真是太好.”Matthew此時鬆了一口氣. 他亦發現了Will因沒有穿褲子而露出的雙腿,這令他和Hannibal一樣令他分了心.

一件西裝外套突然覆蓋在Will腿上, Matthew的觀賞時間終於完結,他憤怒地盯住做出這件事情的主人.

“Brown, 收起你對Will猥瑣的眼神.” Hannibal 在責備Matthew方面真是不遺餘力. “Will,把褲子穿上.”Hannibal把病床隔簾拉上,不讓Matthew接觸Will.

“你打算對Will做甚麼？” Matthew能夠猜測到是Hannibal令Will脫下褲子.

“我只是為Will清理傷口.” Hannibal 解釋道.

“我可不相信你只是清理傷口.” 

“Dr.Lecter真的只是為我清理傷口,他沒有做其他事.” Will拉開隔簾後說.

正當Matthew看見Will偏袒著Hannibal而急躁時,門外另一名Alpha踏入醫務室.

“Matthew Brown, Will Graham, 你們還在這裏幹什麼？上堂鐘聲已經響起,還不快去上課.” Alana 身為Alpha校長她的說話很有命令力.

“來吧, Will.” 站在Alana身後的是Margot.

Will 和Matthew立即離開醫務室.

“Dr.Lecter,請跟我來校長室.”

Hannibal跟著Alana.

—————————————————————

“Will,你有何打算？” Abigail 問著身旁的Will.

“我覺得應該沒辦法.” Will 沒有直接望著Abigail.

“買架新吧.” Beverly走向Will身旁.

“要我借點錢給你嗎, Will?” Margot站到Abigail身旁.

“讓我想一想.” Will現在為眼前的事蠻煩惱.

樂團4人在午膳前來到校園外的草地上, 那裏躺著一堆廢鐵. 雖說是廢鐵,但之前它可是陪伴著Will數年的上學時間. 但只要一瞬間,適當的能量便能把一架單車變成廢鐵.

“不然向你那兩個白馬王子說一聲,他們一定會送架新單車給你.” Beverly提議道.

Abigail心想又是Hannibal和Matthew,她愈來愈討厭那兩個Alpha,明明自己才是Will最親近的人.

“哪兩個？” Will問道.

“當然是Dr.Lecter和Matthew Brown.”Beverly反了白眼.

“我對Matthew才沒有感覺.” 

“那Dr.Lecter?”Margot乘機追問Will.

“當⋯當然也一樣.” Will沒有堅定地反駁.

“噢～.” Beverly 和Margot對Will的反駁感覺‘可惜’.

反而Abigail沒有感到可惜,最好Will愈對Hannibal沒感覺愈好. 

“我們回去餐廳吧,我快要餓死.” Beverly 催促其餘三人.

樂園四人一回到餐廳,就發現他們的固定餐枱被人霸佔了,是Matthew. 不過這說不上是霸佔,因為他坐在這裏是為了等待某人.

“Will.”Matthew發現了Will. “我又帶給你午餐.”

Will環顧四週,沒有發現Hannibal的蹤影.

“多謝你, Matthew.” Will接過了Matthew的午餐. “你有看到Dr.Lecter嗎？”

“誰會留意那條害蟲？”Matthew對貶低Hannibal是不遺餘力.

但這亦令Will感到不滿,他不喜歡別人說Hannibal的壞話. Will拿了午餐後便沒有理會Matthew,畢竟他們還未到一起吃午餐的地步.

Will 打開了午餐盒, 食材依舊是上等奢華.鴨肝配鴨胸理應是能令Will感到滿足的食物, 但現在他想著Hannibal的行蹤. Hannibal在哪裏？為何Hannibal沒有帶著食物來找他？難道Hannibal對他已經厭倦？

這些一連串的問題,令Will口中的食物顯得淡而無味.

—————————————————————

“叩!叩!”Omega諮詢室的門被人敲響了,這提醒了室內的紳士又定期到了某個面談.

諮詢室的門從內打開,紳士出來迎接敲門的Omega.

“Come in, Will.” Hannibal 側身讓Will進入諮詢室.

“下午好,Dr.Lecter.” Will再次坐到那張黑色躺椅.

“你的膝蓋還痛嗎？”Hannibal依然惦掛著Will在早上時的「小傷」.

“現在已經不痛.”

“雖然這是個小傷口,但你都需要注意.”

“Dr.Lecter, 我不是初出生的嬰兒,你過份保護我啦.”

“這只是對待Omega的基本態度而已.”

“但你對我的態度並非一直不變.”

Hannibal 感受到Will這句說話帶有一絲抱怨. “Will,你何出此言？”

Will低著頭不語,他怎能告訴著Hannibal他今天的不滿,為何Hannibal沒有拿著午餐來找他.

“Will?” Hannibal 比過往更熟悉Will, 現在要猜出Will的腦子在想甚麼並不難,反正之前也成功猜中Abigail告訴Will一些關於他不好的事.

Hannibal站起身,從他的公文袋裏拿出一個盒子. “Will,我想跟你說明一件事.” Hannibal 把那個盒子放在咖啡桌上. “在早上我們都在醫務室的時候,Dr.Bloom來找我們.”

“我知道,當時我也在場.”

“Dr.Bloom希望我不要在午膳時間拿著午餐來找你.” Hannibal 打開盒子. “所以你會想嚐嚐你的原本午餐“牛’脷三文治嗎？”

Will曾經料理過‘牛’脷三文治,但最終以失敗收場. Will 拿起三文治並放進口中, 意想不到的是‘牛’脷依然肉汁豐富,配搭‘牛’脷的蘑菇洋蔥汁也十分合襯,夾住餡料的是外脆內軟的法棍,口感極佳.

‘牛’脷三文治雖比不上Matthew的鴨肝午餐般奢華,但三文治的樸素感更深深吸引著Will.

Hannibal 看著Will臉上抱恕的表情,逐漸變成享受的笑容. “看來你很滿意這道菜.”

“這很對我的口味, 多謝你,Dr.Lecter.” Will很喜歡這個味道.

“不用客氣.”

“所以你以後會不會因為Dr.Bloom而不再拿午餐給我？” Will鼓起勇氣地問,他不願失去能夠品嘗美食和與Hannibal親近的機會.

“我不能夠在餐廳找你.”

Will 聽到後有點失望.

“所以你會想在午膳時段來諮詢室和我共同度午餐嗎？但要瞞著Dr.Bloom和你的朋友.” Hannibal知道Will一定不會拒絕.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 20已寫完, Ch 21完成後會發佈.


	20. 老師，請勿惡作劇     Dr.Lecter, please don't play pranks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal與Will在諮詢室內共進午餐,並偷偷送了輛單車給他.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人節前夕當然要寫多篇.

Will在寂靜的道路上行走著,踩斷樹枝和樹葉的聲音異常清脆.Will開始想念他的單車.數年來他一直騎單車上學,這種習慣突然消失令他不太適應. 但這種感覺很快便散去,樂團三人在學校門前等候Will.

“沒了輛單車,你真是比較晚才來到學校.” Beverly 催促著Will.“你有沒有叫那兩個Alpha買新單車給你？”

“我想要的東西我會自己買.” Will 沒有打算用美色來換取物質.

“沒錯,不是所有人都像Beverly一樣不靠自己努力.”Abigail贊成Will的態度.

“我怎樣不努力？”

“比如考試作弊.” Margot能夠立刻舉出例子.“早幾天的數學考試,我知道你有作弊.”Margot繼續說.

“那天我看到你的鞋底有寫下公式.” 

Beverly立刻捉緊Margot雙臂.“你沒有對Mrs.Wood說吧？”

“還未,不過這要視乎你的表現.”Margot能夠拿捏Beverly.

“好,你想怎樣?”

“你不能再揶揄我的午餐.”Margot的條件未免太簡單,簡單得不止令Beverly 有點驚訝,甚至連Will和Abigail也一樣.

“那只是開玩笑,Margot你甚麼時候變得那麼小氣.”

“不答應便拉倒.”

“我答應你,小器鬼Margot.” 再一次Beverly 為別人改了花名.

“說起午餐,我今日不能和你們一起吃.” Will 想起昨日答應了Hannibal的邀請.

“Will為什麼？” Abigail問.

“Dr.—“ Will差點暪不著他們. “社區服務.我打算利用午膳時間來完成學校指定的社區服務時數.” Will只能撒了一個不太可靠的大話.

然而這個有點離譜的大話意外地令Will面前的三位女士相信.

“Well,那放學後見面.”Beverly說.

—————————————————————

Will敲響了一道深啡色的大門,隨即有人開啟.

“Come in,Will.” 在諮詢室的Hannibal 迎接了Will進內.

“Thank you, Dr.Lecter.” Will一進入諮詢室內便發現了一張之前從未出現過的圓形餐枱.

餐枱上覆蓋了一張純白色的枱布,載有紅色玫瑰的窄身花瓶放在枱中央. 兩份純白色的餐碟平行地放著,盛了梳打水的高腳杯則放在一側.

Will對眼前的佈置感到驚訝.“你從哪裏拿到這些？” Will 不認為學校有儲存這些漂亮的餐具和裝飾.

“從我的家.當然,餐枱是我在學校雜物房找到.”Hannibal走到餐枱一旁,為Will拉開餐椅讓他就座.

Hannibal 拿出了保溫盒,從裏拿出各種食物並裝飾到餐碟上. “菲力‘牛’扒,頂部配料是白汁烤蘑菇.還有普羅旺斯燉菜.”

“聞起來好香.” Will很讚嘆這道菜式.

“我想這是對‘她’最好的讚美.”

“她？” Will 沉默了.

Hannibal 沒有打斷Will, 他知道Will不是對菜餚反感,而是對受害人分析.

“我不太確定,她是在進行運動時冒犯了你嗎？” Will這次分析不同於打獵時那一次,這次他不太確定.

“她在健身房裏把健身器材弄壞,並試圖把責任推卸別人.” Hannibal 解釋道. “這次你又是怎樣分析出來？” Hannibal切下了一口菲力牛扒放進口中.

“因為你說‘她’,所以我才能分析出來.” Will 也切下了一口菲力牛扒放進口中. “這一如既往的美味.” 

“你真是厲害, Will. 只有一絲證據便能推敲了全部.”

“這要視乎對象,有些人我不能推敲到全部.”

“例如？”

“例如你.”

Hannibal看出Will打算主動了解他. “你想知道甚麼？”

“很多.”

“例如？”

“我從未見過的另一面.”

“親愛的Will,我最黑暗的一面你已經見識過.”

“那就你披著人皮的那一面.”

Hannibal 又把牛扒放進口中,以他自己作為與Will共享美味午餐的主題似乎是一件好事.“你是說我的私人社交嗎？”

“對. 你為什麼不再擔任心理醫生而在走來高中這裏？” Will 直接提出問題.

Hannibal 長嘆了一聲. “這關係到一個Beta.”

“他怎樣令你離開原本的工作？”

“他是我在擔任心理醫生時期的其中一個病人. 然而, 他想從我這裏獲得過多的關注, 最後他作出了的騷擾行為,這令我不得不把他轉介給其他同行並離開這行業.”

“那你為甚麼不給他更多的關注？”

“這要視乎對象, 我不會關注一般人,只有特別的對象我才會給予更多的關注.”

“例如？”

“例如你.”

互相凝視的二人都有同一個問題和同一個答案,他們察覺到這種獨特的回答模式.

Will有興趣讓這種模式繼續發展下去.“甚麼地方令你覺得我特別？”

“很多.”

“例如？”

“我從未見過的那一面.”

“Dr.Lecter,我深信我各方面你已經見識過.”

“不,你充滿性欲的那一面我未見識過.”

這輪到Will覺得害羞,他可沒有想過Hannibal會這樣回答. 這分明是一個Alpha向Omega提出的性暗示, Will面對著這樣的Hannibal不知道要怎樣回答.

Hannibal看著面前因害羞而不知所措的Will感覺被逗樂. 紅暈覆蓋了Will臉頰,並向耳背進攻,拿著餐刀的手也顫抖著.Hannibal細味地研究著Will發出來的氣味, 沒有害怕逃離的氣息,而是正好相反的⋯

“好抱歉, Will.我的玩笑冒犯了你, 我收回言論.”Hannibal決定不再戲弄眼前細隻的Omega.

“好吧.” Will 一點也不想Hannibal收回言論,更希望他付諸實行. 

“你想知道那個Beta對我作出怎樣的騷擾嗎？”Hannibal打算把話題帶到輕鬆一面.

“怎樣？”

“那個Beta不斷跟蹤我,於是我在森林裏挖了一個陷阱並引他到那裏.”

“是怎麼樣的陷阱？”

“一個充滿人類骸骨模型和各種蜘蛛的陷阱.”

Will被Hannibal這種孩子氣惡作劇而發笑. “Dr.Lecter,你很壞.”

“如果你能看見那個Beta狼狽的樣子的話,我相信你會要求我繼續使壞.”

“他怎樣狼狽？”

“尖叫伴隨著失禁,他其後報警.當警察調查陷阱後,便懷疑他精神錯亂,在病院待了幾星期.”

“哈～哈～” Will 的確被那個Beta的狼狽情況而發笑.

看到Will的囅然一笑模樣,Hannibal第一次覺得作為Franklyn Froideveaux對這世界有貢獻.

“你的笑容比起昨日受傷的表情更好看.”

“誰會在受傷的時候有好臉色.” Will頓了一會兒. “多謝你昨日為我處理傷口.”

“我提起這件事並不是想得到你的道謝.不過說起來,你的單車會如何處理.”Hannibal 沒有忘記已變成廢鐵的單車.

“昨日送了去單車店維修.”

“那樣子還可以維修？”

“不確定,維修技工說要檢查才知道,所以今日放學後便會去單車店.”

“需要我買輛新給你嗎？” 

Will對Hannibal的討好行為十分心動,但本質和教養令他拒絕Hannibal的好意. “不需要,如果我要新的話,我會自己買. 我不可以再令你破費.”

Hannibal 沒有強迫Will接受他的提議. “好吧,送去維修的單車店在哪裏？”

“與學校隔了三條街那間,樂團其他人放學後會跟我一起去.”

“很好.”

“你是計劃著甚麼嗎？”

“沒有.Will,快點食完你的午餐,午膳時間快過.”Hannibal 指指了手錶.

Will現在才留意到剩餘不多的午膳時間,他每次都覺得和Hannibal一起的時光總是過得很快.

————————————————————

“這真是沒有辦法？” Will看著眼前身穿維修服的Beta.

“小子,我是維修師不是魔術師. 你的單車弄成這樣子,誰能幫到你？” 技工對Will的單車愛莫能助.

“早就說買輛新單車, Will.”Beverly說.

“Beverly,你好似毫不關心的樣子.” Abigail 抱怨地說.

“不,我十分關心. 尤其是關心那兩個Alpha為什何不買輛新單車給你.” Beverly 解釋著.

“我沒有告訴Matthew知道, 而Dr.Lecter確實有提議過會買輛新的給我,但我拒絕了他.”

“他沒有堅持要買給你？” Margot認為Dr.Lecter應該不是一個輕易放棄的人.

“對.” Will 說.

“那麼你現在要買輛新嗎？” Abigail 問Will.

“可能下一次,我現在沒有多餘錢可以買輛新.”

正當樂團一行人打算離開單車店時,技工叫停了他們.

“小子,等等.” 技工推了一輛新的單車出來.“如果你不介意的話,你可以拿走這輛單車.” 

“但是我沒有錢.” Will 拒絕這輛單車.

“不用錢,這是免費的.”技工解釋道.

新的單車不用錢,樂園四人無一不覺得奇怪.四人皆以可疑的目光看著技工,猜測他背後的動機. 

“不用錢？這真是十分可疑.” Beverly 作為Alpha的天性把Will和Abigail 護在身後.

技工感受到他們不信任的目光. “其實這算是一輛二手單車.之前車主在本店購買這單車,但在取回這輛單車之前便意外身亡.雖然前車主完全沒有使用過這單車,但其他顧客就是不願意買下它.”技工表現得對這輛單車很無奈.“這輛單車對本店太礙地方,所以我很希望你能拿走它.”

Will 看了這輛單車,完全沒有人使用過的痕跡.

“這輛單車該不會有鬧鬼事件？” Abigail 對這輛單車感到可怕.

“沒有這回事,我可以保證.”技工解釋道.

Will對鬧不鬧鬼不感興趣,畢竟他不相信神鬼之說.

“那我拿走這輛單車.” Will 下了決定.

樂團四人拿了新單車後便離開單車店.而Abigail在離開時認得出街角有一輛汽車,她認識車主. 把一連串事件聯想後,Abigail知道Will的單車真相.

————————————————————

Beta技工打開辦公室的門,對裏面的人露出恭維的樣子.“先生, 照你的吩咐令Omega收下了單車. 我們是不是應該結算一下?” 

“當然,我很有合約精神.” 一直在辦公室留意出面狀況的Hannibal拿出一疊紙鈔.

“真是兩倍價錢.”Beta技工立即點算金額.“但是先生,如果你想送單車給那個Omega為何不當面送？”

“這是⋯愛的惡作劇.”

“好的.如果你想再買單車給Omega的話,下次提早通知我,我會為你們準備品質更好的單車.” 技工可不願放過這富有的顧客,畢竟沒有甚麼人會出兩倍價錢,為的是令Omega願意免費收下單車.

Hannibal回到汽車裏, 他看見Will在相隔數個街口的道路上,臉露笑容好像對這新單車十分滿意. 看到Will這樣子,令Hannibal覺得那輛單車是物超所值.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 21已完成， ch 22寫完後便會發佈.


	21. 老師，為何拒絕我？    Dr.Lecter, why did you reject me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will 嘗試向Hannibal表白並邀請出席拍賣會,但Hannibal拒絕.

“sweetbreads?”

“沒錯,sweetbreads.”

Will看著Hannibal把叫做sweetbread的物體放在碟上.

“所以這是類似麵包？”Will問.

“不,完全不似.” Hannibal 答.

“所以這是甜品？” Will 繼續問.

“不,這道菜不甜品.” Hannibal 繼續答.

“所以這是怎樣的菜餚？” Will再次問.

看著Will依然一臉迷惘的樣子,Hannibal決定為他進行解說.

“意大利稱呼這個Animella, 是法國、義大利的一種高級料理,由牛犢的胸腺製成, 其口感鬆軟且柔嫩甘甜.”

“牛犢,他未成年？” 

“她.我不會只拿走腰肉來作菲力牛扒,她還有很多地方可以使用.” Hannibal 的解說令Will知道昨日與今日的食物來自同一來源.

Will吃掉了一小塊牛胸腺, 口感一如Hannibal所說的,亦感嘆牛胸腺沒有任何腥羶異味.“這⋯很特別.嚐起來與一般肉類很不同,沒有異味.”

“這是當然的,我為這道菜準備了好幾天.去除胸腺的筋膜後清洗乾淨, 泡進加上白酒醋的冰水去腥,再用牛奶, 以小火煮到微滾,最後再泡冰水.”

“聽上去很複雜.”

“工作繁複, 但我深信耐性和收穫是成正比,而成果永遠不令我失望.”

“我還以為你會像普通人一樣偶爾會遇到挫折.”

“那你誤會了我,我還經常遇到挫折.”

“哪時？”

“大概認識某個Omega之後.”

Will感受得到Hannibal 所指是誰.

“他怎令你受挫折？”

“當然是因為他常常不聽話.”

“我哪有？！” Will抗議道.

“每日都有.” Hannibal 很享受與Will耍花槍.

Will對Hannibal的不道理行為感到無奈, 但卻感到一陣暖流從心中迴盪,他喜歡這樣子.

————————————————————

Matthew在餐廳已經有兩日看不見目標蹤影. 他看到樂團其餘三人,決定走上向前詢問在哪裏.

“Hobbs, Will在哪裏？” Matthew向三人中只有過交集的Abigail發問.

“他在做社區服務.” Abigail 回答.

“在午膳時間?”Matthew很質疑這個理由.

“他特意選午膳時間做社區服務.”

“你知不知他在哪裏做社區服務？”

這個問題不止考起了Abigail,還有Margot和Beverly,因為她們從未過問Will.

“反正他不會走遠去做社區服務.” Beverly 受夠了Mattew的追問.

Matthew 對此感到不快,他決定尋找Will.

經過一段時間後,Matthew可以肯定一件事,就是Will絕對還在學校. Matthew四處搜尋,終於他來到了Omega心理諮詢室外的走廊.

在走廊上,Matthew思考著Will是不是向Abigail 她們撒謊,然後與Hannibal一起. Matthew不敢敲響諮詢室的門,害怕門內的景況與他所想的一樣.

正當Matthew有下一步的行動之,諮詢室的門被打開,Will從入面出來.

“Matthew, 你為甚麼在這裏？” Will對Matthew的出現感到驚訝.

“那你又為甚麼在這裏？Hobbs說你在做社區服務,難道你的社區服務便是陪伴Alpha 共進午餐嗎？” Matthew可沒有忽略從門縫看到的情況,他看見了Hannibal和一張餐枱.

“那是因為⋯” Will 被Matthew的憤怒嚇到動彈不得,就像之前一樣.

“Will 的確進行社區服務,而午餐只不過是感謝Will的幫助.”Hannibal為Will繼續說謊不會接受另一個Alpha企圖在他的地盤搗亂.

“Will,你是進行甚麼社區服務？”Matthew以發現另一半出軌的態度來詢問Will.

“填寫慰問咭給住在醫院的兒童.” Hannibal 從公事包中拿出了一疊紙咭,以證明他的說話.

“你以為我會相信？” Matthew 對Hannibal怒火即將爆火.

“Will,你走先.” Hannibal 有預感與Matthew之間的衝突會波及到Will.

但這次Will沒有像上一次逃離現場. “Dr.Lecter,但是⋯” Will 很擔心Hannibal.

Hannibal 展露笑容彷彿知道Will心裏所想,“Will,你不需要擔心我.你走先.”

“那好,我走先.” Will 終被Hannibal 說服.

兩個Alpha就這樣看著Omega 離開.

Matthew留意到Hannibal背向他,他決定立即出擊.

多年來的狩獵經驗, Hannibal感受到背後將遭到攻擊.他立即閃避,Matthew的揮拳完美落了空.

“Matthew Brown,你打算襲擊老師嗎？”

“Hannibal Lecter ,你為何打算三番四次阻礙我？你認為你還可以得到Will嗎？”

“照情況來說是Will想得到我.”

“你們永遠不會在一起.”

“區區一個西岸研討會可阻止不了我.”

“但我還有其他辦法,今日會是你最後一日看到Will.”

Matthew 決定在拍賣會後把Will囚禁在家中,不會讓其他人看見他.

“剝奪Omega的自由並不是Alpha應該要做的事.”

“隨你怎樣想.”Matthew拋下了一句便走,他不會那麼愚蠢繼續在學校裏攻擊老師.

————————————————————

Will離開了諮詢室後來到了英語課室,他看見Abigail已在課室裏等候.

“Will.” Abigail對著Will時總臉掛笑容.

“Hi,Abigail.”

“你的社區服務進行得如何？”

“還好吧.” Will繼續撒謊.

“說起來我還不知道你的社區服務是做甚麼.”

“是做—”

“填寫慰問咭給住在醫院的兒童” Matthew突然出現並打斷了Will的回答.

“你怎會知道？” Abigail十分懷疑Matthew,他才剛剛問樂團Will的去向,但怎會過了一個午膳便清楚Will的行蹤.

“因為我見到.” Matthew 的答覆令Abigail 更加不滿. “Will,我能和你單獨說話嗎？”

Abigail 立即扯著Will,她害怕Will會遭遇危險.

“我只是跟他談話甚麼事都不會做,就在課室門外.”Matthew解釋道.

“放心吧, Abigail.我不會有事.” Will跟著Matthew出去.

在課室門外,Matthew向Will靠近. “Will,明天我會出席你的拍賣會.”

Will不敢相信Matthew會知道拍賣會的事. “你怎會知道？”

“因為收到邀請函.這不是重點,而是我會在拍賣會把你競投下來.”

“不行,你不可以這樣做. Margot她們會出席把我競投下來,你這樣做只會破壞我們的計劃.” 

“你阻止不了我.Will, 我只想跟你說你最好與Lecter保持距離, 否則拍賣會過後我不會讓你回到學校,也不讓你與朋友見面.”

Will對Matthew的狠話沒有退縮. “Matthew,我不會順從任何Alpha,包括你在內.” Will決定不再理會Matthew,回到課室與Abigail一起.

“Will, 你還好嗎？” Abigail憂心忡忡.

“沒有事.” Will 不想讓Abigail 過分擔憂.

Matthew 隨後也進入英語課室和他的朋友坐在一起.但Will在課堂時永遠能感得到一股視線,一股占有欲的視線.

————————————————————

熱茶散發出香氣,茉莉花香能令人心曠神怡.Will永遠覺得Hannibal在諮詢室時沖泡的飲品十分高級.

“鑑於明天便是你的拍賣會,我認為我們應該好好就這個話題傾訴一下.” Hannibal把熱茶遞交了Will.

“Margot和Beverly會把我競投下來,這件事你很久以前便知道.” Will雖然偏好熱朱古力,但Hannibal為他選擇的熱茶也令他醉心.

“這的確是你們的計劃,但你有沒有想過會有出乎你們意料的事？”

Will臉色一沉.“這倒是有.” Will沒有忘記剛剛Matthew的警告. “Matthew說他會出席我的拍賣會.”

不出Hannibal所料,Matthew會告訴Will出席的事.“那麼你打算怎樣做？”

Will此時有一個念頭在腦海中閃過,但Will還是決定不說. “見步行步囉,或者Matthew不會成功.”

Hannibal能預知結果,Margot和Beverly與Matthew 的拍賣對決,最終會由Matthew勝出.

一顆橄欖球從戶外掉進了諮詢室,這一意外奪去了他們的注意力. “橄欖球?這九成九應該是Beverly她們在練習.” Will走去拾起橄欖球,在窗邊果然看到球場位置.

“Will,把橄欖球掉給我.” 在球場上的Beverly大聲呼叫著.Will立即把橄欖球擲回去, 但可惜Omega天生的力量不足以讓Will擲回原處.結果Beverly還要跑一小段路才能拾回橄欖球.

Will看著Beverly跑回到球場上. 微風吹進了諮詢室內,Will的捲髮隨風飄散,因明天拍賣會而擔憂的心情似乎被風吹熄.Hannibal 也走到了窗邊,微風也將Hannibal的Alpha訊息素擴散至整間諮詢室,這令Will回想起坐在Hannibal的電單車後座的情景. 那種令人覺得幸福的感覺.

“Beverly真是一名優秀的Alpha.” Hannibal看見Beverly剛剛又達陣成功.

但她比不上你,Will心裏這樣想.

“看來很多Omega和Beta都暗戀她.” Hannibal看到那些女Beta和部分Omega為Beverly而尖叫.

但我的暗戀對象不是她,Will心裏這樣想.

“應該校內有很多人會想跟她結婚.”Hannibal看到Beverly在場邊休息時有少人人捧上毛巾和飲料.

但她不會是我想結婚的對象,Will心裏這樣想.

“Will ? ” Hannibal察覺了Will異常安靜.

“Dr.Lecter,其實我⋯” Will正常把話說出口,但微風變成強風. 強風把窗簾捲起,Will意外地被困在窗簾中.

Will不斷用手拉開窗簾,但彷彿抓了一場空.窗簾不但沒有被解開,反而把Will勒得更緊. “Will,不要動.我來幫你.” Hannibal找到窗簾的邊緣,順著束結位把窗簾解開.

窗簾解開的一瞬間又有強風襲擊,但這次被窗簾包圍住的不只是Will.

二人此間緊貼著對方,Will此時只看見了Hannibal. Hannibal看著Will的眼睛,那個名為愛的漩渦再次出現. Will想起打獵時那個被打斷的吻,這次他決定不再被任何事物打斷. 那雙眼睛逐漸靠近,直到Hannibal感到嘴唇接觸到熟悉的柔軟物體,使他明白發生甚麼事.

身高的差距使得Will踮高腳才能親吻到Hannibal.當雙唇分開時,Will也說出他的願景.

“Dr.Lecter, 我⋯我愛上了你.你能出席拍賣會把我買下來嗎？” Will的請求在任何年代都對於Omega來說都是不知廉恥的言論. 但對Will來說,這次唯一的機會能決定自己的幸福. 

“Dr.Lecter?” Will看著Hannibal沒有任何回覆.

Hannibal對於Will的主動感到震驚,但同時又感到心中有股暖流.從Will發情期後,Hannibal再沒有嚐過那雙誘人的唇,這次回味令Hannibal的腦袋停止運作.

“好抱歉, Will.”Hannibal拉開了Will.

Will有一種不好的預感.

“我不能夠出席拍賣會.”

Will拒絕承認自己的預感.

“明天我不會親自把你買下來.”

Will一向都是拒絕別人的那一方,這是他第一次被人拒絕,被他第一個愛上的人拒絕. 

“為什麼？” Will 嘗試作出最後的掙扎. “你不是從Matthew和其他Alpha的手上保護我嗎？”

Hannibal現在覺得自己很愚蠢,腦袋完全擠不出一顆字.

“你幫助我拿到兼職允許, 在發情期時探望我, 帶我經歷從未體驗過的事物,你不是說過你沒有跟其他人有這樣的經歷嗎？” Will是第一個坐在Hannibal電單車後座的人.

“你不是說我很特別嗎？我們曾經坦露過埋藏內心深處的記憶, 你不斷投喂我, 買東西給我,難道這不是你對我的追求嗎？”

Hannibal感覺到Will抓住西裝夾克的手愈來愈緊.

“你不是說想看我充滿情欲的一面嗎？現在你有機會.” Will已經拋出所有的籌碼.

Hannibal已經不知如何面對這情況, 他不是沒有面對過Omega的糾纏, 但對象不是Will. 

“Will,這不適合.” Hannibal的高智商在這情況下只能說出蠢話.Hannibal拉開Will抓住西裝夾克的手,那雙已經變得冰冷的手.

當Will的雙手離開Hannibal的西裝夾克時,他的心彷彿也離開了他的身體. Will低下了頭,不讓Hannibal看見他心碎欲哭的表情. 他立即拿起了書包,在Hannibal面前逃離.

待在諮詢室的Hannibal為自己的行為感覺後悔,人生中第一次感到後悔. 他萬萬沒有想到Will能有如此能力擾亂他的思緒, 當他再次嚐道Will的吻和聽到表白時,緊張和焦急的心情混合在一起,尤如迷幻劑般令他組織不了語言,判定不了下一步的行動.

Hannibal癱坐在那張Will曾經坐在的沙發上.

已逃離學校的Will走在道路上, 他強忍住眼淚.他行走的速度很慢, 不時向後回望, 期待著某人會追上來.但可惜現實給了他重重的打擊,安靜的街道沒有車聲或是追趕上來的聲音.

———————————————————

菊苣和蒔蘿圍繞著剛剛煎好的‘牛’排,澆上了深色的肉汁,看上來極像一流餐廳的出品. 但菜餚完成了後久, 還沒有人享用.

Hannibal最終決定把菜餚倒進垃圾桶,改為以紅酒為晚餐. 正當醒酒完畢時,他收到了一通電話.

“Hannibal,這是Bedelia. Will是和你在一起嗎？”電話另一側的Bedelia語氣十分緊張.

“不,他不跟我一起.發生甚麼？”

“Will過了門禁還未回來,我以為他跟你一起.”

Hannibal拿起了外套,走向大門. “你不需要擔心,我會幫手找他回來.”

“拜托你, Hannibal. 我擔心Will抗拒拍賣會而逃跑了.”

————————————————————

Hannibal把車子停下來, 他能聽到河流的聲音. 同一日來了這個地方兩次了,而兩次的目的都是為了同一個人.

Hannibal跨過了墓園圍欄,向著某墓碑進發. 不久後, 他找到了目標,那個男孩果然在這裏.

Will坐在父親的墓碑旁,毫無反應. Hannibal看得出Will已經睡著了,亦敬佩他在這地方能夠睡著.Hannibal打算搖醒Will,但最後還是打消了這念. 他拿起了手機, 通知Bedelia.

Will被人搖醒了,他看見搖醒他的人是那個庇護所的Beta護工.“小子,你要回去庇護所.” Beta護工說.Will視察周圍,這次來到墓園是只有他自己一個. 沒有人陪伴他,沒有Hannibal, 也沒有Winston.

“走吧.”Beta護工又說.Will知道自己逃不了,他跟隨Beta護工回去庇護所.

Hannibal在森林裏看著Will上了護工的車子,他能確定Will的拍賣會如期進行.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 22已寫完,Ch 23完成後便會發佈.


	22. Will，生日快樂    Will,Happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will在拍賣會上被不知名女性競投下來,就在Will跟她回家後,遇見了他心中掛念的人.

Will已經數不清多少次坐到Bedelia的院長室,他的厭惡表情完美地令所有人對他敬而遠之,但唯獨坐在他面前的人.

“Will今日是你的拍賣日, 開心點.”Bedelia 從抽屜裏拿出兩個高腳杯.

“我說過我討厭拍賣會.”

“但你和你的朋友不是有了計劃嗎？”Bedelia 拿了一個瓶子,內有深紅色液體.

“拍賣會令我遇到不愉快的事.” Will 想起昨日被Hannibal 拒絕.

“你和你的朋友發生甚麼事？” Bedelia 把深紅色液體倒進了高腳杯,並給了Will一杯.

“不關我的朋友事.另外我還未成年.”

“這只是葡萄汁.不關你的朋友事,即是代表關乎到Hannibal的事.”

Will默不作聲,彷彿承認Bedelia的猜測.

此時Beta 護工進入院長室, “Du Maurier院長,拍賣會的人已經到了.”

Will聽到消息後,便拿起背包.

“Will,不要再逃跑了.” Bedelia為Will的離開作最後的囑咐.

準備離開的Will回頭望著Bedelia, “再見, Bedelia.”

“再見, Will.” Bedelia看著Will離開院長室,再從窗外看著他上了拍賣會專車. 即使汽車引擎聲已漸遠去, 她也沒有離開視線. 

—————————————————————

申請出席拍賣會的Margot與Beverly也來到了拍賣場,侍者帶領著她們就坐. Margot環視周圍,她意想不到的一個Alpha竟然會在這裏出現.

“Bev⋯Beverly.” Margot不停拍Beverly的肩膀.

“What?” Beverly帶點不耐煩.

“那是Matthew Brown.” Margot指著Matthew的方法. “他怎會在這裏？”

“Shit!之前Abigail有跟我說Matthew曾經與Will獨自交談過,之後留意到Will臉有難色.看來他一早便知道Will的拍賣會.”Beverly現在很焦慮, 在其他學術範疇她是比Matthew出色.但論到家底,她和Margot也比不上他.

“Beverly,我開始擔心我們競投Will會失敗.”

Beverly 也同樣擔心,現在只能怪他們沒有後備計劃.“早知道我便叫Dr.Lecter一起來.”

坐在較前排座位的Matthew察覺了Margot和Beverly的存在,他昂頭大步向她們方法前行.“Hi.Katz,Verger.看來Will說的計劃是真的.”

“你打算妨礙我們？”Beverly 對著同樣是Alpha的Matthew,沒有一絲的退讓.

“不,是你們不要妨礙我和Will.”Matthew 反斥道.

“Will沒有打算和你一起.” Margot指出Matthew的謬誤.

“反正拍賣會之後我和Will有的是時間,長時間的朝夕相對我不認為沒有效果.”Matthew對自己很有信心.

“我不認為沒有其他人出手阻止你.”

Matthew當然知道Margot指的其他人是誰.“Lecter不會出席,他的東岸研討會令他分不了身.” Matthew篤穿Margot她們的想法,祈求Hannibal競投Will的想法是不切實際.

“真是不能小看你.”Beverly終於承認這次不能輕易擊敗Matthew.

“這是當然.” Matthew說完後便回到他的座位.

—————————————————————

濃密的Omega氣味, 女性的說話聲對未來白馬王子的期望,這令Will覺得反感.

Will已經到了Omega拍賣會的Omega休息室, 作為競投物品的一部分,他與在場的Omega顯得截然不同.

在場除了Will以外, 全部都是女性Omega,她們都是從東岸的所有Omega庇護所來的.

呆坐在一旁的Will被其中一個Omega搭話. “Hi.你是不是很緊張？”

Will打量一下面前的Omega, 她有一把波浪卷金髮, 有著罕見的綠色眼睛,五官精緻, 是典型的金髮尤物Omega.

“我只是對這個拍賣會感到煩厭.” Will沒氣沒力地說.

“但這個拍賣會可以遇到未來王子.” Omega的語氣帶著對未來的嚮往. “By the way,我是Jennifer.” 

“你該不會打算在這裏認識朋友吧？” Will對Jennifer的態度感到懷疑.

“只是男性Omega很罕見,你今晚有邀請心儀的Alpha來競投你嗎？” Jennifer的問題擊中了Will的內心.昨日被Hannibal拒絕的事實, 不斷在腦海中徘徊, 令Will初嘗了失戀的滋味. 

“沒有.我叫了朋友幫忙,我不打算像一般的Omega一樣,整天都圍繞照顧Alpha和家庭生活著.”

“我可不想這樣.我一直期待這個拍賣會,這是令我擠進上流社會的機會.所以我一直準備自己,確保全方為都很完美.” 

Will從Jennifer的外表都知道她一直都準備好.

“我要打破拍賣會的Omega拍賣紀錄.” Jennife 對身為Omega的自己絕對是雄心壯志.

“拍賣紀錄？” 

“沒錯. 十年前的80萬紀錄到現在還未打破,而我將會是打破紀錄的Omega.” Jennifer的想法打破Will的認知,Will不認為把自己商品化是一件自豪的事.

但Will知道改變不了Jennifer的想法. “那麼我祝你成功.” Will想盡快結束話題.

“當然.” Jennifer

拍賣會的工作人員入Omega休息室,便隨即向包括Will在內的Omega宣布拍賣會正式開始. 休息室內的大型螢光幕即時直播拍賣場的畫面,讓Omega們能知道競投下自己的是誰.

Will很快便看到Margot和Beverly,然而Matthew也在場. Will的目光由始至終沒有離開螢幕, 現實給了Will沉重的打擊,他渴望的人沒有出現.Will恥笑自己究竟還抱著甚麼希望, 明明已經得到不會出席的答案,為甚麼還期望著Hannibal的出現.

拍賣師在台上向各位競買人簡單敘述拍賣流程,並三番四次提醒競買Omega的守則及買受人之後的規範.

Will已經從Bedelia裏聽過這些守則, 的確對Omega來說拍賣會真是確保Omega生活的方法.但對Will來說,這無疑是被剝奪自由的行為, 更可況Matthew的出現, 令計劃出現變數,Will想著自己可能要與沒有好感的人同住.

“我們由Omega編號8001開始,她是一名17歲的女Omega⋯” 拍賣會介紹第一位將被競投的Omega. “底價10萬美金,每口價兩萬美金.” 

在Omega休息室內的Will看到那個即將被競投的Omega女生, 看得出她十分緊張. 她聽著拍賣師不斷提升她的拍賣價,最後以50萬美金被人成功競投下來. “恭喜這位先生成功投下編號8001的Omega.” 拍賣師手上的槌子判決了這個Omega的命運.

拍賣師繼續拍賣其他的Omega, 全都以不錯的價格成功地被競投下來.

輪到了Will,拍賣師在開始拍賣前, 再三強調Will是個純正的男Omega,這似乎也令其他競買人產生不少興趣.

“底價10萬美金,每口價兩萬美金.” 拍賣師說完後第一個舉牌的是Matthew. 

Margot也跟著舉牌,途中亦有其他競買人加入競投. 很快拍賣價已經超過Margot準備的20萬美金.

“Margot,你快點舉牌.” Beverly開始心急如焚.

“我也想,但問題是Will的價格已經超出我的能力.” 

“你快點想想辦法,不然Will真的是被別人買下.”

“但我真是沒有辦法.” Margot第一次感到自己的無能.

Beverly看著Margot沒有作出任何行動,便從她手上搶過競投牌,並立即舉起.

“你在做甚麼？” Margot對Beverly的行為感到震驚.

“在救Will.” Beverly 又一次舉牌.

拍賣價已經來到50萬美金,不少競投人已退出Will的競投. 

“你知不知道若果最終我們沒有錢付款拍賣價,我們會坐牢.” 

“這我倒是不知道.” Beverly被Margot制止了競投. “但現在還有甚麼辦法？”

一瞬間Will的拍賣價已經到達了70萬美金, 在Omega休息室的Will已經面如死灰. 他知道Margot已經沒有能力可以把他買下來,而現在只剩下Matthew還跟另外一個人參與競投.

“拍賣價80萬美金.還有沒有人出更高的價？” 拍賣師在Matthew出價80萬後詢問在場的競投人.

Matthew已經擊敗其他人了. 

“100萬美金.”一把洪亮的女聲令在場的競投人紛紛嘩然.

Will看著跟Matthew一樣坐著前排的女性,她身穿黑色外套,頭上的帽子遮了她一大部分的面孔. 但從外型能判斷她是一名亞裔.

Margot看著剛剛出高價的女競投人,她搖著Beverly的膊頭. “Beverly,你認識她嗎？她是你的親戚嗎？”

“小氣鬼Margot,你這樣問是甚麼意思?”

“她跟你一樣都是亞裔⋯” Margot一臉無辜地說.

“你跟Abigail也是白人,我有說過你們是親戚嗎？” Beverly 被Margot的奇特思維氣到. Beverly看著那個亞裔,再看著同樣身穿黑色外套的Margot,她想到了辦法.

“Margot, 你覺得如果我也身穿黑色外套的話, 跟她有幾多成相似？” Beverly跟Margot悄悄話.

作為多年的朋友Margot一聽到Beverly 這樣問便知道她想怎樣. “你去準備, 我負責阻止Matthew.” Margot立即脫掉她身上的黑色外套,並交給予Beverly,著令她立即準備.

Matthew 原本也打算繼續出價, 但突然被人撞了一下.

“100萬第一次,100萬第二次,100萬第三次.”槌子的聲音與拍賣師聲音混合在一起. “成交,恭喜這位女士.”

Matthew因剛剛的碰撞而導致他失去了買下Will的機會.Matthew轉身看看Margot和Beverly 原本的座位,發現空無一人. Matthew能夠猜出是Margot和Beverly製造是次的碰撞.

————————————————————

在Omega休息室的Will已經對未來感到迷惘,若被Margot或Matthew投下來,他也大概知道將來是怎樣. 但現在被一名不明的女性投下來,實在令Will分析不了. 無論是女性的Alpha, Beta和Omega都能生育,所以Will現在對那位女性的目標實在不明.

此時休息室有人進入. “Will Graham,一會兒買受人會來接你. 清楚嗎？”

Will看著剛剛發話的人,那是Margot,她從不知哪裏偷了工作人員的名牌, 現在她還走進來吩咐他要跟別人走.

“清楚嗎？” Margot再次問Will.

Will可不是蠢材,他能猜出了Margot的計劃. “清楚.” Will 回答了Margot. 

“很好. “ Margot隨後便離開.

螢光幕上的拍賣會還繼續進行,最後一位Omega便是Jennifer. 她的底價是50萬美金, 比Will和其他Omega的底價高出了很多倍,最後以85萬美金成功被人投下來.但她沒有因打破紀錄而高興, 反而死盯著Will.

過了不久, 拍賣會工作人員紛紛帶領著Omega交到買受人手上,Will也不例外. 當Will看到買受人的時候,對Margo和Beverly的計劃感到讚賞. Beverly身穿著Will之前看過的Margot黑色外套,外形與那個亞裔的十分相似.

最後Margot和Beverly成功領走了Will,一行三人往拍賣場的出口前進.

“做得好, Margot,Beverly.” Will 現在總算放心.

“這要多得Margot的奇特思維.” 

“我的思維才不奇特.” 

正當三人離開拍賣場時, 突然被保安包圍,拍賣師帶領著真正的亞裔買受人到Will所在之處.

“好抱歉,女士.” 拍賣師向身旁的亞裔道歉著.

“我現在可以把他領回家嗎？” 亞裔指著Will.

“當然可以.” 拍賣師離開了亞裔身旁,並走向Margot她們. “Ms.Verger,請你交還Omega. 否則我們會報警,請不要繼續讓我們難做.”

“好抱歉, Will. 看來真是沒有辦法.” Beverly對Will充滿內疚.

“算了.我認命了.” Will跟著拍賣師回到亞裔身旁, 發現她身上沒有任何Alpha或Omega的氣味.這令Will好奇這個亞裔女Beta究竟出於甚麼原因而買下他.

隨後Margot和Beverly乖乖地跟著保安前往保安室.畢竟萬一報了警, 事件被鬧大的話,對Will沒有好處.

看著朋友們被迫離開,Will心裏不太好受.

“跟著我. Will Graham.”

Will隨即跟上亞裔女Beta. 在他們到達了停車場後,她打開了車門. “上車.” 她命令道.

“不.” Will拒絕,他不想跟隨一個不名來歷的人走.

“我還以為你很清楚你的行為會影響到你的朋友.” 

“你是在威脅我嗎？”

“不.我只是在確保我的任務能夠完成.”

“誰給你任務？”

“那個命令我買下你的人.”

“他是誰？”

“為什麼你不親自去見他？” 亞裔女Beta把車門再打開些,暗示讓Will上車.

這確實成功令Will自願上車,但在車途中, Will對這個神秘買主感到不安. 路上的街燈能照耀道路狀況,卻照亮不了Will的未來.

大概過了不到一小時, 便到了目的地,這能令Will猜到買主應該是居住在Baltimore. 這也很好,說不定還能與朋友們見面.

“下車.” 亞裔女Beta再次打開車門.Will下了車和跟著她進入一間大宅.

“地面是客廳,廚房,飯廳和健身室.一樓是書房和3間睡房. 二樓頂層則是主臥室.衛浴室和花園每層都有,車房可以由地下走廊前往. 洗衣房則在地下室.” 亞裔女Beta向Will介紹著大宅. “這裏沒有僱人,但每週會有清潔公司來進行清潔.你的私人物品明天拍賣會工作人員會送來.”

“你說的買主在哪裏？”Will現在只有一個問題.

“他還有一些事情需要處理,你可以在這裏等著他.”

“只有我？那你呢？” 

“下一班前往日本的飛機在一個鐘後便起飛,我現在要趕往機場.”亞裔女Beta隨即前大門準備離開. “廚房裏有為你準備的食物,你也可以隨便參觀.” 

大門關上,亞裔女Beta在Will眼前離開.

Will幾乎一整天沒有吃下東西,所以他直接前往廚房.

然而, 廚房令Will感到驚喜. 他看見廚房中島有一堆精緻的食物,而在食物中央更有一個生日蛋糕. 蛋糕上寫了生日快樂Will.

Will聽到大宅大門被人開啟的聲音, 腳步聲向廚房進發,廚房門被撞開.

“Winston,你怎會在這裏？” Will 蹲下來抱著這隻昨日在墓園不見蹤影的棕色狗狗.

進入廚房的, 不止只有Winston,還有另一個Alpha. 一對深棕色的名牌牛津鞋出現在Will眼前, Will即使不抬頭也知道是誰,那種Alpha的味道Will永遠不會忘記.

男人跟Will一樣蹲下來, 並捧了一束紅色的玫瑰給Will. “生日快樂,Will”

男人的祝賀語令Will流出了眼淚,眼淚尤如清晨甘露般,躺在血紅色的花瓣上.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 23已完成，ch 24寫完後便會發佈.  
> 作品更新詳細說明請觀看次數作者Proflie.


	23. Will,我喜歡上你.       Will，I'm in love with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal終於向Will趟開心扉.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近掛住睇天竺鼠車車,結果搞到無時間創作.

Hannibal對蹲在前面的Omega男孩感到苦惱, 他沒想過Will竟然如此固執, 他手上的紅玫瑰哄不了Will,更被他掉到一旁.

“Will,看著我.” Hannibal 已經說了第二遍,但Will依然低頭抱緊著Winston,不願正眼看著Hannibal. “既然如此,我通知拍賣會把你退回去.” Hannibal起身時, 裝作打電話.Hannibal的計劃成功了,因為他感到褲管被扯著.

“我不明白.” Will捉緊著Hannibal的褲管.

“你不明白甚麼？” Hannibal 再次蹲下來.

“你究竟當我是甚麼？學生？一個普通的Omega?還是只是碰巧見到你殺人的目擊者？” Will想知道自己在Hannibal心裏究竟有甚麼地位.

“第一,我不會帶學生去打獵.第二,我不會隨便烹煮食物給Omega.第三,你認為我會讓目擊者存活下來嗎？” Hannibal的逐點反駁沒有令Will打起精神來,反正更令Will哭泣得更嚴重. 

“你又為什麼哭？” Hannibal不認為自己有說錯的地方.

“這代表你打算殺掉我.” Will終於抬起頭看著Hannibal. “你帶Winston來,是打算連牠也殺掉嗎？” Will比之前更抱緊Winston.

“不！”Hannibal找到自己說錯的地方.“Will,我的意思不是這樣.”

Hannibal拿出了一條絲製袋巾,與Will在Hannibal面前第一次哭泣時的一樣.但這次Hannibal沒有遞給Will,而是他親自為Will擦掉眼淚.

“那麼你是甚麼意思？” 原本被抱著的Winston像得知主人們的特殊情況, 便離開Will的懷抱,使Hannibal之間沒有任何隔閡.

Hannibal為Will擦掉眼淚後,便雙手捧著Will臉.“是這個意思.” Hannibal看著Will的雙眼, 那個漩渦再次出現,現在Hannibal心甘情願在懸崖上跳進這個漩渦.

Will的嘴唇感受到一股溫暖, 他原本以為他的初吻不回有任何回報,但現在看起來這個回報的時間長過Will的想像. 

“Dr.Lec—”

“Will, I’m in love with you.我跟你一樣,我們有著同樣的感覺.” Hannibal依然沒有放開Will的臉.“我一直都打算把你競投下來,我不會把你交給任何人.”

“但你說過不會出席拍賣會.”

“因為我必須出席研討會.如果缺席的話,我便不能擔任你的心理諮詢員.”

“你還說過不會親自把我買下來.”

“所以我拜托別人出席拍賣會把你買下來.”

“那…那個女人是誰？”

“她是我嬸嬸的侍女.”

“你為什麼不一早跟我說？”

“因為你突然親了我,你的吻使我第一次陷入驚慌的情況.”

“你怎能這樣說?那可是我的初吻.”

“Will,事實上…”

Will看著Hannibal遲遲未說話的樣子.

“Will,那不是你的初吻.”

“我可是十分清楚我曾經和何人接吻過！” Will抗議道.

“我的意思是…” Hannibal正在組織著他的語言. “你還記得我曾在你的發情期時來庇護所探望你嗎？”

Will當然記得.

“那時候你還在不清醒的狀態,但你確實主動親吻我.” Hannibal解釋了當時Will的情況.

Will察覺了真相後, 臉上出現與過往一樣的紅暈, 他以為是在釣魚夢裏吻了Hannibal.“我以為那是夢.”

“那可不是夢.”Hannibal拾起被Will掉下的玫瑰花,並再次捧到Will面前.“這束玫瑰花真可憐,作為生日禮物哄不了壽星不止,還被掉到地上.” Hannibal 裝作受到Will的傷害.

這次Will沒有把玫瑰花掉到地上,他伸出雙手接過了玫瑰花. “我是很難搞的Omega,所以只有玫瑰花和生日蛋糕可哄不了我.”Will的幸福表情與他的刻薄的說話大相逕庭.

“我可不止準備那麼少.” Hannibal不再蹲下來,他站起身並向Will伸手. “來吧, Will.我為你準備一份特別的禮物.”

Will握緊了Hannibal的手,任由他帶往大宅內的某處. “禮物在哪裏？”

“在你腳下.” Hannibal把剛剛蹲下的地板打開,一個活板門的手柄出現在Will面前. Hannibal 打開了活板門,廚房內的燈光照耀了一條樓梯.

這一刻Will知道了他的禮物是甚麼,他能知道所有Hannibal藝術的證明.Will跟隨著Hannibal走進樓梯,走進Hannibal的密室.

Hannibal 打開了密室的燈光,使Will清楚看見周圍. 金屬的手術儀器整齊地排列在盤子上, 一面牆身以金屬冰櫃覆蓋著,另一面則是金屬廚櫃.

Will一步一步走進密室中央, 他看見一台被塑料布圍繞著的解剖桌. Will拉開了塑料布,他看見一個男人躺在解剖桌上.

“這就是你的生日禮物.” Hannibal 站在Will身後說.

“為甚麼？”Will覺得這個男Alpha面熟.

“他跟蹤你, 襲擊你, 向你施暴,甚至打算把你綁上車.”Hannibal解釋道. “It’s for you.”

“他死了嗎？” Will看著這個男Alpha, 尋找著記憶深處,他記起這個男Alpha好像名叫Ryan. 他曾在餐館騷擾Will, 之後更與別人襲擊Will和Abigail, 幸得Hannibal和Matthew及時出現.（詳情在Ch 15)

“他未,但另一個死了.”

“所以你讓他任我處置嗎？” Will 問道.

“沒錯.” 

此時躺在解剖桌上的Ryan 甦醒過來, 察覺了自己在陌生的地方.他打算逃離這裏, 但發現自己全身被綁, 動彈不得,身旁更站著兩個人. 

Hannibal把手術儀器的盤子放到Will身旁.“所以你打算怎樣處置？”

Ryan猜測到他們打算做甚麼, 他想開聲求饒, 但口塞封鎖了他的語言,只能發展嗚嗚的聲音,希望能激發Will身為Omega的憐憫本能.

Will拿起了手術刀,但他遲遲未動手.

Hannibal也察覺了情況,但他不覺得Will是下不了手,而是不知道該如何下手.他決定站在Will的旁邊, 就像在獵場打獵般教導Will.

“首先你要相信你的工具, 握好你的手術刀.”Hannibal現在逐步教導Will.Will把手術刀捉緊.“然後決定下刀的位置.”Hannibal 把他的手疊在Will的手上.二人之間的姿態與距離跟打獵時一樣, 他們的每一次呼吸,都能品嘗對方身上的訊息素.

失去自由的Ryan終於知道自己惹錯了人,他不應該隨便騷擾Omega,便不應該綁架他們.Ryan 看著那把愈來愈近的手術刀,全身不自覺地顫抖起來.

“我父親說過,殺魚的第一刀是要拿掉內臟.”Will正在考慮下刀的位置.

“所以你打算在肚上下第一刀？”

“不,我父親又說過剖豬的第一步是放血.刺穿豬隻頸部的動靜脈將牠放血。” Will把手術刀移向Ryan的脖子上.

Will回想在科學堂上學到的人體解剖圖,依照圖上的頸動靜脈位置,決定最終的下刀位置.

一股熱血從Ryan頸部噴射到Will的臉上,一條深深的,紅紅的血線圍繞著Ryan的頸部.血液沿著排血槽流出,不一會兒Ryan已經回天乏術.

Hannibal看著Will成功把打獵的對象不再只限於野兔而感到滿意,每一次Will的表現都出乎Hannibal的預期.

Will擰轉頭望向Hannibal, “Dr.Lecter,我感受到.”

Hannibal靜靜地等待Will說出他的首殺感受.

“你每一次捕獵時所感受到的力量, 創作每一個作品時的藝術性,我現在都感受得到.”Will看著Hannibal.

Hannibal看著Will,Ryan的鮮紅濺在Will的臉龐上,拿著手術刀的Will沒有顯露出一絲的恐懼,眼神堅定如一名熟練的捕獵者.

Hannibal令Will脫變,使他成為一件Hannibal最愛的藝術品. Hannibal 拿掉了Will手上的手術刀,雙手撫摸著他的臉龐. “You are so beautiful.” Hannibal 親吻著Will,就算屍體不閉目地盯著他們, Hannibal也毫不在乎.

Hannibal把手伸進Will的衣服內, 觸摸Will的肌膚. Hannibal又把Will的上衣脫掉,親吻著Will的乳首,Will的敏感之處.

隨即一聲銷魂的呻吟聲音從Will口中發出,Hannibal抬頭看著Will. 當時Hannibal曾說過想看Will充滿情欲的表情,現在他得償所願.Hannibal打算繼續時,Will卻叫停.

“Dr.Lecter,屍體就在旁邊.”Will與Hannibal不一樣,他在乎著一具盯著他們的屍體.

正當Will以為Hannibal會帶他到臥室時,Hannibal卻抱著Will到另一旁的金屬廚櫃上.

“我們不是去臥室嗎？” Will 問道.

“不,我來不及了.”Hannibal 把Will最後的遮蔽物也脫掉.這也是唯一一次Hannibal缺乏耐性的情況.

Will沒有抗議, 反而雙手環繞著Hannibal的脖子,彷彿接受他一切的要求. 

Will的對於第一次十分緊張,Hannibal的陰莖插進了Will的屁股裏.Will這刻無異是感到痛楚, 粗壯灼熱的巨物不停撞擊Will的生殖腔,彷彿要在裏面盡情地蹂躪.Will環繞著Hannibal脖子的雙手漸漸拉緊.

Hannibal 察覺了Will的反應, 便放慢速度,他不願令Will的性事有壞的印象.

Hannibal的遷就有了回報.Will的身體漸漸適應Hannibal, 原本的痛楚被快感取代, 生殖腔更分泌出不少黏液,把Hannibal的陰莖完全包含著.

Will感受到身下的金屬廚櫃愈來愈冷, 他知道便是自己身體愈來愈熱,他甚至聽到自己過動的心跳聲.

“Will, you are so hot.” Hannibal 在Will的耳邊挑逗著.

快感充斥著Will的全身, Will相信自己很快便受不了. 突然Hannibal 抽出了陰莖,一時之間Will竟然感到了空虛. Hannibal 把原本坐在廚櫃上的Will抱下來, 把他伏在廚櫃上,然後繼續再次抽進Will的生殖腔.

轉變了姿勢的Will露出了脖子後的皮膚, 吸引著Hannibal激發野獸本能.Hannibal加快了速度,並咬向Will頸後的腺體.

下身的刺激與被烙下咬痕的快感, 在雙重的影響下,Will便在高潮中昏倒過去了.

Hannibal不久後也發洩了出來,亦意識了Will已經昏了過去.Hannibal在Will體內生成的結與Will的生殖腔緊緊地扣在一起, 一時半刻沒有用辦法離開, 這種枷鎖沒有令Hannibal感到苦惱,反而享受著.

—————————————————————

耀眼的陽光照亮了床上的二人,昏睡了一整夜的Will終於醒來. 他睜開眼睛的一瞬間便發現自己不在那個金屬的密室, 而是一張King Size的柔軟床褥上,身邊更躺著一個抱著自己Alpha.

Will抬頭看Hannibal,但頸後的刺痛令他分心. Will伸手摸索頸後, 原本平滑的肌膚變得凹凸不平, 這令Will記起昨日已被Hannibal烙下咬痕,二人之間產生不易斷絕的連結.

懷中人的動作,使Hannibal意識到這個Omega已經醒了.“你醒了？” 

Will點了頭.

“你肚餓嗎？” 

“有點.” 不,其實Will是十分肚餓.昨日拍賣會後便沒有進食任何食物,之後更與Hannibal做愛,這令Will急需補充能量.

Hannibal從床邊拿了一碟蛋糕,這是Will昨日在廚房看見的那個生日蛋糕.Hannibal用叉子挖了一口給Will.

Will十分順其自然接受Hannibal的親自投喂.蛋糕十分甜膩,比任何Will嚐過的甜品更甜.

“這的味道如何？” 

“你落了太多糖.” Will回答.

Hannibal不認為自己的食譜出了任何錯誤, 他也嚐了一口.味道正常, 糖份正常,整份蛋糕也正常. “看來我的廚藝也會有失手的時候.” 但Hannibal知道他沒有,他知道Will嚐到過量甜味的原因.

“需要我另外煮些東西給你嗎？” Hannibal詢問著懷中人.

Will不願Hannibal現在離開.“不.等一會兒才去吧.” Will再次倒頭便睡在Hannibal的胸膛中,任意吸進Hannibal的Alpha氣味.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 24還在寫作中, 我的Omega 丈夫更新頻率將作出更改,由每星期六更新改為每隔兩星期六更新一次,即每月只出兩篇.
> 
> Metamorphosis 變態亦已更新,歡迎各位閱讀.


End file.
